Niñero de mi rival
by One Dark love
Summary: Corríamos, atraparíamos a Eggman como habitualmente, algo sale mal, yo resbalo. todo se arruino...¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Cómo encontrarle solución a algo tan difícil? ¿tendré que aceptar que esto sea así? ¿hasta cuando? Derrotarían a Eggman pero algo sale mal, ahora será niñero. ADVERTENCIA: contenido para publico de edades 16 o mas (una escenita leve para adultos) (Sonadow) -w-
1. Chapter 1

Nayi: es un gusto recibirles de nueva cuenta en esta página que es mía pero también de vosotros ya que vosotros la mantenéis viva, pero lo que quiero decir es que después de tiempo he creado otra historia en la cual participan Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Tails, Crema, Knuckles, Rouge, Amy (N.A ella me da miedo O.O…Nery: yo la odio ¬¬) y Eggman (Nery: otro fastidio)

Nery: me gustaría darles la bienvenida de una manera un poco formal pero si lo hiciera no estaría siendo yo así que, pueden pasar a leer teniendo en cuenta que no se traumaran lo prometo, menos los anti-Shadonic, ellos si saldrán traumados e.e je, je, je

Nayi: bueno, pasad a leer y espero disfrutéis de vuestra estancia aquí (ya parezco aeromoza e.e)

Nery: ninguno de los personajes anteriormente mencionados nos pertenece (y dudo que lo hagan algún día -.-) la historia es de mi hermana y solo de ella

Nery: como me he quedado sin palabras, es mejor paséis a leer ^-^ o claro, tal vez notéis que mi escritura cambio pero es solo que estoy ¿no se? ¿Mejorando?, ñ_n y por ultimo… ¿Ely cumplí o no? Siempre cumplo cariño y espero te guste ^^ o, si, dudas querida ya sabes dónde encontrarme ;)

* * *

**Niñero de mi rival**

_Capítulo 1_

Era un día caluroso, con un cielo soleado en el planeta Mobius, era prácticamente lo que parecía ser un día normal, pero esa paz y ese día "normal" se vieron interrumpidos por explosiones, gritos y disparos.

Mientras que a lo lejos se podía apreciar a dos erizos combatiendo contra lo que sería un huevo andante o el doctor Eggman, como se hacía llamar y este era el panorama que se observaba:

-ríndete Eggman, ya no tienes robots y nosotros somos dos -menciono un erizo de ojos color sangre mientras señalaba al susodicho

-sí y tú solo eres un huevo idiota -indico su compañero de ojos esmeralda

-Ja, Ja, Ja, ¿creéis que me habéis vencido?, esto solo es el comienzo -expresó el mencionado doctor mientras se burlaba de los erizos-

-hablas demasiado -el pelinegro le lanzo un Chaos Spear arto de escuchar su voz-

El ataque impacto directo sobre el motor de su nave, deteriorando conexiones eléctricas. Por tanto, su nave comenzó a lanzar emisiones de humo y una que otra llamarada de fuego.

-HAAAHAA -grito el doctor al ver su nave deteriorada -volveré os lo prometo –

Como un completo cobarde, piloteo su nave lo mas rápido que pudo, escapando de aquella escena tan poco favorable para el. Aun gritando con lo que quedaba de su nave que, en parte comenzaba a incendiarse.

-que loco –afirmo el azulado, notando como partía -oye Shadow ¿a qué crees que se refiera con "esto solo es el comienzo"?- se acercó al erizo obscuro que ya había avanzado unos cuantos metros-

-no tengo idea, no le des mucha importancia, así es ese tipo todo el tiempo –respondió para proseguir con su camino-

-no lo sé, creo que trama algo- bajo la cabeza pensativo-

-si quiere pelea, aquí estoy, puede venir cuando quiera –respondió sin darle mucha importancia-

-tienes razón… ¿oye? –Llamo el erizo cobalto-

-¿sí?- se giró sin mucho interés para ver al peli-azul

-¿quieres ir a casa con los chicos?- se acercó para alcanzarlo

-no lo sé, no le agrado a tus amigos –menciono tajantemente-

-si lo dices por Knuckles, no te preocupes, no estará, él tiene que cuidar la Master Esmeralda

-¿Quiénes estarán?- se acercó a Sonic

-solo estarán…Tails, Crema, Amy y Vainilla- le sonrió

-se quedó pensativo- tal vez pueda- contesto pensativo-

-¿eso es un sí?- le miro con duda-

-tal vez, solo si prometes que no seré molestado- le sonrió, cosa poco usual en el oscuro-

-de acuerdo-respondió feliz el azul- vamos- le hiso una seña para que le siguiera y camino pero después volteó y le miro de nuevo- ¿quieres competir hasta la casa?

-¿si te gusta comer polvo?, adelante- se puso en posición de carrera

Comenzaron una carrera hasta la casa de Tails corriendo lo más rápido que podían, por un momento Shadow estuvo a la cabeza, pero algo hiso que disminuyera su velocidad, no veía al "Faker" por ningún lado hasta que…Sonic aumento su velocidad y terminaron en empate.

-empate de nuevo- camino al lado del peli-negro

-te deje empatar- sonrió triunfante

-Si como no- le miro con ironía mientras abría la puerta

Al abrir la puerta lo primero que vio o sintió fue a Amy abrazándolo tan fuerte por el cuello que apenas y podía respirar de tanto que lo estrujaba mientras Shadow solo los veía con seriedad.

-Sonikku ¿Dónde habías estado? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? No sabes cuánto te extrañe- le oprimió más cerca de su cuerpo la rosada amiga del erizo azul-

-Amy tranquila- trato de liberarse de su mortal abrazo sin lograrlo

-tranquilízate Amy, deja respirar al señor Sonic- reprendió una pequeña coneja llamada Crema

-lo siento- se alejó de él casi forzadamente la peli-rosa

- casi…me…asfixias…Amy- toco su cuello y trato de recuperar el oxigeno

-pero que grosera fui, no lo salude señor Shadow, buenos días, y ¿ese milagro que viene? –Pregunto sonriente la conejita-

-descuida Crema, buenos días, vine a acompañar a Sonic –respondió para después acercarse a los demás-

-qué bueno que haya decidido venir- le sonrió amablemente mientras alimentaba a su Chao

-que tal Shadow- saludo un zorrito de dos colas agitando su mano en son de saludo

-hola Tails

-buenos días chicos, deben tener mucha hambre, cocinare algo- atendió amablemente una coneja marrón llamada Vainilla- no me tardo- les sonrió

-entonces viniste a acompañar a mi Sonic- se refirió a Shadow la rosada con voz chillona

-si- respondió el oscuro cruzado de brazos

-pues ya puedes irte, Sonic no necesita que lo acompañes- se puso las manos en la cintura y lo volteó a ver

-no tengo por qué soportar esto- respondió ante el insulto un enojado Shadow, el cual se retiró al patio sin decir palabra alguna

-no seas grosera Amy- regaño la pequeña coneja

-Crema tiene razón, además yo lo invite y tú no tienes derecho a decidir si mis invitados se van o se quedan- afirmo en un tono molesto Sonic

-fuiste sumamente grosera Amy- dijo en tono serio el zorro

-¿están con migo o en mi contra?- replico la rosada chica

-lo ciento Amy, pero yo no puedo apoyarte a que seas grosera con el Sr. Shadow- hablo en tono seria la coneja

-yo tampoco Amy-dijo indignado su amigo Tails mientras se retiraba con Crema a la cocina

- vuelvan aquí, ¡NO ME DEJEN HABLANDO SOLA!-grito llena de coraje al ver que la ignoraron

Fuera de la casa, a unos cuantos metros de la morada, Sonic caminaba rápidamente tras el azabache en busca de conseguir su atención una última vez, después de como se había equivocado al fingir que él le agradaría a su amigos.

-Shadow, espera- corrió tras el para alcanzarlo

-escucha Sonic- menciono volviéndose frete a él para verlo a los ojos-no pienso volver- dijo para darle de nueva cuenta la espalda y seguir con su camino

-¿Por qué no Shadow? Ya todo se arreglo

-¿escuchaste lo que me dijo? Es obvio que no le agrado a tu tonta noviecita

-Amy no es mi novia- tomo el brazo de Shadow y lo obligo a detenerse- y siempre es así con todos

-pues no voy a volver a un lugar donde no soy bienvenido- tiro de su brazo obligando a que Sonic le soltara-

-es que tú eres bienvenido en mi casa, si a Amy no le agradas es su problema no el tuyo –respondió deteniéndose-

Shadow se detuvo en seco al escuchar a Sonic decir todas esas palabras, para después girar lentamente y dirigirle la mirada.

-pero Sonic- se giró y lo miro a los ojos

-pero nada, hazlo como mi amigo- miro a Shadow fijamente a los ojos esperando una respuesta positiva

-tu ¿me consideras tu amigo?- pregunto un atónito Shadow

-sí, ¿por qué?... ¿tú no?

-Claro que si…Sonic

-Shadow ¿desde cuándo me llamas Sonic?- pregunto Sonic impresionado

-no te emociones demasiado Faker –respondió, regresando a su actitud fría-

-me gustabas más cuando me llamabas Sonic…vámonos –pidió sonriendo el azulado-

-…está bien…-Shadow se sonrojo ferozmente al divagar con su pensamiento cuando escucho que Sonic dijo "me gustabas más"

Si sus locos pensamientos no lo engañaban eso quería decir me gustas pero antes me gustabas más, no sabía muy bien porque se sonrojaba, después de todo solo se trataba de un niño creído y mimado o era lo que Shadow quería creer; siguió pensando eso mientras trataba de disimular su sonrojo ante Sonic hasta que el mismo lo saco de sus pensamientos

-…Shadow…- le miro extraño ya que el erizo negro había tomado su mano sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia

-…so…Sonic…yo am- pronuncio mientras lo soltaba rápidamente y ocultaba su mano detrás de su espalda como si eso fuera la solución a su problema- te lo puedo explicar…

-…descuida alguna razón debes tener…además no es nada malo que…tu sabes…tomes de la mano a alguien…- dijo desviando la mirada a otro lado un poco sonrojado

-…yo…no lo hubiera hecho pero me…me maree…si eso es…es que me maree y casi me desplomo en el piso por eso lo hice…- Shadow era buen mentiroso cuando quería pero esta vez algo hiso que su mente no diera opción más que esa

-…de…descuida Shadow, ¿aun te sientes mal? Siéntate un momento- dijo en tono preocupado y le hiso una seña para que se sentase sobre un tronco que se encontraba en el piso

-no…ya me siento mejor, continuemos

-¿enserio?-camino a su lado

-sí, vámonos-

Cuando regresaron se encontraron con una muy preocupada Vainilla preguntando por ellos

-¿Dónde estaban?, creí que ya no volverían-reprocho la preocupada Vainilla

-no te preocupes Vainilla, ya estamos aquí ¿no es lo que importa?-menciono despreocupado Sonic

-bueno, mejor pasemos a comer ¿le parece?-pregunto a los dos erizos ya más tranquilizada

-sí, vamos-llamo a Shadow que se encontraba tras el

-ya voy - dijo serio Shadow y un tanto molesto

Al entrar a la cocina para comer encontraron con Tails, Crema, Queso y Amy que ya estaban sentados en la mesa comiendo

-Valla, creí que ya no venían-menciono contento el zorrito al ver a su hermano azul

-que bien que regresaran- dijo del mismo modo la pequeña coneja

-me costó trabajo, pero aquí esta-apunto a Shadow el azul

-que gracioso -menciono con sarcasmo Shadow ante lo que dijo Sonic

-JA, JA, JA, JA-se burló Tails al ver esa graciosa escena entre Sonic y Shadow-espero verte más seguido por aquí Shadow

-pues si me invitan vendré con gusto- menciono el oscuro ante eso

-al escuchar que Shadow era bienvenido por todos menos por ella Amy se levantó, golpeo la mesa con ambos puños y salió de la casa sin rumbo fijo

-¿Qué le pasara ahora?- pregunto dudosa la conejita

-no lo sé Crema- afirmo Sonic mientras se sentaba a la mesa al igual que Shadow, apenas se sentaron se escuchó una explosión afuera- ¿Qué fue eso?

-¿crees que sea Eggman?- pregunto el erizo negro poniéndose de pie

-¿quieres ir a destruir bots?-menciono el azul mientras veía a Shadow

-…Siempre- respondió el oscuro mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de medio lado

-te acompaño Sonic- grito el zorrito poniéndose de pie y corriendo a alcanzar a Sonic

-será mejor que termines de comer, creo que Shadow y yo podemos con él, además tenemos deudas pendientes- aclaro Sonic saliendo de la casa junto a Shadow

-bueno pero si hay problemas no duden en llamarme

-levanto el pulgar y le guiño un ojo a su hermano de dos colas- nos vemos Tails

Se marcharon y encontraron a Eggman destruyendo todo a su paso así que fueron a atacarlo pero este soltó una horda de robots para que los atacaran, pero al final terminaron destruyéndolos sin siquiera hacer esfuerzo

-valla, al fin llegan, creí que no vendrían- alardeo burlonamente el doctor

-perdón por el retraso, pero no te preocupes, no has perdido tu cita para ser golpeado por mí-dijo con aire de dominio el erizo azabache-

-HOOHOHOHO tu siempre tan arrogante erizo amigo- insistió el doctor burlándose de él-

-y tu tan estúpido como siempre ¿no? Y no soy tu amigo-menciono ya cabreado el erizo oscuro-

-basta de charla erizo- de la nada comenzó a lanzar rayos dorados a Sonic y Shadow-

Como era de esperarse no lograba atinar a ninguno de los dos seres, eran demasiado rápidos para poder darles con un solo rayo, de un momento a otro se movían de lugar evitando cada disparo que el doctor lanzaba para ellos. Sonic esquivo fácilmente el rayo al igual que Shadow. La segunda vez que lo hicieron Sonic resbalo con una roca y cayó al piso, al momento de hacerlo Shadow volteo para ayudarle en ese instante de distracción Eggman aprovecho para dispararle a él, logrando dar en el blanco, cuando el rayo impacto contra Shadow este inmediatamente se desplomo sobre el piso. Sonic solo miraba perplejo a su compañero tirado en el suelo, no sabía cómo reaccionar solo le miraba fijamente con pánico.

Eggman disparo otro rayo para darle a Sonic, este al percatarse de eso giro sobre si mismo y se escondió tras una enorme roca y al momento del impacto con la roca regreso a donde se encontraba momentos atrás, copiando el estado en el que se encontraba su compañero, haciéndole creer a Eggman que en realidad le había disparado a él.

Al creer que había logrado dispararles a ambos saco un par de brazos metálicos de su nave y los llevo al interior de la misma.

**-.-.-.-. povs.-.-.-.-.-.**

Eggman nos arrastró hasta su nave con ayuda de unos brazos metálicos, yo seguía fingiendo estar dormido, fuera como fuera necesitaba sacar a Shadow de esto, después de unos minutos de viaje llegamos a su base en donde tomo a Shadow atándolo sobre una mesa metálica de manos y pies, al mismo tiempo que una enorme maquina se posicionaba a un costado de la misma, me preocupe al instante, yo sabía que Eggman trataría de destruir a Shadow así que del mejor modo que se me ocurrió salte antes de que me tomara a mí también y me atara sobre la otra cama metálica que se encontraba al lado de la de Shadow. Corrí los más rápido que pude, me dirigía a donde Shadow para soltarle pero antes de que llegara Eggman me atrapo en una capsula.

-así que ¿tratabas de liberar a tu amigo?- me dijo burlándose cosa que provoco una ira en mi- lamento decirte que será imposible ya que el morirá pronto, las cosas son así, pero no te preocupes, pronto le aras compañía- me dijo paseándose de un lado al otro dentro de esa habitación-

-yo solo podía escucharlo sin decir nada, necesitaba que se distrajera para poder escapar y rescatar a Shadow, si tuviera una esmeralda caos-

-supongo que te preguntas como funciona este rayo que tengo aquí, bueno, encoje las moléculas proporcionalmente hasta hacerlas desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, esto está a punto de pasarle a Shadow- cuando dijo eso tomo una lata de soda y disparo a ella con el rayo que se encontraba al lado de Shadow, al momento de tocarla esta comenzó a encogerse hasta terminar en nada cosa que me asusto un poco-

-entonces ¿planeas hacernos lo mismo a Shadow y a mi?- pregunte tratando de distraerle, quizá con un par de Spin Dash podre romper esta estúpida capsula y salvar a Shadow, he dado el primero y al parecer Eggman no lo noto-

-muy bien, veamos qué pasa con nuestro querido amigo Shadow- tomo su rayo y le apunto a Shadow, yo di el segundo Spin Dash a la capsula, nada, normalmente se rompe con dos, di otro nada, me estaba comenzando a asustar-

-hey Eggman…yo primero…suéltale y dispárame primero a mi- dije para distraerle-

-no soy idiota erizo, sé que en cuanto te saque de ahí lo soltaras y saldrás corriendo- encendió su máquina extraña que comenzaba a acumular energía en la punta, listo para disparar a Shadow-

-no lo are- di un par más de Spin Dash consiguiendo por fin romper la capsula, pero era demasiado tarde, el rayo fue disparado por Eggman impactando con el inconsciente cuerpo de Shadow- ¡NOOO!- grite frustrado

-demasiado tarde erizo, tu emo amigo se fue- rio frente a mí de una bruta manera burlona-

-él no era ningún emo- grite frenético-

Algo en mi estaba despertando al saber que Eggman había logrado acabar de esa manera tan fácil con Shadow y que yo no hice nada por salvarlo, recuerdo que una fuerza superior a la mía se hiso presente en mi cuerpo animándome a acabar con Eggman del mismo modo que él lo hiso con Shadow, así que incitado por esa voz me acerque a él dando un fuerte puñetazo en su rostro,

-no te atrevas a llamarle jamás emo a Shadow- di otro fuerte puñetazo dirigido a su rostro

-por favor no me hagas daño- suplicaba con el labio ensangrentado

-di un último puñetazo en su rostro haciendo que cayera en la inconciencia, estuve a poco de matarle cuando escuche un pequeño quejido detrás de mí, cosa que causo un terrible dolor en mi cabeza al ir desvaneciendo esa incipiente voz-

* * *

Nayi: muy bien hasta aquí el primer capi de mi nuevo fic ^^ nos vemos dentro de poco y no os preocupes lo alargare pero decidme ¿Cómo es que me ha quedado?

Nery: date prisa que ya quiero saber que paso con el pobre de Shadow ò.ó y ese jodido Eggman. Mátalo Sonic


	2. Chapter 2

Nayi: bueno he aquí el capi ha y hola ;)

Nery: hola

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Trate de darme la vuelta antes de que ese horrible dolor me derribara puesto que era por completo insoportable…mi sorpresa al girarme fue tal que caí de rodillas sobre el suelo tocando con ambas manos mi cabeza mientras un largo y quejumbroso gemido de dolor se hacía presente sobre mi voz, mi vista estaba borrándose por completo, evitando que viera con claridad lo que a mi alrededor se encontraba, los sonidos ahora eran un tenue y mal formado eco, vi una muy borrada sombra negra que se acercaba a mi antes de perder por completo el conocimiento.

Desperté después de un largo par de minutos cayendo en la cuenta que seguía en la base de Eggman y que si él llegaba a despertar me atacaría, peor en el estado en que me encontraba, estaba aturdido, mi vista apenas lograba aclararse y mi cuerpo inerte tirado en el suelo no respondía adecuadamente, de nuevo ese quejido proveniente de uno de mis costados, al plazo de unos dos minutos mi vista se encontraba diáfana, como antes, me levanté con apresuro sin recordar claramente las cosas, solo recordaba que Shadow ya no estaba con migo.

Sin darme cuenta tropecé con algunas cosas que se encontraban esparcidas por todo el laboratorio del Doctor Eggman, si es que se le puede llamar así, inevitablemente impacte contra el suelo en un ruido sordo, pero al ver lo que tenía frente a mis ojos mi mente se bloqueó, mis pensamientos se nublaron quedando en blanco, mas, por ese instante algo me hiso reaccionar, una alarma que anunciaba mi escape sonó por toda la base, acto seguido, tome aquello que tanto me impactaba y salí corriendo lo más rápido que podía, topándome así con "robots" y "armas".

**-.-.-. Sonic's Povs.-.-.-.**

Corriendo fuera de la base sin ningún problema por la intervención de los bots, siguió su camino hasta llegar al prado donde habían sido atacados principalmente, después de detenerse en seco se quedó revisando por unos momentos lo que llevaba en manos, era un pequeño erizo con betas rojas, se había quedado atónito ya que sabía que ese pequeño que sostenía en manos era nada más y nada menos que Shadow, por una parte estabas más que feliz porque no había muerto, pero por otro lado estaba preocupado ya que no sabía cómo devolverlo a la normalidad.

-no lo creo, ¡¿Cómo has terminado así?!- pregunto revisando al pequeño que le veía tiernamente- no hagas eso

Noto como el pequeño trataba de morder uno de sus dedos, para evitarlo tuvo que apegarlo más a él tomándolo solo con una de sus manos, evitando así que el ahora pequeño erizo azabache los introdujera dentro de su boca.

-me pregunto dónde quedaron tu anillos- observo como Shadow estaba prácticamente desnudo, no llevaba nada, ni siquiera sus anillos- cuando regreses a la normalidad me culparas si no los encuentro-

Sonrió con un poco de miedo, después noto como de las pequeñas púas de la cabeza de aquel ser tan tierno, algo se asomaba, un hermoso brillo verdoso, al tocar aquel objeto para comprobar que era, quedo sorprendido ya que era nada más y nada menos que una esmeralda caos, era la esmeralda verde que siempre llevaba con él, milagrosamente no desapareció como la "ropa" que este portaba.

-en fin, ya es bueno que estés vivo Shadow, me pregunto si entiendes algo de lo que digo-

Miro fijamente al pequeño tratando de encontrar respuesta en aquella pequeña pero aun dominante mirada, sin encontrar más respuesta que una pequeña sonrisa del bebé por la mirada tan curiosa que el erizo azul poseía.

-supongo que no, después de todo, si entendieras algo no habrías sonreído de ese modo tan dulce- dio una linda sonrisa acariciando las pequeñas púas del erizo bebé- será mejor buscar a Tails, él sabrá como regresarte a la normalidad, solo promete que no me mataras cuando regreses a la normalidad por permitir que te hicieran esto- pidió un poco apenado e intimidado-

Inmediatamente después salió corriendo con Shadow abrazado hasta el taller de Tails, que era donde normalmente se le podía ver al zorrito, al llegar al taller pudo ver que en él se encontraba el propietario del mismo, Crema, Knuckles y Silver hablando acerca de un picnic que querían organizar. Entro tan rápido que interrumpió toda conversación con su llegada tan inesperada y que para colmo fue muy llamativa puesto que el erizo casi gritaba al entrar al taller.

-en el bosque es un buen sitio, ya creo que….-menciono el plateado para inmediatamente después dejar su conversación de lado notando que Sonic había entrado tan agitadamente-

-chicos…tienen…que ayudarme- pidió casi sin poder hablar por lo nervioso, angustiado y agitado que se encontraba aun con el pequeño Shadow achicado junto a su cuerpo-

-¿para que necesitas nuestra ayuda?- le miro desconcertado su plateado amigo, normalmente Sonic no les pedía ayuda para nada, aunque necesitara de ella-

Inmediatamente quedo pasmado al ver como, por su pecho y brazo, un pequeño, negro y hermoso erizo bebé asomaba su pequeña cabeza para ver de donde provenían las voces que escuchaba. Al ver al pequeño, Silver no pudo evitar emocionarse, le gustaban demasiado los bebés como para que este adorable erizo pasara desapercibido ante sus dorados ojos.

-¿Quién es el pequeñín?…-pregunto al ver al pequeño tan apegado a Sonic- no me dijiste que tenías hijos…es muy lindo, mira que tierno, hola bebé, que lindo es y tan adorable, me llamo Silver- emocionado trato de tocar al pequeño haciendo que este se asustara por tal abrumacion del plateado-

-Silver…cálmate, el…él es- antes de siquiera poder concluir su narración Silver le interrumpió casi en forma de grito-

-¿la cosa más dulce que has encontrado?, ¿la cosa más tierna que has visto?, ¿lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida?- gritaba emocionado tratando de hacer que Sonic le permitiera tener en brazos a tan adorable criatura-

-Silver espera, le asustaras- pedía alejando al asustado bebé del alcance de Silver-

-¿Quién es ese hermoso bebé Sr. Sonic?- una pequeña he inocente conejita se acercó a Sonic preguntado aquello-

-¿Quién es la ternurita?- habló del mismo modo el zorro de dos colas mejor conocido como Tails-

-¿cómo se llama él bebe Sonic?- pregunto dudoso un Equidna rojo llamado Knuckles

-eso eh tratado de deciros pero no me dais tiempo- grito casi histérico el azulado

-hasta para eso eres rápido Sonic, y ¿quién de todas tus fans es su madre?- pregunto pícaramente Silver golpeando ligeramente con su brazo a Sonic-

-este bebe es Shadow- grito, ya cabreado de que no le dejaran hablar, además de tan grande abrumacion-

Las miradas atónitas de sus compañeros inmediatamente fueron sustituidas por risotadas burlonas, incluso de la pequeña Crema, sin mencionar las carcajadas de Silver y la mirada burlona de Knuckles.

-ja, ja ha sido una buena broma chaval- reía sosteniendo su estómago el rojo amigo de Sonic-

-a que sí- corroboro del mismo modo el plateado-

-no esto bromeando- aclaro con un poco de furia en la voz al ver que ninguno de sus amigos le creía-

-¿Cómo alguien tan siniestro como Shadow va a ser tan adorable?- pregunto Silver, deteniendo lentamente su risa-

-está bien so capullo, no es Shadow ¿está bien?- harto de que no le creyeran, menciono con desesperación-

-muy bien Sr. Sonic pero ¿ahora si nos dirá quién es el bebé?-pregunto inocentemente la pequeña Crema-

Petrificado al ver que todos habían creído aquella broma con sarcasmo que había hecho, palmeo su rostro con enfado.

-ya nos lo dirá algún día -aseguro el plateado con una sonrisa socarrona-

-tienen que ayudarme con el -pidió viéndole seriamente, olvidando su enfado-

Recibió como respuesta un "lo aremos" de todos los presentes, incluyendo al malhumorado equidna, que comenzaba a verse doblegado ante la ternura del pequeño y ahora adorable Shadow.

-eso es genial- respondió alegre- muy bien ahora… ¿Quién cuidara de él?- pregunto sonriéndoles a todos los presentes-

Sus amigos intercambiaron miradas entre ellos para que inmediatamente después, cada uno respondiera con una excusa propia.

-bueno…yo debo ayudar a mi madre Sr. Sonic, con gusto lo aria pero estaré ocupada. Sin embargo puedo orientarle en lo que necesite- aseguro sonriéndole la pequeña Crema-

-yo debo- sin permitirle que terminara, el resto continúo la frase de Knuckles-

-Cuidar la Master Esmeralda- respondieron monótonamente los presentes-

-exacto- respondió suspirando al ver que a todos les parecía costumbre su respuesta-

-yo podría ayudarte a cuidar del pequeñín- sonrió enérgicamente Silver- pero solo durante el día porque no pienso trasnocharme- aseguro sonriendo burlonamente-

-muchas gracias a todos- sonrió el azulado- que alivio, no sé qué aria sin vosotros- sonrió-

En ese preciso instante, el pequeño roji-negro, comenzó a llorar con voz imponente, tratando de comunicar algo que ninguno entendía, sin saber que deseaba comunicar algo, al resto solo le parecía un espantoso ruido que causaba que todos los presentes cubrieran sus oídos por tal estruendo.

-no llores, no llores…hay ¡¿Qué hago?! -preguntaba el azulado tratando de acallar el llanto del moreno agitándole-

-muy bien yo tengo que irme -menciono el equidna al ver que ese llanto iba para rato-

-yo también me voy Sr. Sonic, solo acúnele un poco quizá deja de llorar -aseguro la pequeña Crema-

Del modo más rápido que pudieron ambos se marcharon de aquel lugar, dejando la puerta del taller cerrada tras ellos, junto con Tails, Silver y Sonic acompañados del estruendoso llanto del pequeño Shadow.

-¡Tails, Ayúdame!- pido un ahora muy alterado Sonic mientras trataba de tranquilizar al pequeño-

-yo no sé cómo cuidar a un bebé- sonrió dudoso el zorro mientras rascaba una de sus orejas-

-¿Qué parte de, este "bebé", es Shadow no entiendes?-pregunto alterado mostrándole al pequeño Shadow-

-eso mismo ¿Cómo puede ser Shadow?- dudoso, el zorrito observo al pequeño-

-escucha, Eggman nos atacó, sorprendentemente, logro que Shadow quedara inconsciente y se lo llevo a su nave, yo me fingí del mismo modo y también me llevo a mí, después de eso terminamos en su base. Me dijo que había creado una máquina que…hace…algo con las cosas hasta que estas, desaparecen, y yo vi cómo le hacía eso a una lata de soda. Le hiso lo mismo a Shadow, termino así- menciono alterado viendo al pequeño- ¡es un bebé! Ahora no sé qué hacer ¡cállalo!-pidió histérico gritándole al zorrito-

-haber si entendí…Shadow es el bebé, que termino así por un rayo que Eggman lanzo sobre el con una máquina y ahora necesitas mi ayuda para volverlo a la normalidad ¿verdad?-pensativo, poso su mano sobre su cabeza mientras la rascaba lentamente-

-exactamente, ahora ¡ayúdame!-grito acercándole al pequeño-

Se acercó hasta Tails para hacerle entrega del menor, sin tomarle en cuenta, este se alejó pensativo, dejándole con los brazos extendidos hacia él.

-si es así, no entiendo ¿Qué hago aquí paradito sin hacer nada?, debo hacer pruebas para encontrar una cura o algo que contrarreste el efecto-aseguro dándole la espalda a Sonic-

-nadie puede saber que es Shadow-afirmo serio acercando de nuevo a Shadow hacia sí mismo-

-muy bien, trae a Shadow para tomarle una muestra de sangre, necesito ver si ha tenido algún efecto sobre su estructura celular-

Dicho esto, se acercó a un estante mientras buscaba un uno de sus cajones alguna aguja esterilizada, con ella en manos, se acercó a Shadow para tomar una muestra de su sangre. Inserto lentamente la aguja dentro de su brazo causándole un dolor inmenso a su pequeño cuerpo; el pequeño abrió los ojos al máximo al sentir como su pequeña piel oscura era perforada, acto seguido, procedió a emitir un agudo y penetrante llanto de reflejaba el dolor que le causaba aquel objeto.

El azulado de ojos esmeraldas solo apreciaba aquello con rostro de impotencia, deseaba hacer algo para acallar aquel llanto tan doloroso; sin ser su cuerpo, lograba sentir de algún modo el dolor que el sentía, por medio de su llanto y sollozos. Sin más, se acercó a Tails, que ya había retirado el objeto del brazo del pequeño, y tomo al ahora muy adolorido Shadow en sus brazos; por un impulso, le abrazo tratando de tranquilizar su llanto acunándolo entre sus brazos mientras le abrazaba fuertemente; observado por Silver y su amigo de dos colas de manera extraña, alejo un poco al moreno que, ahora, acallaba su llanto.

-yo…am…o vamos ¡¿vosotros no lo haríais?!- pregunto alejando un poco al moreno de su abrazo al notarles así-es que es tan pequeño y…am…yo creo que mejor me voy-menciono apenado por su anterior comportamiento-

-está bien- menciono extrañado el zorro- he no lo olvides, regresa en una semana para más pruebas- pidió recuperando la compostura-

-no lo olvido- sonrió giñando un ojo- he Silver ¿no vienes?-

-si- respondió simplemente el plateado- adiós Tails, cuando esto pase hacemos el picnic-sonrió viéndole-

-nos vemos chicos- sonrió el zorro tomando la muestra en sus manos-

Una vez que se despidieron del zorro, Silver y Sonic emprendieron camino hacia la caso del ultimo, caminando en medio de un bosque muy bello. Mientras caminaban, el pequeño azabache había dejado de llorar, dejando en silencio y una paz muy armónica para ambos erizos, viendo la oportunidad, Silver se animó a hablar.

-¿de cuándo acá tan preocupado por Shadow?-pregunto pícaramente el plateado, sin apartar su mirada del camino-

-¿he? Am…desde que soy el único que estaba con el cuándo esto sucedió-aclaro el azulado sin tomarle demasiada importancia al comentario de su plateado amigo-

-entiendo-serio, menciono- yo creí que era otra cosa-volvió a su tono de picardía sonriendo-

-¡¿Qué tonterías dices tío?! Además…el aria lo mismo por mí-dijo confiado-

-yo lo dudo-menciono por fin la plata casi en un susurro de burla-

Como si deseara responder ante lo dicho por el plateado, el moreno desencadeno un llanto lastimero en frecuencia ensordecedora, de una vez, casi dejo sordo al plateado amigo de Sonic al llorar en su oído. Para suerte de ambos erizos ya habían llegado a casa del azulado, ahí podrían arreglar todo de mejor manera que si estuvieran parados en el medio del camino.

El azulado tomo en su brazo izquierdo al, aun llorón pequeño, mientras que con la otra mantenía las llaves tratando de quitar el cerrojo de la puerta, observado por Silver. El plateado mantenía su mirada fija sobre el azulado, observando como trataba de abrir la puerta con el pequeño en manos.

Logrando abrir la puerta, ambos entraron, siempre con el pequeño llorando a tal punto que ensordecía a los dos jóvenes encargados de él.

-¡¿Qué hago Silver?!Grito histérico con el bebé en brazos-

-muévelo- respondió con toda calma como si eso fuera la solución-

-¿así?- inexpertamente, sacudía al bebé de arriba abajo causando que su llanto aumentara-

-¡no! ¡Así no!- menciono molesto al ver que Sonic no sabía nada de como acunar un pequeño-

En lugar de moverle lentamente, Sonic comenzaba a sacudirle con más ímpetu, sacando de sus límites al Silver al verle tan brusco con un bebé.

-¡al revés Sonic!- grito con aires de fastidio-

-¡si tanto sabes hazlo tú!-replico molesto

Enojado, paso al pequeño a brazos del plateado, siempre viendo a Silver con desconfianza y rencor por creerse mejor que él, en eso de cuidar un bebé.

-dame eso-ordeno alejándole al pequeño-

Comenzó acunándole suave y lentamente para que calmara así su llanto. Al tenerlo entre sus brazos, el pequeño dio en respuesta un llanto más agudo que el que tenía antes que este le tocara.

-hay por favor- dijo el plateado, cansado de que eso le ocurriera a él-

-tal parece que Shady te odia- respondió burlón el azulado-

Momentos más tarde el pequeño Shadow dejo de llorar, dejado en ridículo al azulado y enorgulleciendo al plateado erizo.

-¿decías?-pregunto socarronamente-

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabia era que el ahora pequeño azabache había dejado de llorar, no porque le gustara estar en brazos de Silver, sino porque había encontrado una rica fuente de diversión en el plateado. Sus pequeñas y oscuras manitas exploraban el afelpado pecho del plateado; Silver no notaba que acariciaban su pecho hasta que, momentos después Shadow comenzó a tirar de ahí fuertemente, tirando cada vez más de la piel blanquizca de Silver.

-¡HHAAA! ¡Sonic! ¡Quítamelo!- pedía con un pequeño par de lágrimas que se encontraban en sus ojos a causa del dolor-

-ja, ja, ja-carcajeaba burlón sosteniendo su estómago- incluso de bebé Shadow sabe cómo hacer sufrir a las personas ha, ja, ja-

Una vez que logro retirar las oscuras manitas de Shadow de su pecho, lo levanto hasta tenerle a la altura de su rostro para verle a los ojos, una vez así, recito su regañina hacia el moreno.

-eso no se hace Shadow, malvado Shadow, debes respetar a Silver porque soy mayor que tu-recito viendo sus rojizas gemas-

Al escucharle decir eso, el ahora pequeño Shadow, dio una carcajada inusual en alguien tan pequeño, una carcajada en son de burla que dejaba en claro lo patético que le parecía que le dijera aquello.

Después de reír, tomo entre sus manos las alargadas púas que conformaban el estrafalario peinado de Silver e inmediatamente comenzó a tirar de ellas, causando que el plateado quedara gritando de nuevo mientras pedía ayuda de Sonic.

-¡HAAHAA! ¡Suéltame! Por lo que más quieras Sonic ¡Quítamelo!-pidió haciendo pucheros por el dolor-

De un modo bastante soberbio, Shadow reía disfrutando los gritos del plateado, como si le gustara verle gritar, tiraba más fuerte cada vez que este se acallaba.

-¡HAAHA! ¡Sonic are lo que te plazca pero quítamelo!- pidió al borde de la histeria-

-lo que yo quiera ¿he?…muy bien…Shady, suelta a ese llorón- sonrió el azulado-

Dicho esto, se acercó a Silver tomando a Shadow en brazos, le mantenía suavemente.

El pequeño y bastante cansado cuerpo del azabache pedía a gritos descansar, así que se acurrucaba lentamente sobre el cuerpo del azulado, sintiendo su calor y cerrando lentamente los ojos.

-creo que tiene sueño- índico Silver, sobándose la frente por los tirones de púas que había sufrido-

-eso veo, tal parece que también tiene hambre- susurro el azulado-

Shadow metía lentamente su pulgar en su boca tratando de buscar alimento, su propio instinto le dictaba a succionar su manita en busca de algo que pudiera ser comestible.

-¿Qué se supone que yo haga? ¿Le doy mi comida?-pregunto sarcásticamente el plateado-

-quizá funcione…Entrégamela- ordeno serio el azulado, extendiéndole la mano para que le entregase la "comida"-

-no seas bruto no tengo comida, azulado bobo-respondió ante tal acto-

-¿Qué hago ahora? Y ¿para qué carajo sugieres que le dé algo que no tienes?-menciono alterado el azul-

-¿no tienes una novia?-pregunto viéndole con rencor-

-ha lo olvidaba…déjame pensar… ¡No!-respondió molesto- ¡¿qué aremos ahora grandísimo bobo?!-

-¿Amy no era tu novia?-pregunto fastidiado-

-pero por supuesto que no-respondió rápidamente el azulado- jamás ha sido mi novia y jamás lo será, solo es una muy buena amiga mía-tomo la manita de Shadow alejándola de su boca-

-¿y eso que importa? Existe ¿o no? Y es una chica ¿verdad? Bueno, el punto es que las mujeres siempre son mejores con esto, saben más acerca de los bebés, ahí está, aunque un poco enfadosa, a veces golpeadora y gritona, Amy es una chica y debe saber que como un bebé, por primera vez en tu vida pídele ayuda- sugirió serio el plateado-

-quizá aún este molesta por la última vez que nos vimos ella, Shadow y yo- respondió pensando- además odia a Shadow y dudo que quiera ayudarme con el

-no importa, para eso se inventó la mentira, solo dile: Hola Amy, lamento la vez que te hice enojar, mira tengo un hermoso bebé que no es mío, ¿quieres cuidarlo con migo? Y así practicamos para cuando tengamos lo propios- sugirió burlonamente-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! ¡Si le digo eso jamás me dejara en paz! Se nota que te vuela la chaveta-respondió alterado-

-por eso mismo, eso es lo que ella quiere escuchar pero está bien, hagámoslo a tu modo-respondió resignado-

-bien, este es mi plan: llegamos a casa de Amy, le pregunto por la comida de un bebé, y me voy sin decir más- declamo sencillamente el azulado-

-o genial ¿Qué pasa si pregunta, que obviamente lo ara, por el bebé?-pregunto viéndole-

-le digo un nombre falso- se encogió de hombros el azulado-

-¿Cuál sería?-pregunto serio-

-Shady y yo no hemos pensado en eso- sonrió apenado-

-eso, Shady está perfecto- aseguro viéndole- ahora a casa de Amy-ordeno sonriente-

Emprendieron camino hacia la casa de la rosada chica, Sonic avanzaba con miedo mientras que Silver caminaba sin mucho ánimo ya que a él le constaba que no le era de mucho agrado a la rosada chica. Tras un corto viaje, gracias a la velocidad de Sonic, lograron llegar sanos y salvos, en especial Shadow.

Estando frente a la puerta, la temblorosa mano de Sonic se acercó lenta y tímidamente para llamar a la puerta. Se armó de valor y llamo a la puerta con los nudillos de su mano, apenas este tubo señales de abrirse y de inmediato se ocultó tras Silver.

Desconcertado, Silver solo se dejó hacer, quedando frente a la puerta; Amy se dirigió hacia la puerta, abriéndola solo para encontrarse con Silver parado frente a ella, Sonic ocultado tras él y nada más, ya que el pequeño Shadow era cubierto de pies a cabeza por la espalda del plateado.

-hola Sonikku-Sonio la chica al salir de su casa- ¿Qué haces tras Silver?-pregunto sonriéndole-

-he…am…hola Amy-saludo el azulado- ¿ya saludaste a Silver?-pregunto para distraerla-

-hola Silver- respondió sin mucho ánimo- pasa Sonikku-ofreció retirándose de la puerta

-gracias Amy- respondió el azulado-

Salió lentamente de su escondite, permitiéndole a Amy apreciar al hermoso bebé de betas rojas; de inmediato esta creyó que el pequeño era su hijo así que muy molesta y sin permitirle hablar pregunto.

-¡¿Quién es el?! ¡¿Es tu hijo?! ¡¿Quién es su madre?! ¡Cuando la vea la matare!-aseguro molesta viendo fulminantemente a Sonic-

-no, no, no Amy, nada de eso- respondió nerviosamente-

La chica comenzó a acercarse a él con su piko-piko en manos, mientras su mirada furiosa se posaba en su esmeralda mirada. Tras cada paso hacia adelante que esta daba, Sonic retrocedía, al ver que eso no terminaría bien y, notando como Amy soltaba el primer martillazo, Silver interfirió con ayuda de su telequinesis, manteniendo congelada a Amy.

-¡Calma todos!-grito inmovilizando a Amy- no es su hijo, no,

-gracias Silver- dijo el azulado sonriéndole-

-¿Cómo que no es su hijo?-pregunto Amy recuperando la postura-

-no me dejaste terminar, el…em…es el hijo de un amigo que me pidió que lo cuidara por unos días, o semanas-aclaro alejándose de ella-

-o, es eso, hay Sonikku ¿Por qué no lo dijiste?, bien, pasa con el pequeñín y así te ayudo a lo que has venido -ofreció sonriéndole al pequeño

Invito al azulado a entrar, después de ser liberada por Silver, ambos entraron. Sin previo aviso, este erro la puerta justo antes que Silver entrara, dejándole afuera de la casa. Muy molesto, se sentó sobre la acera mientras maldecía a la rosada entre dientes.

Dentro de la habitación, Amy invito a tomar asiento a Sonic, frente a una mesa de madera. De un momento, el azulado noto la ausencia de Silver, le busco con la mirada por todos lados pero ni rastro de él, cosa que hiso pensar que quizá Amy le había dejado afuera, a lo que pregunto.

-¿Dónde está Silver?-pregunto serio-

-¿para qué le quieres aquí? Solo interferirá en lo que queremos conversar- respondió sin prestarle mucha atención-

-iré a buscarlo-sonrió nerviosamente al ver el plan que Amy tomaba-

Salió corriendo con Shadow en brazos hacia la salida, al abrir la puerta se encontró con Silver, sentado sobre la acera mientras maldecía entre dientes.

-maldita sea-murmuro molesto el plateado-

-Silver ¿Qué haces afuera? Pasa tío- pidió abriéndole de par en par la puerta-

-la malvada de Amy me dejo aquí afuera- aseguro molesto-

Momentos después, ambos se encontraban dentro de la casa de Amy, sentados a la mesa junto a ella. En ocasiones Amy dirigía miradas de fastidio hacia Silver ya que quería y deseaba conversar con más intimidad al lado de Sonic y claramente el plateado lo impedía.

-¿ha que has venido Sonikku?-pregunto la rosada chica, viendo con ojos de amor al azulado-

-tengo una pregunta muy importante que acerté- respondió seriamente-

Verle así, emociono a la chica, haciéndole imaginar una propuesta de matrimonio o noviazgo entre ellos. Notándole tan ilusionada, el plateado soltó una risilla burlona mientras pensaba con gracia.

-"AHAHAHA ni lo sueñes Amy, Sonic no te ama"-pensó burlonamente el plateado al ver así a la chica-

-¿sí?-pregunto ilusionada-

-quería saber si tu…-pregunto viéndola-

-¿sí?-pregunto de nuevo muy sonrojada

-si tú sabes que come un bebé- término diciendo el azul-

-hay Sonic por supuesto que quiero…aguarda ¡¿Qué?!-pregunto viéndole-

-sí, es que el pequeño tiene hambre y no sé qué come así que vine aquí para preguntártelo- Termino son mucho interés en la rosada-

-¿eso es todo?-pregunto decepcionada-

-pues si-respondió viéndola-

-ha…bueno. Primero que nada Sonikku, no deberías traerle sin ropa, podría pillar un resfriado o que se yo, y deberías colocarle un pañal-aseguro viendo al bebé- ahora ¿Quién es el pequeño?

Acerco su rostro al del pequeño Shadow con una enorme sonrisa, misma que asusto al pequeño causando que estallara en un inmenso llanto agudo. Acto seguido, busco refugio en los brazos de Sonic, ocultándose en su pecho.

-Sonikku quizá lo estés sosteniendo mal-dijo al verle tan asustado- mejor dámelo-ordeno tendiéndole los brazos-

Una vez entre sus manos, el pequeño comenzó a llorar con más ímpetu, empujando con sus manitas a la rosada para que le soltase, además que en ocasiones daba miradas a Sonic mientras extendía sus manitas hacia el mientras lloraba.

-tal parece que no solo me odia a mí-murmuro burlón el plateado-

-¡tú cállate!-grito molesta la rosada-

-mejor dámelo Amy-pidió al verle así-

-Lo que tú digas Sonikku-sonrió acercándole al pequeño-

-entonces… ¿Qué come un bebé?- pregunto el azulado, tomando a Shadow entre sus brazos-

-claro que leche, solo cuando no tienen dientes, además de puré o pudin- aseguro viéndole-

-entiendo- respondió serio, sosteniendo a Shadow- ¿Cómo es eso?-pregunto pensando-

-solo le das un vaso de leche- inquirió pensativo el plateado-

-no bobo-respondió la rosada- en un biberón, ahí pones la leche y él la toma, permítanme, les traeré un poco de leche-

Camino hasta la cocina, buscando un biberón de donde pudiera encontrarlo. Teniendo en botella especial en manos, vertió un poco del líquido blanco en ella para que Shadow pudiera beber. Una vez listo, regreso a la sala y entrego el biberón a Sonic, no sin antes mostrarle como dárselo al bebé y explicar cómo recostarlo.

-no le recuestes mucho, podría asfixiarse -aseguro viéndole-

-está bien Amy, tranquila –sonrió acariciando la frente de Shadow-

-no quiero ser el aguafiestas pero ya es tarde y quiero dormir si no les importa –menciono el plateado notando que el cielo oscurecía-

-es cierto –respondió el azulado –mejor nos vamos Shady –sonrió viendo el rostro de Shadow-

-¿su nombre es Shady? –Pregunto incrédula-

-en…si –titubeo Sonic-

-es muy hermoso su nombre –aseguro viendo a Shadow –o Sonic, tiene que ponerle ropa y comprar más comida, si lo deseas yo puedo ayudarte con eso, solo debemos esperar a mañana y quizá Rouge también desee venir –sonrió viéndole-

-eso sería grandioso Amy –sonrió el azulado –gracias, bueno por ahora nos vamos, mañana regresaremos para que nos ayudes con eso –aseguro guiñándole un ojo-

-Claro Sonikku –sonrió la rosada

-detesto decirlo pero ¿no creen que se hace tarde? –Pregunto Silver fastidiado de que Amy coqueteara con Sonic-

-cierto Amy…si me disculpas ahora si me voy –afirmo alejándose de la chica-

Caminado de retorno a sus hogares, a un muy curioso Silver se le ocurrió preguntar algo con respecto al pequeño Shadow, después de mucho observarle le parecía importante hacer una que otra pregunta al azulado. Aun caminando, dirigió su mirada al oscuro pequeño solo para descubrir sus manitas jugueteando sobre el suave y durazno pecho del oji-verde.

-am…Sonic…me estaba preguntando –menciono el plateado, tocando su nuca con una de sus manos-

-¿sí? –Animo el azulado sin apartar su mirada del camino-

-pues me preguntada que arias cuando esto terminara, ya sabes, cundo Shadow regrese a la normalidad y no tengas que cuidarle –termino, aun con su mano sobre su nuca-

-no lo sé, pelear de nuevo ¿quizá? –Pregunto dirigiendo su mirada al ámbar-

-supongo que podrías decirle lo que pase este tiempo…digo…si él no lo recuerda –insinuó serio-

-no lo creo conveniente, después de todo, él podría molestarse porque permití que esto le pasara, además, el carácter que porta no le permitiría aceptar que le cuidamos durante un tiempo –aseguro serio-

-entiendo…pues si…la verdad Shadow es un poco temperamental –afirmo viendo al pequeño Shadow –lo bueno de esto que: Por ahora no entiende un pavo de lo que digo, si no fuera así, ahora mismo me estaría golpeando –aseguro el plateado mientras un escalofrió recorría su espina dorsal-

-ja, ja, ja sí, eso mismo, ahora a mí me estaría llamando "Faker" –sonrió viendo la roja mirada del pequeño –pero no puede, no entiende lo que decimos-

A metros de llegar a casa de Sonic, el plateado se detuvo. Se dirigiría en esos momentos a su casa pero por ahora prefería dejar a Sonic en su hogar, por aquello de tener que cuidar a Shadow, puesto que era de noche, le parecía más seguro dejarle en la puerta de su morada.

-bueno Sonic, nos vemos luego –sonrió el plateado-

-mañana ¿querrás decir? –Afirmo del mismo modo-

-eso, mañana, Adiós Shady, dejaras a Sonic en vela y lloraras toda la noche ¿a qué si? –Pregunto burlándose de Sonic-

-capullo –murmuro sonriendo el azulado-

Después de eso, Silver se retiró en camino a su hogar, dejando al azulado y a su pequeño problemita solos. Sonic caminaba hacia adentro de su casa con Shadow en brazos mientras le acariciaba las púas, caminando, subió las escaleras para quedarse en su habitación a dormir. Sin prestar mucha atención a lo que hacía, deposito a Shadow sobre la cama mientas este también se derrumbaba sobre ella.

El oscuro comenzó a tratar de hacer fuerza para girar sobre la cama mientras daba una que otra risilla, de un momento a otro, algo llamo su atención, su preciosa y amada esmeralda verde se encontraba sobre la cómoda de Sonic; de inmediato, comenzó a avanzar hacia esta, sin percatarse que comenzaba a terminársele la cama.

Acerco su manita hasta la esmeralda, sus deditos rosaban la gema mientras que la otra mano, que era con la que se apoyaba, comenzaba a resbalar; a pocos momentos de caer, a Sonic se le ocurrió dirigir su mirada al lado opuesto, notificando la pronta caída del menor. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó y tomo al pequeño entre sus manos.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! –Grito asustado -¡¿Qué no sabes que pudiste hacerte daño?! –Tomo a Shadow entre sus brazos, olvidándose de la esmeralda-

Los pequeños ojos rojizos del azabache comenzaron a cristalizarse, quebrándose cual vaso de cristalería. Por sus hermosos y oscuros parpados comenzaba a recorrer una pequeña lagrima que después sería acompañada por un largo sollozo he, inmediatamente después por un grito lastimero.

-hay no –menciono el azulado al ver que había hecho algo malo al gritarle a tan pequeño he indefenso ser –no Shadow perdona, no creí que llorarías, solo lo dije porque me asustaste –admitió preocupado al ver que su llanto se agravaba-

Acerco al azabache a su cuerpo, tomándole entre sus brazos, dándole un confortable abrazo mientras chiteaba, tratando de acallar el llanto del pequeño oscuro.

-perdóname Shady, no te gritare de nuevo –aseguro acariciándole suavemente la espaldita –Sshh Pequeño Shadow, duerme –sugirió abrazándole

Sus sollozos habían comenzado a cesar, siendo remplazados por pequeños bostezos. Sus oscuras manitas frotaban lentamente sus ojos, tratando de alejar el sueño, que, ahora le obligaba a cerrar lentamente los parpados. La mirada esmeralda del azulado se dividía mientras se volvía cada vez más nublada ante los ojos cansados del azabache.

-Duerme Shadow –sin quererlo, una sonrisa escapo de sus labios, plantándose sobre su semblante-

Tardo un par de minutos observando el pacifico rostro del moreno, divisando que tan bello rostro no podía contener maldad, no en esos momentos. Sin quererlo, un recuerdo atravesó por su mente, remontando el extraño suceso que había ocurrido anteriormente entre él y Shadow, antes de que fueran atacados por Eggman.

-¡! –un inevitable sonrojo surcó sus mejillas, causando que su mirada verdosa se posara sobre el pacifico rostro del azabache -¿pero qué carajo? –Se preguntó así mismo –pasar mucho tiempo contigo me afecta –aseguro viendo el rostro del moreno-

Con ese pensamiento en mente, trato de dormir con Shadow a su lado, después de todo, si le dejaba lejos de él, era posible que se lastimara con algún objeto o cayera de la cama como hacían todos los bebés al estar a solas.

* * *

Nayi: ¬w¬ bueno amigos ya hemos terminado con este cap. Más tarde regresare con más de esto, sep, sigo con eso, mas reviews, más largo serán los caps. ^^

Nery: o yea XD comenten amigos


	3. Chapter 3

Nayi: venid a ver que ha llegado el nuevo cap. :3

Nery: nos quedamos en que…?

* * *

Capitulo 3

La mañana comenzaba a llegar, con cálidos rayos solares que impactaban en el adormilado rostro de ambos erizos; el oscuro pelaje de Shadow recibía la luz solar, brillando suavemente. Por su parte, Sonic comenzaba a bostezar, frotando sus ojos en un intento de despabilarse.

-Aaha –gemía el azulado tratando de despertar-

Abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose frente a su rostro, el pacifico y adormilado semblante de Shadow, su corta respiración y sus labios entreabiertos que dejaban escarpar unos cuantos suspiros.

-ha…Shadow –susurro el azulado al verle tan tierno –pero que mono

Bajo de la cama mientras buscaba sus zapatillas. Aun arreglándose un poco, dirigió su mirada al reloj que poseía sobre la cómoda, el ver la hora, dio literalmente un salto, sorprendentemente, había permanecido dormido hasta las nueve.

-pero que tarde es –menciono atónito –Shady despierta –susurro viéndole –ya es tarde, debimos haber pasado por Silver o ¿el debió haber pasado por nosotros? –Se preguntó ajustando uno de sus guantes-

Mientras caminaba de un lado a otro buscando algo conque cubrir a Shadow, noto que el pequeño comenzaba a despertar, emitiendo sonoros bostezos.

-veo que alguien quiere despertar –sonrió el azulado tomando lugar al costado de Shadow –vamos Shady, despierta ya –pidió sacudiéndole suavemente

Como si le entendiera, el moreno dio un suspiro para después abrir lentamente los ojos, viendo fijamente al azulado mientras que sonreía entrecortadamente, tomando parte de la matutina rutina de Sonic.

-bueno, ahora que el nene ha despertado, supongo que ya podemos irnos ¿verdad? –se preguntó sonriéndole-

Tomo al pequeño en sus manos, al parecer su pequeñísimo cuerpo había crecido apenas notablemente. Sonic le sonrió al pequeño que ahora mantenía sus manitas sobre su pecho, momentos después escucho como el bebé azabache gritaba algo, muy acercado a una palabra.

-Onic –grito sonriente el azabache-

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! –Pregunto exaltado Sonic-

¿Acaso había dicho o tratado de imitar su nombre? ¿Eso era posible? Trato de escuchar de nuevo a Shadow mientras pedía que lo repitiera. Sin hacerlo esperar, este respondió.

-Onic –dijo de nuevo en medio de un balbuceo-

Emocionado, el azulado tomo posición atónita mientras que sus verdosos ojos tomaban un aire de ilusión, tornándose brillantes, con un tono especial. De inmediato, comenzó carrera hacia el teléfono de su casa, dispuesto a hacer una bastante eufórica llamada.

Tenía el teléfono en sus manos, sus manos temblaban notablemente, mas, no por miedo, todo lo contrario, la felicidad contenía en su cuerpo le era demasiada, además, las ansias y deseos de contárselo al su plateado confidente le eran inmensas.

Eufórico y bastante ansioso, marco al teléfono de Silver, después de esperar a que este respondiera durante un par de minutos, grito dejando casi sordo al escuchante.

-Silver ¡no vas a creer lo que me ha sucedido! –grito emocionado-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡¿Estás bien?! –Preguntaba preocupado, buscándole algún sentido a tan inesperado llamado-

-es que no adivinas lo que me ha pasado, estaba con Shadow tranquilamente y de pronto ¡HAAhaa! –Grito de nuevo-

-no te entiendo, espera que vaya para allá –menciono el plateado con rostro de preocupación y duda-

Mientras el erizo con ojos color miel recorría su camino a toda prisa, el azulado no paraba de sonreír, viendo la inocente mirada que se posaba sobre el rostro del azabache. Con quince minutos de espera, por fin hubo señales que advertían la llegada del oji-ámbar; los nudillos de su enguantada mano golpeteaban ligeramente a su puerta, anunciando su retorno.

De inmediato, Sonic corrió a recibirle, abriendo la puerta de par en par mientras tiraba de su brazo, obligándole a entrar en su morada con mucha rapidez y nada de delicadeza.

-Shadow dijo mi nombre –grito sonriéndole –sé que es increíble pero así fue, yo estaba aquí y él dijo mi nombre –menciono alegremente el azulado-

-¡¿Cómo es eso?! –Pregunto sorprendido –no sabe hablar ¿Cómo es que ha dicho tu nombre? –le miro serio por unos momentos hasta verle sonreír-

-te lo mostrare –aseguro sonriente-

Tomo a Shadow en sus manos, para después caminar de retorno hacia donde el plateado se encontraba. Estando frente a él, coloco a Shadow frente a su rostro mientras pronunciaba con voz confiada.

-Shady dile a Silver mi nombre –pidió confiado-

Sin esperar, el pequeño respondió con una risilla para después pronunciar en forma de un enternecido balbuceo, su propia imitación del nombre de tan joven héroe azulado.

-Onic –menciono con voz adelgazada el que alguna vez poseyó una voz imponente-

Pasmado y con mirada atónita, el plateado observaba fijamente al pequeño roji-negro; la mirada inocente del pequeño no hacía más contrastar con su pequeña voz, que, hace unos momentos había articulado para su deleite.

-ha…este…no pues es…increíble –susurro sin poder asimilar bien la información -¿podrá decir mi nombre? Ejem…Shadow di Silver –pidió el plateado con ojos esperanzados –solo di Silver

-idved –respondió tras una sonrisa-

-no lo creo ¡Sonic ahora dice el mío! –afirmo sonriente-

Ese momento, los tres pasaron sonriendo, en especial los dos mayores, que comenzaban a ponerse eufóricos puesto que el pequeño repetía sus nombres con constancia, causándole una gran y espontaneo confort a ambos erizos.

-que bien que Shady diga nuestros nombre –sonrió el plateado –solo mírale, crece tan rápido –sonrió viéndole-

-vamos tío solo ha sido un día, Shadow sabe hablar o trata de hacerlo porque es muy inteligente –sonrió acariciándole la cabeza al pequeño-

-bueno quizá, pero solo mírale, Shadow se ve distinto, dios, siento cosas distintas por el a lo que sentía cuando era normal –acepto viendo fijamente el rostro de Shadow-

-¿es qué sentido? –Pregunto serio Sonic-

Alejo a Shadow de Silver mientras le abrazaba custodialmente. Su verdosa y alegre mirada se vio sustituida por una que contenía recelo hacia Silver.

-he tranquilo galán –pidió Silver burlón –que no es lo que piensas je, je celoso –susurro sonriente de un modo irónico –ahora Shadow me simpatiza más, a eso me refiero

-¡¿Qué dices?! –Pregunto exaltado –no estoy celoso, jamás lo estaría. Con respecto a eso, pues es que es más tierno ahora –susurro ruborizado-

-Sonic ¿crees que soy estúpido? –Pregunto irónico –no lo soy pero allá tú tío, has el idiota-

-¡Que no! –Grito con las mejillas rojizas, a tal punto que parecían cerezas-

-ja, ja, ja lo que digas tío –se burló el plateado-

-venga deja eso –pidió sonrojado –además, cuando Shadow vuelva a la normalidad y escuche una de tus bromitas te golpeara a ti y si no se cansa a mí también –aseguro tocando la manita oscura de Shadow-

-que genio, pero eso es lo de menos, ahora Shadow no sabe lo que decimos –susurro perversamente el plateado-

-Silver quieto –ordeno viéndole nerviosamente-

Silver sonrió perversamente, viendo el rostro asustado del azul; por el momento solo deseaba molestarle un poco con aquello, después de todo, Shadow no podía hacerle nada ya que en ese estado no entendía las conversaciones.

-sigue fingiendo Sonic –susurro el plateado –podrás engañar a todos, incluso a Tails pero a mí no, yo se algo que ni tu hermano sabe Sonic –respondió confiado-

-¿Qué?…no sé de qué me hablas –menciono nerviosamente-

-oh sí que lo sabes pero mejor haces que no, en fin, tú sabrás el por qué –aseguro burlonamente-

Mucho antes que el azulado pudiese responder, alguien se encontraba golpeteando la puerta de su casa. De inmediato dedujo que se trataba de su conocida amiga que seguramente llegaba por lo planeado el día anterior.

-ahora vuelvo –aseguro mientras caminaba en dirección a la puerta de su hogar-

Abrió el portón solo para encontrase con su rosada amiga Amy y una murciélago blanca llamada Rouge, seguramente llegarían para conocer al pequeño y nada desconocido Shadow.

-ha, hola –sonrió el azulado-

-buenos días cariño –sonrió la murciélago-

-hola Sonikku –grito su rosada amiga-

Mucho antes que esta pudiera abrazarle, el azulado en defensa y para evitar que le abrazara, poso a Shadow frente a él, seguro así alejaría a la rosada y cariñosa chica de él.

-pasad por favor –pidió sin bajar la guardia-

-primero lo primero –aclaro la murciélago -¿Quién es esta cosa tan linda? –pregunto sonriente al notar a tan pequeño ser-

-¿te refieres a Shady? –pregunto acercándose a ella-

-¿conque Shady? –Sonrió –es precioso, mírale bien, pero…algo…algo tiene…parece que le he visto en otro lugar –aseguro revisando al pequeño de pies a cabeza-

-¿he? Te equivocas Rouge –sonrió nerviosamente apartándole de su vista-

Como caído del cielo, y, para aliviar el nerviosismo del azulado, Silver se acercó con una sonrisa sobre su semblante, formando parte de la escena.

-Hola –sonrió-

-¿También estas aquí? –Pregunto sonriente la murciélago –mejor, mientras más manos haya para cargar los paquetes, mejor –sonrió segura-

-Sonikku –llamo la rosada –deja que yo le sostenga –pidió acercándose a Shadow-

Mucho antes que esta le pusiera una sola mano encima, el oscuro comenzó a llorar, emitiendo sonidos agudos. Su cuerpo se apegaba al de Sonic, aferrándose a él para evitar que la chica le alejara.

Desconcertados por la repentina actitud del pequeño, el resto comenzó a buscar lo que hubiese sido capaz de hacer llorar tan de repente a un infante de su edad.

-¿Qué le pasa? –pregunto curioso el plateado-

-no sé, estaba bien y comenzó a llorar –comento el azulado-

-ha, no me digas –dijo irónicamente su compañero plateado –eso ya lo sé, pregunto si le ocurrió algo no si está llorando –repitió molesto-

-¿Amy que le hiciste? –Cuestiono severamente Rouge-

-no le he hecho nada, solo me acerque –afirmo preocupada-

-pues aléjate –sugirió seriamente-

De inmediato comenzó a cesar su llanto, aun manteniéndose apegado al azul, sin embargo, había dejado en claro su preferencia a mantenerse alejado de la rosada chica, a pesar que esta no le había hecho nada, o eso se quería pensar.

-lamento que Shady no te quiera Amy –dijo el azulado viendo a la chica-

-oh, descuida, solo que me parece raro, ¿Quién no me querría? –Pregunto con aires de grandeza-

Todos miraron a la chica con una sonrisa de ironía para después pensar "típico de Amy", acto seguido la murciélago procedió a hablar con vos dulce.

-bueno, ya que se arregló esto, es tiempo de salir a comprarle las cosas al hermoso bebé –sonrió energéticamente –para eso, lindos, necesito dos chicos fuertes que carguen los paquetes –sonrió insinuantemente viendo a ambos erizos-

-¿te refieres a nosotros? –preguntaron al unísono, incrédulos-

-pues claro… ¿acaso hay otros erizos fuertes por aquí? –dijo en son de alabar a los erizos para que aceptaran-

-creo que no –sonrió Sonic-

-sí, je, parece que solo nosotros –sonrió apenado el plateado-

Consiguiendo su cometido Rouge sonrió, tomo con ambas manos a los erizos mientras sonreía y continúo tirado de ellos hasta llevarlos al exterior de la morada, en donde procedió a soltarles mientras sonreía.

-ahora, vámonos, hay mucho que comprar, necesita muchas cosas un bebé –sonrió segura-

-de acuerdo –dijo el azulado-

Estando en la tienda comercial entraron de inmediato a un departamento para bebés, de ahí Rouge sugirió dividirse para comprar todo más rápido y así regresar a sus casas lo más pronto posible.

-bueno, ya que estoy segura que tú y Silver no sabéis nada de los bebés, Amy y yo compraremos todo lo que no conocen ustedes –afirmo la murciélago –mientras tanto, Sonic, quiero que tú le busques algo de ropa al pequeño, solo mírale, está desnudo. Silver, consigue mantas calientes y un cochecito para bebés –pidió sonriendo –ahora sí, cada quien a lo suyo-

Dicho eso, todos se fueron buscando lo que Rouge les había indicado. Por un lado, se encontraba Sonic, cargando en brazos a Shadow, quien sonreía tocando algunas de las cosas más monas y brillantes por las que pasaban, al otro lado se encontraba Silver buscando lo que Rouge le había pedido, Amy hasta el otro extremo buscando algunas cosas y Rouge unos cuentos metros antes que Amy.

-Shady deja de hacer eso, tiraras alguna cosa –sonrió el azulado-

-Onic –balbuceo entre risillas tiernas el oscuro-

-je, je, no sé porque Shadow pero creo que me gusta que me llames Sonic –aseguro sonrientemente-

Camino en dirección hacia unos anaqueles en donde apoyaban ropa para bebés, apenas estuvo cerca de esta, noto una brillante par de guantes, parecidos a lo que Shadow poseía cuando era normal, solo que eran más pequeños, del tamaño justo para un bebé, además, el par de calcetines.

-guay, mira eso Shady, son parecidos a los que usabas –tomo las prendas y camino, buscando alguna otra cosa para Shadow-

Vio unas cuantas camisetas, playeras y pantalones que posiblemente le sentarían bien a Shadow, además de eso, tomo unos cuentos piyamas, bastantes monos para él, incluyendo unos cuantos mamelucos para bebé, poseían algunas formas de animales, como orejitas en la capucha y esas cosas tiernas.

-ja, ja, ja te verás muy mono con todo esto Shady, te juro que no lo hago para reírme de ti, solo deseo verte de un modo tan tierno que aras a todos derretirse –profirió entre risillas –te verás perfectamente irresistible –musito risueño-

La inocente mirada de Shadow buscaba entre toda la ropa que Sonic había comprado, el motivo de su risa y la razón por la cual se encontraba diciendo todas esas cosas, incluyendo el por qué se tanta afirmación de belleza en cuanto a cómo se vería con ello.

De retorno al punto donde se encontrarían con Rouge y el resto, se topó con Silver, quien ahora mantenía muchos cobertores, edredones, mantas y sabanas, todas solo para Shadow.

-he Silver, veo que te luciste con tanta cosa –menciono burlón-

-solo son algunas de las que me gustaron –aseguro viéndole –no te quedas atrás –dijo notando toda la bonita ropa que había comprado para Shadow -¿Qué es todo eso? –pregunto curioso el plateado –debiste haber traído de una buena vez toda la tienda –sonrió socarronamente-

-oh para nada, solo son algunas cosas que creí se le verían bien a Shadow –aseguro sonriendo-

-pero bueno y ¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Te permitió elegir? –Pregunto socarronamente –por aquello de que le dice que no a todo-

-eso era cuando podía elegir, ahora es un bebé y no puede decidir, no por el momento –aclaro el azulado-

Ambos tomaron camino hacia donde se encontraba Rouge, seguramente ya esperándoles. Caminaron a paso firme, encontrándose con Rouge que, efectivamente, ya tenía un momento esperándoles; junto a ella llevaba las cosas necesarias para un bebé, incluyendo algunos bastante monos juguetes.

-¡ya era hora! –Extendió sus manos hacia el aire en forma de exaltación –habéis tardado mucho, casi duermo aquí –afirmo figuradamente-

-lo lamentamos –respondieron al unísono ambos erizos-

-como sea, ya es tarde y es hora de regresar ¿Dónde está Amy? –pregunto con seriedad posando sus manos sobre sus caderas)

La rosada se encontraba en el centro de todo el departamento, perdida mientras buscaba como salir de ahí y encontrar a sus amigos, desesperada por que nadie le ayudara a pesar de pedir indicaciones, tomo su mazo en manos y comenzó a crear su propia salida, derribando algunos estantes que le hacían estorbo en la visión.

-apartaros, a un lado, voy a pasar –gritaba dando martillazos a algunos estantes-

-¿¡qué te pasa!? –Pregunto histeria la encargada del departamento –estas rompiendo todo –

-a mí no me diga nada, ahora si le importa pero cuando le pedí indicaciones me ignoro –dijo fastidiada para después continuar –abrid paso –gritaba de nuevo-

La encargada solo miraba todo eso con el corazón encogiéndose a cada martillazo de la chica. Había tardado tanto para hacer lucir aquel lugar ordenado, en buen estado y limpio pero ahora la rosada chica estaba derrumbando los blancos anaqueles con su mazo.

-ya he llegado –grito contenta al ver a todos reunidos en el punto que habían acordado-

Inmediatamente todos giraron sus cabezas a donde llegaba muy alegre Amy, con su mazo en manos y, tras ella, anaqueles esparcidos por el piso, junto con los productos que sostenían.

-¡¿Amy?! –Preguntaron impresionados al ver todo ese desastre-

-hola, ya encontré las cosas ¿no vamos? –pregunto sonriéndoles-

Todos posaron, boquiabiertos, sus miradas sobre el desastre que había realizado la chica. Silver trago saliva, tomo lo que le correspondía en manos y se alejó de la chica lo más rápido que pudo, de igual manera, Rouge y Sonic imitaron su acción.

-he…Amy si alguien te pregunta si me conoces diles que ni idea de quién soy ¿vale? –Pregunto nerviosamente el plateado, con los ojos abiertos a mil-

-oh Amy, creo que olvide un sonajero, iré a buscarlo –sonrió levantando el dedo índice la otra chica-

Silver se acercó un poco a Sonic, cubriendo un poco su boca y mejilla mientras le susurraba al oído algo que no era más que la verdad, cambiando el tono de color de piel del azulado, que de inmediato se transformó en uno pálido.

-suerte con el paquete Sonic, de esta no saldrás vivo –susurro asustado Silver-

-ha…Amy yo –quedándose sin palabras, el azulado suspiro – ¡pero que tonto soy! ¡Olvide los pijamas! No tardo voy por ellos –sonrió nerviosamente mientras se alejaba-

-pero que extraños –dijo la rosada de modo extrañado – ¿Por qué habrán salido corriendo? –Se preguntaba sosteniendo su mazo con ambas manos-

Comenzaron a escucharse algunos pasos tras la chica. Los guardias de seguridad la habían tomado de ambas manos, inmovilizándola. Sus voces graves comenzaron a explicar la razón por la cual la mantendrían así y el porqué de acompañarles.

-¡he! ¡¿Qué pasa?! –pregunto exaltada-

-señorita debe acompañarnos, nos informaron del desastre realizado por usted. Tendrá que venir a testificar –prepuso con voz grave uno de los guarias-

-¡es to no es verdad! ¡La encargada tiene la culpa! ¡Ayuda! –gritaba exaltada-

Buscaba con la mirada a alguno de sus amigos para que le ayudase, reviso de pies a cabeza lo que podía observar, sin distinguir ni a Sonic, ni a Rouge, quienes habían corrido fuera del departamento. Con la velocidad de Sonic, nadie podía haberle visto y se encontraba junto a Rouge, que había salido volando de allí, ambos pagando por los productos.

Para desgracia del plateado, él no tenía velocidad sónica y no podía volar sin llamar mucho la atención así que había optado por ocultarse tras los anaqueles y correr al percatarse de que Amy no le veía.

Fugazmente, este se ocultó tras los anaqueles derrumbados, escondiéndose con los juguetes, todo habría salido perfecto y habría pasado desapercibido de no ser por su peinado, su peinado estrafalario le había delatado ante la mirada de la chica.

-¡el! ¡Él es Silver, mi amigo, os explicara todo! –grito delatando al plateado-

- ¿el joven está involucrado? –Pregunto uno de los guarias-

-sí, sí, sí, sí, si –respondió asintiendo rápidamente la rosada-

Un par de guardias caminaron hacia donde la rosada les señalaba y tomaron a Silver del mismo modo que a ella, apresándoles a ambos.

-que bien que no escapaste Silver –sonrió Amy con miedo por lo que les pasaría-

-debí haber corrido –menciono haciendo un puchero -¡¿Por qué no corrí?! –se preguntada gritando-

Esos sencillos diálogos les habían dado motivos a los guardias de seguridad para no solar a Silver, puesto que sus palabras sonaban de alguien que era culpable de lo que sea que se le acusara.

Partieron con ambos erizos tomados, les trasladaron hacia el área de seguridad del centro comercial y comenzaron a interrogar.

-¿tenéis a alguien que venga por vosotros? –Pregunto seriamente un erizo color café con la placa de guardia de seguridad-

-seguro nuestros amigos se fueron ya –respondió Amy-

- ¿seguro? –Pregunto indignado Silver, con cierto sarcasmo - ¡¿Seguro?! ¡Es obvio! ¡Se han largado apenas vieron oportunidad! –Afirmo gritando desesperadamente - ¡yo no estaría aquí de no ser por ti! –Grito de nuevo haciendo pucheros - ¡Sonic sácame de aquí! –pedía haciendo pucheros-

- ¡¿Quieres calmarte?! Todo saldrá bien, seguro Sonic se preguntara dónde estoy y vendrá a por mí –sonrió segura la erizo rosa-

-estoy jodido –afirmo haciendo pucheros - ¡Jodido!

-cerrad la boca por favor –pidió el guardia –ambos

-mi nombre es Silver The Hedgehog –aseguro calmándose un poco –me encontraba aquí con Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog, seguramente aun no sale de aquí, si, si le avisáis que estoy aquí vendrá y me sacara de este problema –dijo ilusionado-

El guardia de seguridad rodo los ojos al ver que se encontraba en presencia de un llorón pues to que la chica, quien se supone debería estar asustada, no emitía llanto alguno mientras que Silver pedía histéricamente que le dejaran ir, además de que afirmaba no tener ninguna culpa.

-si eso quiere –se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba un radio-

-oh si, si, si, eso quiero –asentía rápida y desesperadamente el ámbar-

Comenzaron a escucharse las bocinas como era mencionado el nombre del erizo azulado, voseándole por la causa de que, un erizo plateado, ojos ámbar que vestía guantes blancos, botas negras con blanco y azul, de nombre: Silver, se encontraba detenido y se solicitaba su presencia.

* * *

Aun en la caja, pagando todo lo que había comprado, junto a Rouge, se encontraba el erizo que se estaba buscando quien, al escuchar todo eso, dio una palmada a su rostro con fastidio mientras negaba.

-ya agarraron a este bruto –afirmo fastidiado-

-seguro que dijo algo para que le detuvieran –apoyo Rouge –y ¿ahora qué? –pregunto viendo al azulado-

-no hay más opción, venga, a por el –respondió seriamente-

-esa Amy, debe ser que ambos están llorando ahora mismo –dicto segura la murciélago-

Aun detenidos, Amy comenzaba a juguetear con un lápiz mientras que Silver deseaba arrancarse las púas por tanta presión que sufría. Ante la vista de la rosada, Silver no era más que un histérico, llorón y un erizo preocupado, por su parte, se dedicaba a esperar a que Sonic y Rouge notaran su ausencia y llegaran por ella.

-¿te quieres tranquilizar? –Pregunto alterada la chica –Sonic vendrá pronto –afirmo recostando su espalda sobre una silla-

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?! ¡¿Y si ya se fueron?! –Gritaba histéricamente, manteniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza-

Como caídos del cielo, entraron Sonic y Rouge con Shadow y las compras en manos. La chica que acompañaba al azulado rodo los ojos en señal de fastidio mientras que este, para demuestra lo mismo, golpeaba su rostro con la palma de su mano.

-¡Sonic llegaste! ¡Sácame de aquí! ¡Diles que yo no hice nada! ¡Por favor! –grito desesperado el plateado-

-Silver solo están detenidos, no es el fin del mundo –dijo serio el azulado-

-¿Cómo terminaste tu aquí? –Pregunto intrigada la chica –se supone que solo Amy terminaría aquí –poso una de sus manos sobre su cadera y miro a la rosada-

-larga historia, ahora sacadme de aquí –pidió haciendo pucheros-

-llorica –susurro Amy girando su cabeza-

Después de que explicaran los hechos sucedidos y pagaran una multa por, primero que nada: haber causado un alboroto en un lugar público y, lo productos dañados; pudieron retirarse con permiso de los oficiales, con la condición de que, ni la rosa ni el plateado de nombres, Amy Rose y Silver The Hedgehog, volverían a poner un solo pie en el centro comercial.

Todos regresaron a casa del azulado, bastante callados. A Amy no le importaba pero Silver se encontraba avergonzado he indignado después de ser vetado de un lugar por algo que o había sido culpa suya, en cierto grado se encontraba molesto con Amy.

Aun caminando, Silver dio un pesado suspiro, animando al azulado a animar un poco el momento con unos de sus comentarios sarcásticos o incluso con una broma al respecto, del mismo modo y para animar, Rouge también apoyo al chico.

-vaya, no puedo creer que estéis vetados de por vida del centro comercial –sonrió animado Sonic mientras sostenía a Shadow-

-sí, incluso tienen vuestras caras en la pizarra de "vetados" –bromeo del mismo modo Rouge, dándole ligeros golpecitos con su brazo al plateado-

Solamente recibieron una media sonrisa por parte del plateado mientras que por parte de Amy una sonrisa y un comentario. Era demasiado normal para ella ser vetada ya que durante las escapadas de Sonic en donde ella terminaba siguiéndole, había roto, arruinado, maltratado, malformado, golpeado he incluso destruido todo tipo de cosas: monumentos, casinos, edificios; y francamente un centro comercial no sería la excepción.

-si verdad, es la primera vez que me sacan de un centro comercial –sonrió la rosada-

-como desearía haber hecho algo destructivo para que me sacaran de allí con motivo, la única que se divirtió con eso fue Amy –dijo por fin el plateado, viéndoles-

-bueno si, la verdad solo Amy se divirtió, y ambos salieron mal de allí –bromeo de nuevo Sonic-

-y que decir de como escapamos –susurro burlonamente Rouge-

Entraron a casa de Sonic, no esperaron ni dos segundos para probar las cosas que habían comprado, sin mencionar la ropa que Sonic había elegido para Shadow, que era bastante.

Sonic mantenía ropa sobre sus manos, entrando con Shadow a una de las habitaciones para probársela y que todos le vieran con ella. Entro a una de las habitaciones más cercanas a la sala con Shadow en brazos y comenzó probándole una camisa roja y unos pantalones negros. Si Shadow usara ropa, que eso jamás seria, el deseaba verle con ropa como esa, el resto solo lo había comprado por que sabía que un bebé se vería muy tierno con eso.

-veamos que dicen todos cuando salgas –sonrió acomodando su camisa-

Salió lentamente mientras sonreía, mostrando al pequeño niño. De inmediato todos le vieron y quedaron atónitos al percatarse de como lucia Shadow con la ropa que Sonic había elegido para él, más que nada, Rouge que le veía con ternura, Amy por otro lado sonreía viéndole y Silver, solo contemplaba anonadado a Shadow.

-luce hermoso –sonrió Rouge, viendo a Shadow que trataba ponerse de pie-

-sí que sí, es muy lindo –comento Amy-

-sé que es lindo –sonrió Sonic manteniendo de ambas manos a Shadow-

-pruébale más ropa –sugirió Silver-

Haciendo lo que este le decía, asintió feliz y corrió con Shadow de nuevo al interior de la habitación, probándole esta vez un pantalón de peto azul marino con una camiseta verdosa.

De nuevo salió ante la mirada de todos sus amigos, los cuales comenzaron a silbarle a Shadow, causando que se sonrojara un poco, a pesar de que era un pequeño.

-qué lindo –grito Rouge al verle-

-venga guapo –dijo Amy del mismo modo-

Siguieron así, prenda tras prenda, conjunto tras conjunto hasta llegar a probarle prácticamente todo, lo único que faltaba era un pijama que Sonic había elegido para él, de entre los tantos con figuras de animalitos. Este era un pijama color café, sobre la capucha un par de orejitas de conejo, en la parte trasera llevaba una esponjosa colita blanca.

Al verle, todos comenzaron a derretirse de ternura, Rouge y Amy sonreían sonrojadas, viendo tiernamente al pequeño, por su parte, Silver, también le veía con una sonrisa, tomo su celular en manos y tomo una fotografía a Shadow, ya que Sonic le había puesto sobre el piso, su rostro se capturaba perfectamente.

_-"cuando veas esta fotografía morirás de vergüenza"_ –pensaba Silver con maldad _–"je al fin tendré con que amenazarte"_ –una sonrisa maliciosa realizo presencia –esto ira directo a internet –dijo en voz alta olvidándose de la presencia del resto-

-ni siquiera lo pienses –menciono enojada Amy-

De un zarpazo, retiro de sus manos su móvil, invoco su enorme mazo y, arrojándolo al piso dio un par de martillazos a este. El peso de su mazo fue tan grande que el móvil cedió de inmediato ante el primer golpe realizado, lo único que se había salvado era la memoria pero tras un par de golpes más esta también había sido hecha añicos.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! –Pregunto exaltado Silver-

-no es bueno que subas a internet la fotografía de un bebé sin permiso de sus padres –afirmo con seriedad Amy-

-pudiste haberme dicho que no simplemente. Mi celular –realizo un puchero ante eso-

El azulado dio una media sonrisa, tomo a Shadow en sus brazos y le quito el piyama, ya para ponerle lo que usaría ese dia. Era tarde y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, seguro nadie querria estar fuera de su casa a altas horas de la noche así que todos se despidieron, Rouge con una sonrisa, Silver con lloriqueo y Amy propinándole un abrazo que asfixiaría a cualquiera.

Una vez solos, de nuevo, Sonic coloco a Shadow sobre la cama y se tiró sobre esta, estaba bastante cansado por el ajetreado día que había tenido, pasar tiempo con Shadow de ese modo era más agotador que todas las peleas que habían tenido.

-estoy exhausto, cuidar de un bebé es realmente agotador –afirmo con el rostro sobre una almohada –duérmete Shady, seguro que mañana será igual –pidió sonriéndole-

Comenzó a cerrar lentamente los ojos, ante el cansancio, sin percatarse de que Shadow se acercaba a el como podía, el pequeño tomo lugar a un lado suyo, manteniéndose recostado a su lado mientras se apoyaba de uno de sus brazos, al sentirlo tan cerca el azulado dio una sonrisa y abrazo un poco al pequeño para después dormir.

* * *

Nayi: más que listo el cap. Tres ;)

Nery: ternuritas, Sonic adora a Shadow y viceversa (sonríe)

Nayi: pues nada amigos, seguro nos vemos de nuevo, más tarde, no olvidéis comentar

Nery: cometen si les gusta lo que leen o si les divierte (como a mi ¬w¬) adiós

Nayi: hasta pronto, no olvidéis, el destino de Shadow esta en vuestras manos (voz sombría y siniestra XD)


	4. Chapter 4

Una sola semana había pasado desde el accidente con Eggman, pero, la criatura y ser supremo mostraba grandes diferencias; crecía más rápido de lo que cualquier niño normal, hace apenas una semana no podía hablar, sostenerse por sí mismo o cualquier otra cosa; a tan solo una semana después este podía gatear y mantenerse en momentos de pie, incluso pedía algunas cosas por medio del habla, algo intrigante para el héroe azul.

-Shady, hoy quiero que salgamos a dar un paseo ¿Qué te parece? –pregunto sonriéndole-

-si –respondió en medio de un balbuceo tierno-

-vaya que creces rápido, solo mírate, hace una semana que vives aquí y ya quieres ponerte de pie –sonrió acariciando su oscura cabeza –y ni hablar de tu estatura, ya estas más alto –aseguro tiernamente-

Ese día, el azulado había decidido llevar al pequeño al parque, se mostraba bastante aburrido solo estando en casa, así que le tomo de la mano, dispuesto a salir a pasear con él unos momentos. Camino a la salida se detuvo porque algo había llamado su atención; sin darse cuenta recordado cuando él era pequeño, tenía un oso de felpa al que llevaba a todas partes, y, si mal no recordaba aun lo conservaba.

-espera Shady, tengo algo para ti –afirmo seriamente-

-¿Qué es? –pregunto balbuceando curiosamente-

-es una sorpresa –dijo acariciando su cabeza-

Corrió hacia su habitación para buscar en un mueble junto a su cama, sacando cajones, buscando entre su "ropa" hasta que lo encontró, en el segundo cajón del blanco mueble, se encontraba su primer y único oso de felpa, lo tomo entre sus manos y camino de regreso a la estancia, solo para entregárselo a Shadow.

-mira, es esto, era mío cuando era pequeño y no sé porque pero quiero que tú lo tengas –acerco hacia el un oso de felpa, color café, muy bello-

-lindo –sonrió el pequeño mientras lo tomaba –gracias Onic –sonrió viendo al erizo, abrazando al oso de felpa-

Salieron al parque, ellos solos. Sonic soltó al pequeño en el área infantil mientras él tomaba asiento frente a él en una de las bancas del parque. Aun viéndole, noto como el pequeño sonreía tomando carrera hacia el arenero, en donde otros niños se encontraban jugando, siempre sin soltar a su nuevo amigo, el oso de felpa que le había regalado Sonic.

-diviértete –grito al verle correr torpemente con su oso en brazos –pero que mono –susurro sonriente-

Shadow corría hacia el arenero, notando a todos los pequeños jugando allí; deseoso de jugar y hacer amigos, como toda alma inocente, se acercó a ellos sonriéndoles mientas preguntaba con voz tímida y tierna.

-hola, ¿puedo jugar? –pregunto trabadamente-

-¿tú quién eres? –Pregunto groseramente un erizo pequeño-

Todos los pequeños presentes eran mayores que él, no por mucho, quizá un par de meses el menor de todos, pero aun así, eran mayores, cuatro pequeños. Todos le miraron de arriba abajo, con desinterés y desconfianza.

-Shady –susurro tímidamente cuando les vio a la defensiva-

-ese es nombre de niña –dijo burlonamente el mayor de todo ellos, de aparentes cuatro años-

-No es de niña –replico haciendo un puchero-

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Tu osito para dormir? –pregunto de nuevo el mismo bribón-

-h-he…e-el… -susurro sin poder terminar su oración-

Antes de terminar ya tenía a los pequeños bribones tironeando de su nuevo amigo, tratando de arrancar de sus manos al pequeño oso de felpa. Los pequeños eran: un conejo color marrón, parecía ser el menor de todos (aunque mayor que Shadow), un zorrito rojizo, y dos erizos, uno color gris y el otro, que era el mayor, color gris oscuro.

-¡no! ¡No tires de él! ¡Es muy sensible! –Gritaba Shadow entre pucheros al ver que el niño mayor alaba su amado oso-

-¿vas a llorar bebé? –pregunto burlonamente-

El resto le ayudaba a tirar del oso o en ocasiones solo reían, burlándose del pequeño Shadow, quien, ahora deseaba llorar como cualquier pequeño que se encontrara asustado al ser acorralado por niños mayores.

-¡no! –Gritaba de nuevo aferrándose al brazo de su oso –lo romperás, suéltalo –pedía gimoteando-

-¿o qué? ¿Vas a llamar a tu mami? –pregunto burlón-

-¡ya déjalo! –Pidió de nuevo-

Los cuatro tomaron el brazo contrario del oso, tirando de este con fuerza consiguieron a medias lo que deseaban, arrancaron de los brazos de Shadow una parte del oso, solo el pequeño bracito del oso, que se desprendió al no ser suficientes costuras para soportar tan brucos tirones.

-¡lo rompiste! –Grito mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su morena mejilla –mi osito –murmuro en medio de un gimoteo de llanto-

-¿vas a llorar? –preguntaron burlándose-

-¡Tontos! –Grito molesto el pequeño Shadow-

A un costado suyo tenía un pequeña palita de plástico, justo con la que habían estado jugando los niños antes de que el llegara al arenero. Impulsado por la ira causada por la pérdida de su osito, tomo la palita de juguete en sus manos y con las fuerzas que le acompañaban, golpeo al mayor de todos en la cabeza.

-¡Toma eso erizo tonto! –grito con voz enojada, sin dejar de ser tierna-

-¡auch! ¡MAMÁ! –Grito llorando el erizo gris –me duele mi cabecita

-¡tú también toma! –grito de nuevo golpeando a otro de los pequeños con la misma pala –y tu

Golpeo a todos con dicha pala mientras tomaba a su osito, y, el brazo de este en sus manos, no faltó quien quiso hacerse el valiente a pelear con Shadow. El mayor, dejando su llanto, trato de golpear al pequeño, valiéndose de su tamaño y edad.

-que no –grito Shadow arrojándole tierra en la cara-

El pequeño que peleaba con Shadow comió la mayor parte de la arena mientras que lo otro cayó sobre su rostro. El niño comenzó a gritar y llorar, al igual que los otros, llamando de inmediato la atención de sus madres y la de Sonic.

Desde su lugar, Sonic veía como unos niños tiraban de los brazos de Shadow, preocupado, corrió hacia el para hacer que esos bribones le soltaran. No iba muy contento, le molestaba que esos niños le pegaran a Shadow.

-¡suéltalo niño! –Grito molesto Sonic, mientras tomaba en brazos a Shadow-

-¡¿Por qué le gritas a mi hijo?! –Pregunto molesta una mujer –fue ese niño tuyo quien inicio –replico molesta-

-¿usted es la madre de este monstruo? –Pregunto Sonic, señalando al niño mayor-

-si –ya era muy tarde cuando había captado que le había llamado monstruo a su hijo –quiero decir, no, es un bebé-

-aleje a su monstruo de mi Shady, ese pequeño bribón lo ha lastimo –se quejó molesto señalando al niño mientras Shadow lloraba abrazado a el –y no solo eso, ese niño rompió su osito

A la escena se incorporaron las madres de los otros niños, igual que la primera, molestas por que el pequeño Shadow les había golpeado con una palita de juguete.

-¿Qué no ves? Ese niño que llevas le pego a mi hijo con un juguete –dijo molesta otra mujer-

-así es, ese niño es una amenaza –dijo otra de ellas-

-aquí la única amenaza son mujeres como ustedes, criando a monstruos como ellos –menciono molesto Sonic, señalando a los niños-

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres para decir eso?! –pregunto molesta una de ellas-

-mire señora no pienso seguir discutiendo porque sus monstruos golpearon a Shady y rompieron su oso, debería darles vergüenza –aseguró con molestia mientras abrazaba a Shadow-

-¡claro! Nos dice cosas porque él es hombre pero ¿Por qué no habla con mi marido? –Pregunto molesta una mujer –a ver si le dice lo mismo

-no me gusta meterme en problemas señora –aseguro molesto Sonic –no veo por qué pelear, seguro es igual de agresivo que el malvado monstruo de su hijo –dijo enojado –ven Shady, deja a esas señoras y su hijos

Enojado con esas personas, camino hacia la salida del parque con Shadow muy triste en sus brazos, aun llorando, no solo por su oso, sino por cómo le habían llamado esas mujeres y sus hijos.

-¡vuelve aquí! –Gritaron molestas las mujeres-

Sin prestarles más atención, salió del parque, tratando de consolar a Shadow, abrazándole o mimándole, pero nada daba resultado.

-Shady ¿Qué te pasa? –preocupado, le miro mientras caminaba-

-¿crees que soy una amenaza? –murmuro sollozando-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Tu? ¿Una amenaza? –pregunto anonadado –pero claro que no Shady, no eres una amenaza, eres la cosa más dulce y linda que he visto –sonrió acariciando su cabeza para tranquilizarle-

-pero ellas dijeron que yo era eso –sollozó viéndole –y no sé qué es-

-no les creas Shady, solo estaban molestas porque les grite a sus hijos, en todo caso la amenaza seria yo –sonrió acariciándole –ignóralas, cada que alguien te diga que eres una amenaza piensa en que yo le grite a unos niños, eso sí es ser una amenaza, pero lo merecían, nadie se mete contigo y sale de pie, no si estoy yo para cuidarte –aseguro sonriéndole de manera cálida-

-te quiero Onic –susurro el pequeño con voz tierna mientras le abrazaba-

-yo también te quiero Shadow –susurro sonriendo levemente-

Caminando lentamente por los bellos parajes repletos de césped, recordó que Tails necesitaba que regresaran Shadow y el a su taller justo en una semana, si mal no recordaba esa semana había llegado, sin pensarlo, desvió su camino en dirección al taller de su hermano.

-¿dónde vamos? –Quiso saber el pequeño al desconocer ese trayecto-

-no tengas miedo, iremos hacia el taller de Tails, supongo que no lo conoces –dedujo al ver la extrañada mirada de su compañero-

-¿es malo? –Pregunto con cierto sigilo-

-no, para nada, él va a ayudarnos –sonrió acariciando la oscura cabecita de Shadow-

-¿no me ara nada? –Pregunto desconfiadamente –como las mujeres del parque. Malas, Malas señoras –señalo con su dedito, agitando se mano de arriba abajo en dirección al parque-

-je, je, descuida Shady, Tails no te hará daño, él y yo somos hermanos, te conoció cuando eras más pequeño y te quiso –tratando de animar a Shadow, le sonrió diciendo esto con confianza-

-bueno –sonrió al ver que podía confiar en el zorro-

Tan pronto como llegaron al taller, Sonic entro sin avisar ya que le parecía que Tails le estaría esperando desde hace tiempo. Apenas entraron encontraron al zorrito de dos colas apegado a un microscopio, revisando cromosomas en un ordenador y analizando el ADN de Shadow. Viéndole así, Sonic saludo.

-hola Tails –dijo sonrientemente con Shadow en brazos-

-¡¿Qué?! –rejunto exaltado, se encontraba tan concentrado que la repentina llegada del azul le había sobresaltado-

-tranquilo amigo soy yo –sonrió burlonamente al verle asustado-

Escucharle gritar había asustado un poco a Shadow, causando que se achicara junto al cuerpo de Sonic, solo para cubrirse por si había algún peligro del que no pudiera defenderse.

-calma Shady, solo se asustó Tails –menciono viéndole confortablemente-

-lo lamento chicos –sonrió apenado el zorrito –veo que no olvidaste que debías venir Sonic, bueno, entrégame a Shadow –pidió extendiendo ambas manos-

-espera Tails, necesita conocerte primero, se asustara si solo lo apartas de mi –declaro viéndole seriamente-

-oh…entiendo –tomo aire para después exhalar y dirigirse a Shadow –hola, me llamo Tails ¿y tú? –pregunto solo para ganarse la confianza del oscuro-

-…mmm…Shady –murmuro apegado a Sonic-

Se apartó de ellos bastante sorprendido al escucharle hablar, apenas hace una semana no podía siquiera murmurar un simple "si" y ahora mencionaba su nombre.

-¿ya habla? –pregunto impresionado-

-eso creo ¿Qué no le escuchaste? –dijo el azulado irónicamente-

-guay, me parece que esto va más allá de un simple error de Eggman, si puedo hacerle unas cuantas pruebas más, tendré el antídoto –afirmo analizando a Shadow con la mirada-

-muy bien, permíteme, Shady ¿quieres ir con Tails? –pregunto viéndole tiernamente-

-…no –respondió tajantemente-

-pero te mostrara cosas nuevas, y… -al igual que cuando era un adulto joven, este respondió, interrumpiendo al azulado-

-no –dijo de nuevo-

-Shady ¿quieres que Sonic permanezca contigo? –pregunto viéndole el zorrito, tratando de convencerle de permitir que le analizaran-

-… ¿el estaría con migo? –prepuso inocentemente-

-por supuesto que si –menciono el hermano de Sonic-

-…si –respondió Shadow-

El pequeño zorrito indico a su hermano que debía acercarse hacia, el junto a Shadow; debía hacerle varias pruebas: reconocimiento de cosas, objetos, utensilios, etc.; pruebas de sangre, visuales, físicas, metales, de memoria, en fin, un montón de experimentos y pruebas que tenía que hacerle al moreno, así como radiografías, analizar sus moléculas, sistema inmunológico, locomotor y todo lo relacionado con su sistema óseo.

-bien Sonic, mantén a Shadow, necesito una muestra más de sangre –pedía tomando una aguja en sus manos-

Entendiendo a donde llegaría todo eso el moreno opuso resistencia, alejando al zorro de su brazo he incluso, apartaba a Sonic al saber que él le ayudaría a conseguir su sangre.

Un luchando por que le liberaran, pateo al viento en busca de su libertad. Lo cual era imposible por su tamaño y el solo hecho de que él era solo uno le hacia las cosas imposibles.

-no ¡Traidor! –Gritaba viendo a Sonic con la mirada cristalizada –dijiste que no dejarías que me lastimara ¡traidor! –Grito de nuevo-

-no Shady –dijo el azul viéndole –no te traiciono, esto es para que te recuperes –afirmo notándole triste-

-estoy bien, no estoy enfermo, dile que no me toque –pedía lastimeramente-

Sin prestar atención a eso, Tails se acercó he inserto el aguja en su brazo, obteniendo así suficiente cantidad de sangre para averiguar la cura al problema que este tenía.

Sintiéndose traicionado por el que creía era su único amigo, Shadow desvió la mirada cristalizada, apartando a Sonic con su bracito, el que tenía sano claro está, mientras tanto, dio una mirada llena de furia dirigida al zorro, algo que desconcertaba demasiado.

Jamás se pensaría ver a un bebé que aparentaba dos años con una mirada llena de rencor hacia alguien pero aquella mirada que Shadow poseía dejaba más que en claro que no todo era imposible y que lo que se pensaba que si era una vil mentira.

El zorro se alejó un poco de él, precavido por tal mirada. Sonic no dejaba de verle preocupado, ante la mirada de Shadow él no era más que un maldito traidor que le había prometido ser su amigo y cuidarle y que ahora permitía que alguien desconocido, como Tails, insertara un aguja en su brazo y extrajera su líquido vital.

-Sonic, ya tengo lo que necesito, regresa de nuevo en una semana –pidió petrificado el zorro al ver la rabiosa mirada de Shadow-

-como digas Tails –respondió el azulado-

Salió del taller de su hermano con un bastante molesto Shadow en brazos. No se atrevía a mencionar palabra alguna y, aunque Shadow fuera pequeño en esos momentos, dejaba en claro lo que deseaba y sabía muy bien cómo expresar sus disgustos, algo peculiar en niños de su edad.

De modo inusual, Shadow se encontraba ahora dándole una regañina a Sonic, algo que Tails sabia era que se desarrollaba de un modo demasiado veloz, incluso resultaba extraño, cosa que le quitaba el sueño al zorro.

-no debiste traicionarme –murmuro molesto Shadow-

-¿Qué dijiste? –desconcertado, fijo su mirada sobre el oscuro-

-que no debiste traicionarme ¿eres sordo a qué? (pregunto molesto)

Algo sucedía con Shadow, normalmente no se comportaba de ese modo, quizá cuando era normal pero a esa edad y de esa estatura, no era muy usual.

La anonadada mirada del erizo azul se mantenía fija sobre el, era algo abrumador saber que una persona a la que hace apenas unos segundos consideraba y catalogaba como tierno, dulce, lindo y bastante adorable, de un momento a otro cambiara su actitud, parecida a lo que era antes del accidente con Eggman.

-Shady de verdad lo lamento –menciono con cierto desconcierto sobre su voz-

-no interesa y no me llames Shady –interrumpió tajantemente con una mirada fría-

-pero Shady, a ti siempre te ha gustado que yo… -sin permitir que este terminara, de nuevo Shadow le interrumpió-

-no, no me gusta y siendo sincero tu compañía tampoco ¡bájame ahora mismo! –ordeno gritando molesto-

-no are eso, estas a mi cargo y no pudo dejarte aquí, a mitad del bosque –negó el azulado, afirmándole con más fuerza-

Camino a paso apresurado, regresando de nuevo a casa aunque a Shadow le desagradara la idea.

A paso veloz, entro a su casa y cerró la puerta con brusquedad, azotándola, cosa que causo un sonido fuerte, coloco a Shadow sobre la alfombra que adornaba la sala de estar y camino en dirección a la cocina, sin decir palabra alguna.

Recordó que Amy le había dicho que podía darle un poco de puré de fruta a un bebé así que en la cocina comenzó a tomar algunas sartenes, cuchillos, fruta, que por esta ocasión seria manzana y trato de elaborar el dichoso puré; con una que otra dificultad había conseguido hacerlo. Estando a temperatura ambiente, lo tomo, colocando un poco en un pequeño tazón y lo entrego a Shadow, quien permanecía sentado sobre la alfombra.

Le facilito el puré, entregándolo con desgano al moreno. Cumplida su tarea camino escaleras arriba para dirigirse a su habitación, dejando al moreno solo.

Ninguno decía palabra alguna, el azulado había salido de la escena hace unos momentos mientras que el disgustado y pequeño azabache solo trataba de alimentarse. Momentos después, descubrió que Sonic le había otorgado su alimento sin ningún utensilio para comerlo.

El moreno erizo frunció un poco el ceño he intento, como pudo, subir las escaleras hasta toparse con el segundo piso en donde camino en dirección a la habitación del azulado, la cual estaba a tan solo unos metros de las escaleras. Una hermosa puerta blanca era lo que se interponía entre los dos erizos, la cual el erizo azulado había olvidado cerrar, fue empujada por el oscuro; entro a la habitación de Sonic, topándose al azulado sentado sobre la cama, dando la espalda hacia la puerta, se acercó caminando torpemente hacia él y llamo su atención, pronunciando inaudiblemente su nombre.

-S-Sonic –dijo por fin-

Sin recibir mas respuesta que un murmullo y un bufido de fastidio, se puso frente a él, colocándose entre sus azuladas piernas, con su rojiza mirada posada sobre la del azulado. De inmediato aquello exalto un poco a Sonic, según él, Shadow se encontraba molesto y no esperaba que fuera a buscarle y mucho menos esperaba que se colocara de manera remordida en sus piernas.

-¿Qué haces? –Pregunto sin mucho ánimo-

-¿está molesto con migo? –el tono de voz que utilizaba solo aumentaba su contraste con la inocente mirada que había llegado a sustituir la que poseía anteriormente-

-¿Qué no eres tú el que estaba molesto? –Monótonamente, giro su mirada a otro lugar, evadiendo la de Shadow-

-no, Shady no está molesto –trato de gana altura, parándose sobre las puntas de sus pies, solo para estar más cerca del rostro del azulado –Shady lo siente

Sin mencionar palabra los verdosos ojos del azulado se abrieron lo más que podían, era demasiada la sorpresa y el desconcierto que sentía por tan solo escuchar a Shadow hablar de ese modo, jamás había imaginado que el pidiera disculpas y mucho menos de ese modo. De pronto su mirada atónita se fijó sobre el pequeño Shadow que ahora ponía sus oscuras manitas sobre las piernas del azulado en un intento de apoyarse de ellas para subir a la cama.

-¿te estas disculpando? –estupefacto, meneo lentamente la cabeza, sintiendo como el pequeño pisaba sus zapatillas para ganar altura-

-no quería que te molestaras conmigo, no te hice nada ¿verdad?-

De modo inocente, poso ambos pies sobre los del azulado, pisando sus rojas zapatillas, inmediatamente después, trato de subir su pierna izquierda a las piernas de Sonic, deseando encontrarse sobre la cama.

-eres igual que antes, siempre has sido así, de ese modo, crees que no tienes la culpa de nada, piensas que por ser "la Forma de Vida Perfecta" o "la Ultima Forma de Vida" no te equivocas en nada y no es así –recito lastimado, realmente no se encontraba molesto, sentía que el tiempo de caridad con Shadow estaba por terminar y no deseaba eso-

Cada cambio de actitud de Shadow y la madurez de sus palabras no eran más que indicios de lo inevitable, solamente eran pequeños avisos de la llegada del adiós, el regreso a esa vida de alejamiento y odio que había entre ellos o al menos de Shadow hacia Sonic y realmente eso era algo que hería el erizo porque había aprendido a despertar viendo el rostro del moreno, alimentándolo, paseando o jugando junto a él.

-no entiendo, verdaderamente siempre te ha gustado confundirme, estás loco, un día eras amable y después me tratabas mal –su voz comenzaba a quebrantarse ligeramente, tras cada recuerdo del pasado, y cada vez que Shadow le gritaba –y sin embargo yo sigo tratando de que seamos amigos y tu solo me rechazas-

En un momento de distracción, la mano de Shadow resbalo, causando que perdiera el equilibrio y callera de tajo sobre el piso, golpeando su cabeza contra el lustrado piso de madera, de inmediato comenzó a emitir un sonido agudo, produciendo un llanto sonoro y lastimero; a pesar de estar triste, Sonic no dudo ni un segundo en ayudarle, le tomo entre sus manos y le poso sobre la cama.

-ya dije que lo siento –prepuso entre lloriqueos –yo no quiero que te molestes –cubrió sus ojos con las palmas de su mano, retirando algunas lágrimas-

-venga Shady, deja de hacer eso –susurro al verle así –ganas de nuevo, siempre lo haces

Acaricio suavemente la cabeza del oscuro, tratando de deshacerse del dolor que sentía Shadow sobre su cabeza, dio una ligera sonrisa al oscuro erizo y continuo con un abrazo hacia él, le vio de nuevo y dio una última sonrisa para después preguntar.

-¿te has terminado todo? –Quiso saber, con la mano aun posada sobre su cabeza-

-…no, no tenía con que comerlo –inclino lentamente ambas orejas y vio a Sonic-

-descuida, todo ya paso, ven, vamos a que comas eso-

Caminaron escaleras abajo, en dirección a la cocina para que el moreno terminara su comida y que el azul también comiera algo, después de todo, ambos tenían mucha hambre, Sonic le sentó sobre una de las cosas que Rouge había comprado para su cuidado, más precisos, una sillita alta.

-¿tu estas casado? –Sin saber la razón de sus preguntas, tomo su cuchara, iniciando su comida mientras su mirada curiosa interrogaba a Sonic-

El azulado, que se encontraba comiendo un chilidog, tocio un poco al atragantarse por tan repentina pregunta que Shadow había realizado, le desconcertaba todo aquello ¿para que deseaba saber algo así?, sin más opción que responder a su pregunta, bebió un poco de jugo y trato de continuar.

-he…no, no estoy casado ¿Por qué preguntas eso? –Cuestiono incrédulo-

-cuando estaba en el parque una señora dijo que le dijeras todo a su esposo y en la televisión muestran a un par de personas con un bebé como yo, están casados ¿tu porque no lo estás?-interrogo de nuevo-

-no lo sé, sencillamente no he…encontrado a mi amor perfecto –respondió nerviosamente-

-oh, si tu deseas cuando yo crezca podemos casarnos, así sabrás que se siente estar casado y no tendremos que alejarnos –propuso inocentemente al momento que tomaba un bocado de su comida-

Aquel comentario no había causado más que un sonrojo enorme en su rostro, casi que su rostro parecía las betas que adornaban el negro pelaje de su compañero, además de que había causado de nuevo un atraganto de su parte; ahora una tos más brusca acompañaba su garganta, en un intento de expulsar lo que le asfixiaba.

-ha…espera –carraspeo brutalmente, intentando de nuevo aclarar su garganta -¿quieres casarte? Eres muy pequeño –afirmo un poco abrumado-

-no ahora tonto, cuando sea grande ¿Por qué no? ¿No quieres? ¿Te gusta alguien? ¿Tienes novia? ¿Es la rosa o la blanca? ¿Es el que tiene peinado raro? ¿Quién es? –Sus preguntas comenzaron a abrumar a Sonic, no deseaba molestar pero a esa edad la curiosidad e inocencia eran un problema para la integridad de los mayores-

-alto, alto, alto, no podría casarme contigo, no sé si regresaras a la normalidad, no es que no quiera, no, no me gusta nadie _"¿o sí? No, quien me gusta no puede gustarme_" –pensó nerviosamente –no tengo novia, no es ninguna de ellas y para nada salgo con Silver, como ya te había dicho, no tengo novia o novio –respondió agitadamente, todas y cada una de las curiosas preguntas del moreno-

-entiendo, tú te lo pierdes –susurro, tomando su alimento-

-¿yo que? –pregunto intrigado-

-no, nada –respondió burlonamente con una sonrisa pícara-

-¿quieres que vayamos al parque mañana? –pregunto, tratando de tranquilizarse-

-claro que si –sonrió –quiero que juguemos pero ya no quiero ver a esas mujeres malas ni a esos niños por que como los encuentre de nuevo, vengare la muerte de mi osito –aseguro nostálgicamente-

Sonic sonrió, salió corriendo de allí lo más rápido que pudo y tomo un objeto en manos para después regresar a donde Shadow, encontrándose al pequeño con su plato vacío.

-¿Extrañabas tu oso? –Acerco hacia él su oso reparado y listo para jugar –mientas estabas molesto la arregle y ahora eta listo para ti –sonrió entregándole el juguete-

-gracias –tomo emocionado el muñeco y sonrió –te quiero –abrazo al oso y siguió con su limpieza-

Sonrió al ver a Shadow tan alegre, deseaba que esa actitud prevaleciera en el cuándo regresara a la normalidad, si es que lo hacía, sin más, terminaron su alimento para dedicarse unos momentos a juguetear con su oso y uno que otro juguete que habían comprado para él.

* * *

Nayi: bueno, es todo por este cap. ;) ya nos veremos con mas

Nery: hasta pronto, Nayi esta medio loca. ¿Por qué no pone Lemon? (yo quiero TTnTT) la matare si no lo hace (risa histérica maniaca) jajamuaja

Nayi: jeje ñ_n bueno. **Sharon The Hedgehog Wolf Vampire**, Aquí esta lo que pediste, si no te lo di antes es porque, número uno, no he actualizado el ultimo cap. de mi primer fic (¡¿El amor se compra?!) y dos, no pueden responderse los comentarios anónimos :T pero aquí está el link: www. /naiara. Domínguez. 18 Besos amigos

Nery: yo no tengo uno o3o


	5. Chapter 5

Nayi: hola, pues nada que regrese con otro cap.

Nery: ¿Qué hay?

Nayi: hay cap. XD

* * *

Se encontraba Silver, Sonic y el pequeño Shadow, de nuevo en ese parque donde anteriormente el azulado había tenido problemas con algunas mujeres. Caminaban a paso lento por ahí, buscando un lugar para descansar con Shadow.

-bueno ¿Qué se supone que aremos? –Pregunto el platinado, volviéndose ante Sonic-

-¿tú que crees? Pasear con Shadow –dio en respuesta de una manera obvia-

Silver se mantenía caminando en reversa, observando a Sonic, para su desgracia, no se había percatado que una gran roca se encontraba frente a ellos por lo cual tropezó con ella cayendo de espaldas sobre el piso.

-mi cabeza –murmuro

-ten más cuidado –sugirió con una sonrisa Sonic –ven que te ayudo

Le ayudo a incorporarse, el plateado aun le mantenía tomado de la mano tras levantarse, no por que quisiera, se mantenía haciendo equilibrio, momentos más tarde le soltó. Pasaban exactamente por donde Sonic se había encontrado con Shadow la vez pasada.

-he Sonic ¿has venido antes con Shadow? –Pregunto curioso, revisando el panorama-

-sí, para desgracia y Shadow hiso nuevos rivales –menciono con orgullo-

-oh que dulce –murmuro con ironía el plateado-

-lo sé –sonrió-

Para mala suerte de ambos las mismas mujeres con las que Sonic había discutido la vez anterior también se encontraban allí, con sus pequeños hijos; apenas advirtieron al azulado en compañía de Silver, se acercaron a ellos en busca de venganza. El azulado mantenía a Shadow, al igual que Silver, ambos sonreían y jugaban con él, sentados sobre una banca del parque.

-mira que lindura –musito Silver-

-pero que tierno –sonrió Sonic, acariciando la manita de Shadow-

Las señoras de la vez pasada caminaron hacia ellos y al ver a los dos machos con Shadow de inmediato comenzaron a sacar conclusiones erradas con respecto a ellos.

-ahora veo porque nos dijo todo eso, en realidad no es un hombre –se quejó molesta una de las mujeres, parada justo frente a los erizos-

Se detuvieron al instante, el desconcertado rostro de Silver solo observaba a la mujer frente a ellos mientras que Sonic, quien estaba enterado de todo, sentía una ligera molestia por el comentario.

-por supuesto, ahora veo porque algo me olía mal en el –apoyo otra de ellas-

-seguro este de aquí debe ser su pareja –afirmo una mujer molesta-

Ambos erizos se miraron mutuamente ¿se referían a ellos? ¡Claro que sí!, con prisa, ambos se vieron con horror, girándose rápidamente a otro lado con repulsión. Ellos no se atraían mutuamente y era algo repulsivo que esas mujeres lo afirmaran.

-¡¿yo con él?! –pregunto exaltado el plateado –si claro ¡antes muerto! –grito exasperadamente-

-¿bromeas? El insulto es para mí, antes con Amy que con un chiquillo mal educado como tú y yo jamás estaría con Amy –menciono del mismo modo el azulado-

-bueno como sea, a mí nadie me engaña, yo sé que sois pareja y seguro que lo negarais pero es vuestro problema –prepuso sin mucho preámbulo una mujer de pelaje rojo-

-¿Quién hace el papel del hombre? –Interrogo arrogantemente otra de ellas –tenemos cosas que arreglar con el-

-alto, alto, alto, seremos lo que queráis pensar pero pareja nunca ¿me habéis oído? ¡Nunca! –se quejó molesto el azulado, negando con ambas manos-

-los dos sois un par de pervertidos, maniáticos enfermos –afirmo molesta una mujer –no culpo al niño de ser agresivo como es, con un par de depravados como padres ¡¿Qué se esperaba?! –Grito de nuevo-

-escúcheme bien señora, yo no soy nada de lo que me acaba de decir, quizá mi amigo lo sea pero yo ¡jamás! , soy el héroe de mobius y como tal jamás saldría con mi amigo Silver. No solo porque ambos seamos hombres, él no es listo, parece niño llorica, se comporta como un tarado y, escuchad bien ¡Ronca cuando duerme! Solo por eso –término asintiendo con la cabeza, muy molesto el azulado-

-exacto y que quede claro –reafirmo el plateado. Momentos más tarde se dio cuenta que se había insultado –no aguarda, que no soy eso-

La discusión llevaría un buen rato, las mujeres comenzaban a enojarse, incluso, una de ellas había propinado un fuerte bofetón al pobre y mal informado plateado por la sencilla razón de haber apoyado a Sonic en que sus hijos eran unos monstruos. La situación empeoraba y si había alguien que no soportaba que le echaran a perder su día era Shadow, a él sí que le disgustaba que arruinaran su día, motivo por el cual, comenzaba a apretar los puños y encoger sus hombros con rabia; todo intento de calmar sus impulsos comenzaba a dar resultados hasta que una señora cometió el grave error de soltar la gota que termino derramando el vaso.

-pues mejor largaros ambos a intentar criar a vuestro pequeño, recomiendo que si vuestra cabeza sigue tan retorcida por lo menos no frente al niño, terminara peor de agresivo –sugirió con molestia notable-

Para ese punto el pequeño Shadow ya se encontraba en sus límites así que con ese simple pero bastante molesto comentario él término desbordando su enojo por los cielos; se colocó de pie, justo frente a todos y con voz aun delgada comenzó a gritar.

-¡ya basta! ¡Callad! ¡Eso es una mentira! ¡S-Sonic no es nada de él y nuca lo será! ¡El solo me quiere a mí! ¡A MI! ¡¿Habéis entendido brujas?! –Gritoneo más que molesto Shadow, dejando perplejos a todos –si queréis no volveremos por este horroroso parqué que para colmo está repleto de mujeres acomplejadas como vosotras –término gritando molesto –nos vamos-

Tomo la mano de Sonic, comenzando a caminar en dirección a la salida del parque, bastante molesto ya que ese sería un hermoso día para él y esas personas lo habían arruinado por completo.

Todos se quedaron atónitos, en especial Silver, que no entendía nada en absoluto de lo que se trataba todo aquello, primeramente, ¿Por qué les habían atacado esas mujeres? ¿Por qué Shadow gritaba todo aquello? Nada concordaba en su mente. Sin decir nada, continuo caminando tras los erizos, dejando a todas esas mujeres anonadadas, con la mirada perdida en la sorpresa del peso de las palabras que el ericito había utilizado.

Estando recorriendo el camino fuera de ese lugar, a Silver se le había ocurrido preguntar por todo aquello, era más que obvio que deseaba saber el motivo por el cual había sido relacionado con el erizo azulado y que para colmo recibiera un bofetón por ello.

-he…Sonic. Explícame qué demonios sucede –ordeno viéndole-

-no es nada, la vez pasada que vinimos aquí a Shadow lo molestaron una enanos agresivos y ambos sabemos que a Shadow no le gusta eso así que…cogió una pala y les golpeo en la cabeza, llegaron las madres de los niños, se enojaron, nos dijeron cosas y como yo también les respondí…bueno…ocurrió lo de hoy –explico un poco apenado-

-entiendo… -respondió serenamente –y… ¡¿Por qué carajo dicen que somos pareja?! –Cuestiono más que molesto-

-porque estábamos los dos solos, con Shadow ¿quizá? –sugirió seriamente-

-claro entiendo –agito ambas manos frente a su rostro con rapidez-

Al momento, Shadow extendió sus manos frente a Sonic, pidiendo que le levantara. Apenas le levantó unos centímetros del piso y este comenzó a escalar hasta su nuca, se sentó sobre los hombros de este y comenzó a decir con molestia, viendo reprochablemente a Silver.

-si pero sigue soñando, Sonic no te quiere y nunca lo ara –prepuso señalando al plateado – ¿no es así Sonic? –Pregunto al azulado, acariciando una de sus orejas-

-yo…ha… -trataba de responder pero las palabras se ahogaban en su garganta, causándole que titubeara-

-¿Por qué dices eso? –cuestiono el plateado, viendo a Shadow acusadoramente-

-porque yo lo sé. Y aléjate de él –ordeno con molestia sobre su suave voz-

-Shady no tienes por qué decirle eso a Silver –aseguro girando su cabeza hacia Shadow-

- ¿le quieres más a él? –realizo un puchero mientras le veía-

-no, no, no, yo no quiero a Silver –sonrió viéndole-

-¿Qué le ocurre a Shadow? –Impresionado dirigió su mirada hacia ambos-

-tú te callas erizo –ordeno Shadow –estamos hablando

-vale no me meto –se echó hacia atrás con miedo-

Tanta tensión para Sonic causaba un notable cambio sobre su pulso, acelerándose cada vez más y un notable sonrojo sobre su voz que causaba a los otros erizos una desconertacion gigantesca. Sin más ánimos de continuar discutiendo tomo a ambos y se dirigió con rapidez hacia su casa en donde todos tomaron asiento sobre uno de los cómodos sofás chocolate.

-Sonic quiero explicaciones –menciono un tanto molesto el plateado-

Cruzado de brazos el erizo ámbar se mantenía viendo fijamente al azulado, deseaba arreglar ese problema de inmediato y no bastaría con un simple "no se" que era típico en Sonic para evadir los problemas que se ganaba.

-explica ahora ¿Cómo es que Shadow puede hablar? –Pregunto por primera vez-

-eso no lo sé –respondió de modo típico –solo lo hace

-¿Por qué se molesta cuando te hablo? Y ¿Por qué carajo me está arrojando miradas asesinas? –se exalto al no tener respuestas rápidas a lo que preguntaba-

-ya, ya, ya cálmate joder que cuando haya tiempo te explico todo, además, no es ni el lugar ni el tiempo para preguntar todo esto ¿entendido? –Cuestiono viéndole de reojo-

-pero es que yo… -Sin permitirle continuar Sonic le interrumpió-

-¡¿entendido?! –grito señalándole-

-vale, vale pero no te enojes –pidió temeroso-

-por ahora solo hay que dormir a Shadow, es un poco tarde y el debería descansar un poco –afirmo viendo a ambos erizos –vamos Shady, tienes que descansar unos momentos, después todos saldremos a jugar ¿te parece? –Pregunto amablemente al ericito-

-¿el también vendrá? –pregunto señalando al plateado-

-claro –sonrió enérgicamente el erizo azulado-

-¡Para nada! ¡Yo no me paro junto a vosotros ni aunque me paguen! ¡¿Para qué?! ¡¿Para qué me apaleen de nuevo?! ¡Ni pensarlo! –Gritoneo exaltado el plateado erizo-

-no haces falta, Sonic y yo podemos divertirnos solos y tu solo estorbarías –saco su lengua, mostrándosela a Silver con afán de molestar –me voy, de nada sirve que discuta porque soy un niño bueno y los niños buenos no discutimos con plateados torpes con penados raros –menciono sarcásticamente, recorriendo el pasillo-

Emprendió caminata hasta la habitación de Sonic en donde acostumbraba dormir con el erizo dejando así, a un muy molesto Silver y aunque Shadow fuera solo un infante de aparentes tres años y hablara de un modo entrecortado en ocasiones y con mala pronunciación en otras, sabía como hacer que Silver perdiera los estribos.

-como me gustaría tener su pequeño cuerpo sobre mis piernas y un cinturón en mi mano –murmuro molesto el plateado-

-y a mí me gustaría tenerte del mismo tamaño que el para apalearte a nalgadas –menciono con una mano sobre la cadera el azulado erizo –tú le tocas y yo te multiplico lo que le hagas por diez ¿entendido? –empuño su mano frente al rostro de Silver, intimidándole-

-vale, lo tengo en cuenta –respondió viéndole con nerviosismo-

Todo continuaba de modo tranquilo hasta que de nuevo le fue irresistible a Silvera continuar con uno más de sus cuestionarios hacia Sonic, amada molestarle un poco con cada cosa que le prestaba la oportunidad de hacerlo y la actitud sobreprotectora hacia Shadow era algo que le regalaba una y mil razones para realizarlo.

Lentamente, se acercó al erizo sentado a su lado, poniendo un tanto incomodo a su compañero azul quien solo se limitada a quedarse inmóvil he ignorar al erizo plateado.

-Sonic…ahora que Shadow se fue… -se acercó un poco más a Sonic, acorralándole de algún modo con el respaldo del sofá-

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto? –pregunto nerviosamente-

-dime ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto Shadow? Je, je si hace apenas unas semanas que tú y el peleaban –afirmo viendo con seriedad al azulado, sin dejar de lado su tono de picardía-

-¿de qué hablas? No es por nada solo que es un pequeño y no…no puedo descuidarle –aseguro evadiendo la mirada del ámbar-

-¿así? –cuestiono pícaramente –verás Sonic…cuando uno pasa mucho tiempo junto a una persona que…la verdad nos hace sentir cosas pues todo se altera –menciono altaneramente-

-ya cállate, se a dónde va todo esto y no me gusta así que mejor cierra la boca ¿vale? –desesperado por encontrar el modo de acallar lo inevitable solo comenzaba a ignorar al plateado-

-ni siquiera lo intentes erizo, tu solito eres el que me causa todas estas dudas, primero: defiendes a Shadow a capa y espada, segundo: Shadow tiene algo extraño contigo yo lo sé, el me insulta cada que me acerco y Tercero: solo mírate, te pones nervioso con esto ¿me ocultas algo? –Continúo interrogando sin saber muy bien porque lo hacía-

Acorralado, opto por seguir las enseñanzas de su fiel amiga Amy, quien le había enseñada el pulcro arte de chantajear, mentir y poner las cosas en contra de quien comenzaba así que volteo la perspectiva solo para hacer sentir incomodo al plateado erizo y dejara así de intervenir en asuntos más allá de su incumbencia.

-¿Por qué preguntas todo esto? –Comenzó serio – ¿te preocupa lo que Shadow, un bebé, pueda hacer? –Pregunto de nuevo, ahora con voz intrigada-

-no me cambies el tema yo…no pregunto por las razones que tú crees –afirmo un poco nervioso-

-¿le tienes celos a un niño? –cuestiono de nuevo. Su fin no era otro más que el solo hecho de hacer que Silver se callara-

-¡¿yo?! ¡¿Celoso?! ¡¿Acaso tienes un chilidog en lugar de cerebro?! –exaltado comenzó a transpirar-

-no se me ocurre ninguna otra causa –asevero con la mano sobre el mentón-

-…yo…no…tu. Sabes que…de acuerdo, bien, te dejare tranquilo –admitió más tranquilo, sin palabras en la boca-

Mientras tanto, el erizo azul saltaba de felicidad, mentalmente, felicitándose así mismo por la huida tan rápida que había decidido tomar y que para su fortuna había resultado exquisitamente bien, tanta felicidad contenida plasmo una sonrisa de medio lado sobre el semblante del héroe.

_-"Gracias Amy_" –recitaba mentalmente el erizo azulado _–"tanto chantaje que me has practicado termino sirviendo de algo y el engaño mejor"_. Bueno Silver, ya es un poco tarde ¿tienes hambre? –pregunto volviendo a su naturaleza amable-

-sí, un poco, pero…yo no sé cocinar así que tu tendrás que hacerlo –se encogió de hombros-

Levanto los pies, colocándolos sobre la mesa de centro que el azulado poseía en su sala. Como todo un rey comenzó a pedir al azulado una bebida, un platillo de algo que fuera de su agrado y algún postre, con una sonrisa fingida el azulado realizo una reverencia sarcástica cual lacayo atendiendo a su rey.

-por supuesto su alteza ¿algo más? –interrogo sarcásticamente-

-oh si, ya que me lo recuerdas, un batido de chocolate me sentaría muy bien –aseguro colocando sus brazos tras su cabeza, recostando ambos contra el sillón-

-tengo una mala noticia y una buena noticia. La buena es que tengo ingredientes para batido, la mala es que… ¡Yo no soy tu jodido criado, si deseas todo eso levántate, lávate las manitas! Y ¡Cocínalo tú! –grito viendo con seriedad al erizo ahora frente a el –ha, lo olvidaba, yo no sé nada de cocina así que si deseamos comer tenemos que hacerlo juntos –afirmo un poco molesto-

-que genial, mi madre siempre me lo dijo, Silver, decía: Algún día terminaras cuidando a un erizo negro con franjas rojas, machote agresivo que se convertirá en un bebé por culpa de un maniático imbécil que no sabe ni crear un robot estable y con un amigo azulado que te invitara a su casa y te pondrá a cocinar porque no sabe una polla como hacerlo –afirmo con sarcasmo-

-mi madre me dijo algo similar solo que era así: Sonic, en un futuro no muy lejano te toparas con un erizo negro, oh si y se volverá bebé porque un maniático idiota no pudo acabar con él y para tu desgracia tu amigo frente de marihuana plateado favorito se la pasara acosándote con preguntas estúpidas y te pondrá a hacer cosas que no tienes idea de cómo hacer así que prepárate. Sí que tenía razón mi madre –aseguro viendo al erizo con seriedad-

-mejor date prisa que con lo que tú sabes y lo que yo se podremos cocinar algo decente para comer –ordeno viéndole-

Ambos tomaron lugar en la cocina en donde la mesa era lo que ocupaba mayor lugar. Sonic tomo un delantal azulado con encaje de un tono más oscuro en el final, del mismo modo, acerco uno hacia Silver. Por desgracia el de Silver era de un color que le disgustaba.

-bueno no tengo más delantales así que tendrás que usar este –acerco hacia el plateado un precioso delantal color rosa-

-¡¿acaso te drogas?! ¡No usare esa cosa! –Grito al ver tan coqueta prenda-

-vamos solo será entre nosotros, nadie más lo sabrá y si no lo usas podrías ensuciarte –sonrió viéndole con afán de convencerle-

-no tienes una idea de cómo te odio –murmuro viéndole mientras tomaba con desdén la prenda-

-anda llorica y date prisa que ya tengo hambre –sonrió mostrando un tierno mohín sobre su rostro-

Ignorando las queja y lo mucho que el plateado replicaba se dirigió hacia la mesa para buscar lo necesario. Silver tomo entre sus manos una sartén, revisando cuidadosamente el objeto con la mirada.

-Sonic ¿esto para qué? –Pregunto curioso acercándole la sartén –yo sé que aquí se cocina pero…esta es un poco…grande

-venga tío que esa es para cocinar sopas o algo así. Coge otra –ordeno viéndole-

Mientras que Sonic tomaba algunas coas para cocinar lo único que llegaba a su mente, que eran sus preciados chilidogs, Silver mantenía sus manos sobre la estufa, tratando de averiguar cómo funcionaba cada cosa.

Ambos perdían la paciencia al momento que Sonic cocinaba las salchichas estas comenzaron a tornarse de un color oscuro y al darle a probar a Silver de inmediato noto en su rostro el desagrado y repugnancia.

-¡esto sabe agrio! –Grito quitando los restos de su lengua –sabe horrible, creo que esta quemada o algo así

-¡hazlo tu entonces! –grito molesto su azulado amigo

* * *

Nayi: ha por todos los cielos, lamento que este cortito pero joder, la inspiración me dejo de lado por este tiempo y cuando eso pasa hasta yo me aburro -.-Uu

Nery: se nota la falta de ánimos. Con reviews sanara. ¿Quién dijo yo? XD

Nayi: je, je nos vemos con más. Disfrutad del sabor de boca que os ha dejado mi cap. O em…**es posible que este fic sea POSPUESTO por cuestiones de inspiración (**_**por si os preguntáis por que no actualizo como prometí**_**). Será **_**reemplazado,**_** por así decirlo ya que SI lo seguiré, apenas llegue inspiración, por otro que de verdad me gustaría que observarais y comentarais porque si lo **_**"reemplazo"**_** (**_**no lo are, si continuare con el**_**) es por algo ;) **

Nery: nee ya leeremos el otro XD


	6. Chapter 6

-me aclaro la garganta –que si hombre ya llegue XD pasad a leerlo

-hola, ¿Quién extraño a la tía mas cabrona de aquí? XD (Nery)

-que va tía, que va –sonrió-

* * *

Aun con las cosas en manos los erizos trataban de comenzar a cocinar algo, morían de hambre pero para desgracia ninguno de los dos sabía nada acerca de la cocina, absolutamente nada. Silver dedujo que si podían cocinar algo frio no habría necesidad de dejar de comerlo porque sufriera quemaduras como había ocurrido con los chilis; cogió entre sus manos pan de centeno, lo partió, tratando de simular un emparedado.

-pensé que si tal vez no usamos fuego saldrá todo genial –menciono sonriente, tomando el pan entre sus manos-

-hasta que aportas ideas. Ahora, lo único que se me ocurre es…un emparedado –sonrió arrancando el pan de las manos de Silver-

-ese era mío –susurro realizando un notable puchero-

Sonic cogió entre sus manos un poco de mantequilla, comenzando a untarla sobre el pan. Por otro lado, Silver se mantenía cortando un trozo de jamón y algunos vegetales ya que ese era el último pan que el azul tenía, estaba dispuesto a luchar por él.

-Sonic ese es mío –dijo acercándose lentamente hacia Sonic-

-le pondré mantequilla –murmuro ignorando a Silver-

-Sonic…ese es mío –repitió señalando el panecillo-

-y un poco de col –murmuro del mismo modo, ignorándole de nuevo –Silver ¿crees que deba ponerle crema? –tomo un cubierto entre sus manos mientras le veía-

-¡¿C-Crema?! –grito histérico-

-¿no te gusta?…quizá un poco de queso también sabría delicioso –sonrió viéndole-

-¡¿te has vuelto loco?! ¡¿Qué le dirás a Vainilla cuando hagas eso?! –Pregunto con las manos sobre su cabeza al imaginar a Sonic comiendo a sus amigos-

-¿Vainilla? ¿De qué hablas? –Pregunto dudoso –ha…ya entiendo…imbécil me refiero a esto –acerco a su rostro los productos lácteos, envasados mientras le veía con ironía –idiota

-¡maldito! ¡Me asustaste! –Grito con el corazón en la mano-

-como te decía, le pondré un poco de esto –rebobinó sus acciones si tomarle importancia a lo dicho por el plateado-

-¡joder Sonic deja de decir lo que le aras a ese pan que es mío! –Grito viéndole cerio-

-¡si me atrapas! –Grito del mismo modo-

Dicho esto, salió corriendo con el panecillo en manos y Silver muy molesto tras él. Recorrían toda la casa de Sonic, quien le llevaba buena ventaja a Silver por su increíble velocidad súper sónica; el plateado no se quedaba atrás, con ayuda de su telequinesis arrojaba uno que otro objeto al azulado, retrasando su paso.

-he que es mío ¡regresa cobarde! –exigía molesto Silver. Corriendo tras el cómo toro encerrado-

-píllame primero –carcajeaba el azulado-

Harto de escucharle, cogió un florero de cristal con ayuda de telequinesis y lo arrojo con fuerza al azulado, impactando contra su cabeza emitiendo un sonido sordo; por consecuente el erizo azul cayó al piso, tirando también el panecillo por el cual se había pasado escapando de Silver.

-¡¿ves lo que has hecho imbécil?! –Pregunto exaltado, aun sobre el piso –ahora ni tú ni yo

-¡¿he qué te pasa?! ¡Ese era mío! ¡Yo lo cogí primero! –Asevero gritándole –por tu culpa no comimos –realizo un puchero al ver que su única posibilidad de alimento se encontraba sobre el piso-

-ya esta es tuyo –burlo Sonic –lo único que yo sé hacer y que es con lo que he estado alimentando a Shady es puré de manzana y budín –sonrió, tratando de incorporarse pesadamente-

Antes que se pusiera a plomo el plateado le derribó de nuevo, propinando una patada al brazo con el que se mantenía sostenido.

-grandísimo… ¡¿Por qué no dijiste eso?! ¡Con el hambre que tengo te comería a ti si te viera con crema batida y una cereza! –Grito muy seguro de sus palabras-

Indignado, el azulado se puso de pie y camino hasta esto con premura y enfado, estando cerca, propino un bofetón al moreno rostro del plateado mientras decía disgustado.

-toma eso pervertido. –Mostrándose molesto, dio media vuelta-

Camino en dirección a la cocina dejando a Silver desconcertado y con un hambre feroz. El plateado camino tras él, encontrándoselo sentado sobre una silla mientras comía un poco de budín, sin esperar se sentó a su lado, cogió una cuchara y comenzó a comer del plato del azulado.

-esto esta rico –menciono probando un poco de la sustancia suave-

-lo sé, esta deliciosa por que la hice yo –socarronamente, sonrió-

-ha claro que sí. No sabias asar una salchicha –afirmo, comiendo de nuevo un poco de budín-

-yo nunca dije que sabía asar salchichas –replico en su defensa-

Continuaron comiendo un poco de aquello, mientras e azulado se dedicaba a comer tranquilamente a Silver le preocupada que se terminaran todo el budín y no le dejaran un poco a Shadow ya que probablemente él tendría hambre al despertar.

-¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto el azulado ale verle tan serio-

-nada, solo estaba pensando en que quizá no deberíamos comerlo todo tal vez Shadow se despierte con hambre –respondió pensativo-

-no te preocupes por eso, aún queda mucho y si se termina le hacemos mas –sonrió viéndole-

-en ese caso –sonrió cogiendo de nuevo su cuchara para comenzar a comer-

Aun con el bocado dentro de sus bocas, a Sonic le llego una espléndida idea a la mente. Si Silver permanecería allí por unos momentos más podrían jugar algún videojuego. Le encantaba ganar y no tenía a nadie con quien jugar ya que Tails se la pasaba trabajando en el tornado X, Shadow no quería ni estar cerca de él, Amy se la pasaba corriendo tras él y no deseaba pasar más tiempo con ella, en cambio Silver solo era un amigo que no tenía nada que hacer.

-Silver ¿quieres quedarte a jugar videojuegos? –pregunto viéndole-

-claro –sonrió viéndole –eso sí, no seas llorica cuando te gane –advirtió sonriente-

Instantes más tarde y ya habiendo terminado de comer ambos se dirigieron con prisa hacia la sala, sentándose frente al televisor. Sonic se apresuró conectar la consola al televisor, eligiendo uno de sus juegos favoritos para después retar al plateado en el mismo.

-prepárate para perder –sugirió Silver, muy confiado-

-lamento decírtelo pero no me gusta perder y me niego a hacerlo –menciono de manera similar-

No habían pasado si no un par de minutos después de la primera partida que dejaba ver al plateado en un estado de frustración al no poder superar a su amigo Sonic en la puntuación, el azulado estaba ganado limpiamente y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Se mantenía pulsando los botones del mando sin obtener resultado alguno, más que una suave risilla por parte del azulado al estar barriendo el suelo con él en ese juego que tanto gozaba de jugar. Un sonido fue emitido por los amplificadores de sonido del televisor, era signo de que el juego había terminado y quien había salido victorioso era el azulado.

-¡NO! ¡Esto no es posible! ¡Yo nunca pierdo! –Grito Silver, posando sus manos sobre su cabeza con frustración-

-si lo es, ahora mismo acabas de perder –reafirmo socarronamente-

-P-pero…no…es posible –dirigió su mirada a sus manos, viéndolas en busca de una respuesta a todo aquel dilema-

-lo es, claro que si –con el mando aun en sus manos se acercó un poco a Silver para verle mejor-

Alterado, Silver mantenía su mirada sobre sus manos, en donde aún el mando se posaba. Algo que desconcertaba un poco a Sonic era que Silver se mantenía murmurando cosas que no lograba percibir con claridad ya que eran pronunciadas en modo de un murmullo distorsionado pero le asustaba un poco verle en ese estado.

-Silver –llamo al susodicho, un tanto preocupado-

-Perdí –murmuro de nuevo -¡joder no me resigno! ¡Revancha! –Grito de nuevo, ahora con más ánimos-

-imbécil creí que algo te ocurría –sonrió propinándole un golpe sobre la cabeza-

-Sonic, ya hablando con seriedad, ¿no te causa problemas cuidar de Shadow? –pregunto curioso, acariciando el mando con sus pulgares-

-no, para nada, solo cuando estaba más pequeño y necesitaba cambios de pañal pero Rouge se encargaba de eso, con disgusto pero lo hacía –soltó un par de risillas, recordando todo aquello-

-debió ser algo traumático para ella –afirmo carcajeando-

-eso creo. Además, Shadow es muy tranquilo, salvo cuando estás tú, cuando estamos los tres él se vuelve un poco inquieto –coloco el mando sobre la mesa de centro mientras veía al plateado-

-¿crees que me odie aun? –Le vio serio –entiendo que me golpeara cuando era normal pero ahora que es un bebé ¿aun crees que lo haga?

-no lo creo, él es muy tierno solo que…tu…quizá solo le gusta molestarte –sonrió viéndole-

-¿eso crees? –pregunto dudoso-

-me parece que si-

De nuevo una hora más había pasado. La noche comenzaba a llegar y con ella la suave brisa que arrastraba un murmullo de llamado con tal delicadeza, similar a la dicha al ser pronunciadas. No tardo mucho para que los erizos se percataran del inocente llamado, sin pensarlo, Silver se puso de pie, cambio escaleras arriba y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con Shadow sobre la cama, frotando con sutileza uno de sus ojos.

-¿Shadow? –murmuro para confirmar que se encontraba despierto-

-Mamá –susurro extendiendo ambas manos hacia Silver-

Algo no estaba bien con él, momentos antes él se encontraba con mayor tamaño; notables centímetros de estatura habían desaparecido del erizo negro como la noche, sin mencionar su vocabulario, antes de irse a dormir él podía mencionar las palabras con más dicción, no era muy buena pero ahora solo balbuceaba, sin ignorar que se refería al erizo con el que mayormente discutía como "mamá". Desconcertado, Silver opto por tomarle entre sus brazos, acunándole con cuidado y ternura.

-¿Qué pasa Shadow? –pregunto preocupado al verle tan sumiso-

Su actitud no era normal, había tenido un gran progreso y ahora se mostraba como el primer día que le había visto, volvía a ser el tierno, sumiso y frágil infante que era el primer día después del accidente. No le gustaba que se comportara de ese modo, Shadow era un poco agresivo antes pero verle así era algo que le extrañaba demasiado. Sin saber qué hacer, bajo de nuevo para comunicarle de todo eso a Sonic.

-he Sonic –llamo preocupado –parece que algo malo ocurre con Shadow –profirió con el ceño fruncido-

-¿Qué dices? –Pregunto lleno de preocupación-

-ahora que fui a verle no le vi normal. Solo míralo. Me llamo "mamá" mientras buscaba refugio entre mis brazos –atestiguo serio-

-quizá solo este bromeando Silver –realizo un ademan con la mano, ignorando lo que decía mientras restaba importancia a las palabras del ámbar-

De nuevo, Shadow se ocultó entre los brazos de Silver, guardándose del exterior entre la pelusa de su pecho, buscando una protección maternal que al parecer encontraba entre los brazos de Silver. Notarle de nuevo con la actitud de un infante desprotegido era algo que no podía soportar, no solo porque deseara que regresara a la normalidad, le disgustaba, de algún modo, verle tan desprotegido e indefenso.

-Carajo Sonic ¿es acaso que no le ves? ¿Esto te parece una broma? –Menciono molesto mientras mostraba la dulce escena-

De inmediato se giró frente a ambos, lo primero que noto, por ser imposible de ignorar, fue que el azabache se mantenía aferrado a Silver como si se tratase de su oso de felpa, sin el cual conciliar el sueño era imposible; lo segundo fue que el tamaño de Shadow era más pequeño, por unos notables centímetros.

-¿Qué le ha sucedido? –Cuestiono sorprendido –no está igual que cuando se fue a dormir, tan solo el tamaño –repitió atónito-

-eso te decía, además de eso, mírale, solo me dijo mamá y de ahí en más nada –de nuevo su mirada se fijó sobre Shadow-

-déjame ver –acerco su rostro hacia Shadow, viéndole más de cerca –Shadow ¿aún me recuerdas? Soy Sonic, anda, dilo "Sonic" –pidió tranquilamente-

-la única respuesta segura que recibió fue una sencilla mirada del pequeño, eso y el hecho de que había extendido su mano para tocar su nariz mientras aún mantenía su cuerpo aferrado al de Silver. Nada de eso le había gustado al azulado: ahora Shadow no podía hablar, de nuevo, no reconocía a nadie, se mantenía siendo un bebé, al parecer común y corriente, con todas las características de un infante de seis meses de edad.

-esto no me agrada Silver –afirmo viendo al plateado con preocupación –tenemos que decirle a Tails, él es el único que nos puede ayudar, aun no se cumple la semana para regresar pero me temo que tendremos que ir mañana en la mañana. Ver a Shadow de ese modo no me gusta para nada, me preocupa –término, posando su mano sobre su mentón-

-a mí también me preocupa Shadow, a pesar de que no me llevo de maravilla como para que digas "Tío este macho es mi hermano" pero no me gusta verle así y menos cuando me ve de modo suplicante mientras me balbucea "Mamá" –toco la frente del azabache con cuidado-

-por dios Silver, no sé qué voy a hacer. No me desagrada tener a Shadow aquí conmigo pero cada día que pasa veo más lejos la posibilidad de recuperarlo; verle crecer día tras día me daba esperaras de tener de nuevo con nosotros a Shadow, el normal y ahora con esto… -frunció el ceño preocupado, notando como Shadow daba ligeros golpecillos al pecho de Silver-

-todo estará bien Sonic, ya verás, todo regresara a la normalidad y en poco tú y Shadow estarán correteándose de nuevo, librando batallas, golpeándose mutuamente, todo volverá a ser como antes –aseguro regalándole una confortable mirada al azulado-

No menciono palabra ante ello, en su lugar, ofreció una sonrisa que lograba apreciarse un tanto melancólica, por supuesto, la melancolía se ocultaba tras las gemas del héroe, como siempre lo había hecho desde que su destino le eligió como el salvador de los demás. Ante la sonrisa que parecía real frente a la mirada de Silver, este solo se dedicó a cunar un poco a Shadow, siempre viendo a Sonic.

-Sonic, deja de pensar en eso, Tails es un tipi sumamente listo y no dudo ni un poco en que ahora mismo este con la cura en la punta de la mano –afirmo sonriéndole-

Lejos de allí, se encontraba dentro de su taller, sin poder conciliar el sueño aun en busca de la tan anhelada cura para Shadow. El zorro de dos colas comenzaba a frustrarse un poco, mientras parecía estar a punto de resolver el dilema algo salía en desacuerdo con sus planes y todo lo que creía eran logros se iban a la basura hechos un montón de nada. En el instante que parecía tener la solución en las manos, esta simplemente se alejaba, dejándole con la conclusión de: las moléculas que habían sido encogidas no eran nada más que simplemente suspensiones, es decir, se mantenían "quietas" ya que había sido imposible hacerlas desaparecer, por tanto, eran inestables.

-¡¿Qué me falta?! ¡¿Qué?! –Grito histéricamente, tomando unas cuantas notas entre sus manos –ya he revisado esto antes y solo muestra lo mismo, no hace más que…hay…confundirme. Es como si esta cosa cambiara cada tres –posiciono sus manos sobre su cabeza, masajeándola un poco por el estrés que sufría-

Se encontraba exhausto, nada tenía sentido, desde que Sonic había ido a pedirle ayuda se había dedicado incansablemente a buscar el modo de remediar lo que le había sucedido a Shadow. Sin encontrar respuesta a nada, se la pasaba noches en vela, tratando de hallar el modo de solucionar todo. Exprimir su energía de ese modo no hacía más que distraerle y confundirle más, haciendo que cometiera uno que otro error en cuanto a las notas he ignorara los detalles que verdaderamente eran necesarios para resolver todo.

-todo de nuevo: ya revise la muestra de sangre uno y la dos, todo parece normal en ellas, no cambian mucho a excepción en que la uno tiene…muestras de… -somnoliento, bostezo cubriendo sus ojos –un detenimiento de todas las células, misma situación me resulta extraña, es como si hubiese detenido el tiempo sobre esa, a este estado le he denominado "puntoX" –menciono, tomando de nuevo notas sobre una cinta de grabación –maldición –golpeo con puño la mesa en donde se encontraba trabajando-

Sin decir nada más salió hacia su casa, dejando su taller bajo llave y en él todas las muestras, apuntes y grabaciones que había realizado para buscar el antídoto. Estando por fin en su hogar, no pudo esperar a llegar a su habitación y recostarse sobre la cama, en su lugar, se quedó dormido sobre unos de los sofás aperlados de la sala, que era el primer lugar al que había recurrido.

* * *

Una vez más, con los chicos, aun se mantenían preocupados, mas Sonic que pensaba que Shadow seguiría empeorando a tal punto de quedarse así para siempre, o, al menos hasta que transcurrieran los años de edad que el tenia, entonces volvería a la normalidad, eran las conclusiones que el cobalto sacaba.

-es to no puede seguir así –murmuro frotando su azulada cabeza-

-no es tan malo Sonic, recuerda que Tails tendrá la solución pronto y todo volverá a ser como antes –sonrió positivamente, aun con Shadow en brazos-

-eso espero Silver –preocupado, giro su cabeza hacia Shadow, viéndole-

Las horas transcurrían a paso lento y pesado, ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer mientras que, con aires de inocencia y castidad, el ahora de nuevo, pequeño Shadow se mantenía jugando con algo entre sus manos, eso era uno de los dedos del azulado.

-al menos alguien se divierte –sonrió Silver al ver la escena-

-por lo menos él lo hace –menciono de igual modo el azulado-

-deja de preocuparte. Sonic, ya es tarde, tengo que irme –giro su cabeza hacia el ventanal de la sala, notando que el ambiente se había vestido de negro-

-sí, ya es tarde, demasiado para que te vayas solo –afirmo un cansado Sonic-

-¿Qué me pude pasar? –Pregunto confiado –nada ha de pasarme

-por lo menos deja que te acompañe –sugirió poniéndose de pie junto a Silver-

-¿Qué pasara con Shadow? –Cruzo sus brazos, viendo a Sonic-

-ira con nosotros bobo –afirmo seguro

Sin decir más los tres salieron de la morada de Sonic para dirigirse al oscuro ambiente nocturno. Nada lograba verse con claridad puesto que lo único que iluminaba era la preciosa luz de luna, continuaban su camino cerca de un bosque en donde todo se veía con más dificultad. Sonic abrazaba suavemente al pequeño, creía que probablemente le asustaría tanta oscuridad pero era el infante quien se encontraba más tranquilo, ignorante de cualquier peligro.

-Sonic, creo que debiste haberte quedado en casa con Shadow –murmuro Silver mientras notaba todo ponerse más tétrico-

-pamplinas, yo no le temo a nada y Shadow tampoco –afirmo seguro-

-claro, te creo eso pero eso era cuando Shadow era normal, ahora solo es un bebé –susurro preocupado-

-¿Qué ha de pasar? Somos dos erizos, uno con velocidad sónica he increíble belleza, yo, y otro con telequinesis ¿Qué podría salir mal? –pregunto confiado-

De la nada una joven mujer se acercó a ellos a paso lento, por su caminar se daba a entender que se encontraba confundida; ella caminaba en dirección contraria a la de los erizos, topándose con ellos.

-no os recomiendo caminar por aquí –murmuro la joven, deteniendo a Silver del brazo-

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué dices eso? –cuestiono el plateado-

-haya adelante se encuentra un loco atrapando personas, no os lo recomiendo, por favor, dad la vuelta por el bien de vuestro pequeño –sugirió asustada –tengo que irme, recomiendo no ir allá

La joven dama salió corriendo a paso veloz; todo lo que había dicho no hacía más que impulsar al erizo a investigar más sobre esa supuesta persona que aterrorizaba a todos. Seguido por Silver, corrió con rapidez a saber de lo que ocurría.

Al momento de llegar se encontró con el típico desastre, personas corriendo y Eggman siendo el responsable de toda esa catástrofe. De inmediato dedujo que eso lo hacía simplemente para llamar su atención, como había hecho la vez pasada, dejándole un muy grato recuerdo de su último encuentro.

-he Silver, mira quien es, el huevo idiota –menciono socarronamente, entregándole a Shadow-

-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Por qué me das a Shadow? –pregunto preocupado-

-tengo deudas pendientes con este imbécil, llévate a Shadow, no quiero que nada malo le ocurra –ordeno con más seriedad-

-¿Qué pasa si te lastima? –pregunto preocupado-

-si no te vas de aquí con Shadow el que saldrá lastimado eres tu –dijo en son de amenaza hacia el plateado-

-le dejo a salvo y vengo a por ti –sugirió dándole la espalda-

-que nada le ocurra a él. Silver, ¿entendiste? Que nada le ocurra –ordeno viéndole-

-de acuerdo –aun sin verle, asintió-

El plateado salió corriendo con Shadow en sus brazos, acunándole con protección; partió hacia atrás de unos árboles, tratando de ocultarse de la mirada y detección de los robots de Eggman, escondido tras la maleza, continuaba escabulléndose, sin ser percibido por ningún miembro de la armada del doctor.

Por otro lado se encontraba Sonic, para frente a la nave de Eggman sobre un montón de robots destruidos, los cuales, habían sido hechos añicos en un santiamén por él, aun viendo rencorosamente al doctor, salto hasta quedar sobre la nave de este para así estar más cerca de él.

-vaya, creí que después de lo que le habías hecho a Shadow jamás regresarías –afirmo con molestia-

-te equivocas erizo, ahora más que nunca quiero probar mi maquina también contigo ya que me fue tan efectiva con tu amigo. Erizo ¿Cómo reaccionaron cuando les dijiste lo que paso? –Pregunto con afán de lastimar a Sonic pues él no sabía nada de que Shadow seguía con vida-

-estarán bien después de todo –respondió con seriedad –pero tú, tu no

Mientras el azulado trataba de conseguir una pequeña venganza su plateado amigo se mantenía combatiendo contra una armada de robots que le habían pillado antes de llegar a la casa más cercana. De inmediato, un sonido se escuchó lejos de allí, el erizo plateado lanzaba ataques pero le era difícil por tener que proteger a Shadow.

El pequeño lloraba a más no poder, se encontraba aterrado por no saber lo que sucedía y escuchar tantos disparos, explosiones y gritos del plateado al recibir ataques y no poder esquivarlos por su causa.

Aun en la batalla, Silver destrozó a un pequeño robots que disparaba contra él; solo fue suficiente ese instante de descuido para que varios más le acorralaran, poniéndole entre árboles y robots. Uno de ellos se acercó mientras el daba una patada a uno de ellos, percatándose de que la nuca del plateado se encontraba expuesta, así, dio un fuerte golpe a este, haciéndole caer de rodillas sobre el piso, aturdido y sin saber bien lo que ocurría.

Silver se mantenía aferrado al azabache, aunque vista se encontrara nublada, su cuerpo no respondiera bien a sus llamados y su mente se encontrara bloqueada, como si hubiese recibido una descarga eléctrica que le dejaba privado del oído y ligeramente del tacto. Todo se escuchaba en eco, viéndose cada vez más nublado, incluso el llanto de Shadow que sonaba cada vez más y más lejanos.

-Sonic –murmuro pidiendo ayuda-

Lejos de allí se encontraba Sonic, hablando con el doctor. Un comunicador de la nave sonó, emitiendo una voz que parecía decirle algo a Eggman, la voz metálica de uno de sus robots advertía que Silver The Hedgehog se encontraba no muy lejos de allí, tirado sobre el piso con algo en manos.

-señor, se ha encontrado al individuo con algo en manos, de inmediato cumplimos sus órdenes y le derribamos pero aun esta con vida ¿le dejamos así señor? ¿Qué hacemos con el pequeño que trae en manos? –Pregunto una metálica voz desde el transmisor de la nave de Eggman-

La mirada de Sonic se abrió al máximo, no sabía qué hacer, sentía como su corazón se aceleraba con miedo. Habían atrapado a Silver y Shadow no podía escapar por sí mismo, sin saber qué hacer, golpeo la bocina de la nave de Eggman para evitar que siguiera escuchando el mensaje.

-¿Qué te pasa erizo? –Pregunto molesto – ¿que no sabes que era importante?

-Lo importante ahora soy yo Eggman, el problema soy yo –menciono para desviar su atención de Silver y Shadow-

-ha te preocupa tu amigo –murmuro seguro-

-no, no es así, no me importa nada, yo solo vine a pelar contigo por la muerte de Shadow –mintió tratando de sonar seguro-

-entiendo…Atrapad al erizo –ordeno mediante un comunicador-

-¡que no maldito! –grito saltando de su nave lo más rápido que podía-

Olvidándose por completo de Eggman salió corriendo tras Silver, buscándole por donde podía, al encontrarle le vio tirado sobre el piso, a punto de caer en la inconciencia mientras que uno robots levantaban a Shadow, listos para llevarle ente el huevo.

No tenía más opciones, era salvar a Shadow o salvar a Silver. Con el corazón en la mano decidió seguir a loa robots que llevaban a Shadow, dejando a Silver a merced de los robots, arrepentido de dejarle así, golpeo al robot que mantenía a Shadow, liberándole, lo tomo en brazos y regreso a donde Silver.

-perdóname Silver, debía ir por Shadow –murmuro alejando a los robots de Silver-

No obtuvo respuesta alguna, en su lugar tenía quejidos de dolor provenientes del plateado. Logrando por fin deshacerse de todos los robots, tomo en sus manos el rostro de Silver, quien al parecer se encontraba fuera de sí.

-Silver, por favor, dime algo –pidió preocupado al verle tan inestable y herido-

-Tu sonrisa es mi recompensa –murmuro burlonamente, a pesar de estar herido y no poder mantenerse de pie-

-tonto –sonrió esperanzadamente el azulado-

Sin esperar a que Eggman enviara de nueva cuenta a más de sus chatarras, tomo a Silver entre sus brazos, al igual que a Shadow, por tiendo así a la casa más cercana, en este caso la de Silver. En casa del plateado Sonic opto por recostar a Shadow sobre uno de los sofás mientras que a Silver le recostaba de igual modo, solo que sobre el más grande.

La piel plateada de Silver se veía inundada por color carmesí en uno de los costados, sobre este y su cabeza se podían apreciar además unas cuantas heridas que al parecer eran profundas.

-Silver de verdad lo lamento, tenías razón era peligroso y ahora por idiota os he puesto en peligro, a ti y ha Shadow –con la mirada fija sobre el costado ensangrentado del plateado, se dedicó decir todo aquello-

-no seas llorón –pidió en son de burla –que no nos ha pasado nada, estamos bien –afirmo viéndole –yo un poco lastimado pero nada de muerte

-lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarte con eso-

Sin más se dirigió hacia la cocina, habitación y baño en busca del botiquín de emergencias; en este último fue donde logro encontrar lo que buscaba. Tomo lo necesario, volviendo con Silver, quien aun permanecía recostado sobre el sofá cubriendo su costado dañado con su enguantada mano, ahora teñida de rojo.

-permíteme –pidió tomando una gaza entre sus manos –esto no te dolerá Silver –mojo un poco la gaza en alcohol-

-solo hazlo, diciendo eso pareces enfermera Sonic –sonrió burlonamente mientras retiraba su mano de su costado-

-solo por hoy, apenas te cures…todo regresara a ser lo de antes ¿me entiendes? –Pregunto de igual manera-

Coloco el alcohol sobre la herida, que era un poco profunda, recibiendo como resultado un quejido de Silver, ignorándole continuo con su trabajo, limpiando con cuidado la lesión que había sufrido el costado de su amigo plateado; una vez limpia, se dedicó a colocar unos vendajes alrededor de su torso para que no sufriera alguna infección.

-ya termine con tu torso Silver. No te muevas que ahora va la frente –pidió sonriéndole-

-gracias Sonic –levanto la mirada, aun sin salir de su posición sobre el sofá –de verdad

-no Silver, no tienes nada que agradecer, yo te debo dar las gracias por comprender que permitiera que te hicieran esto mientras buscaba a Shadow, de verdad lamento haberte ignorado –coloco un poco de alcohol sobre un trozo de algodón, para después limpiar la lesión sobre la frente del plateado-

-ni siquiera me lo recuerdes Sonic, lo que es bueno es que nada malo nos ha pasado, eso es lo que importa –sonrió tomando la mano quede Sonic utilizaba para limpiar su frente y así guiarle ya que había detenido se acción-

-tienes razón, es lo que importa –sonrió para continuar con su trabajo –ahora, creo que es un poco tarde ¿quieres dormir? –pregunto viéndole-

-claro, solo necesito una manta –sonrió de nuevo –la habitación esta escaleras arriba, tú y Shadow pueden dormir ahí –sugirió viéndole-

-de ningún modo, no te dejare dormir aquí, no es correcto, primero permito que te lastimen y ahora esto, eso no lo are –menciono viendo a Silver-

-ha Sonic, por favor, además, yo no puedo moverme de aquí y mi sofá es muy cómodo –dijo cruzándose de brazos-

-lo hago solamente por Shadow, solo por eso –aclaro viéndole con seriedad ya que había logrado su objetivo sobre el-

-sí, si, como digas, ahora largo, anda que ya es tarde –orden sonriéndole-

El azulado tomo a Shadow entre sus brazos, camino escaleras arriba y le coloco sobre la cama, arropándole con mucho cuidado. Ver a Shadow dormido era algo que le llenaba de esperanza, esperanza de verle de nuevo normal, escuchar se voz una vez más y, aunque fuera solo para pelear o discutir, reunirse de nuevo con él, era algo que anhelaba.

Recordó que Silver aún se encontraba abajo así que tomo una almohada, una manta caliente y bajo de nuevo solo para encontrase al plateado dormido sobre el sofá, con su torso y frente vendados, no soportaba que lastimaran a sus amigos por su culpa, sentía que había sido culpa suya ya que le había puesto a cargo sabiendo que quizá no podría defenderse a él y a Shadow.

-perdona Silver –murmuro el cobalto-

Acto seguido, coloco la manta sobre Silver, cubriéndole con cuidado de no lastimar ninguna de sus heridas, coloco la almohada con delicadeza bajo la cabeza lastimada de Silver y continuo arropándole.

Recibió un quejido por parte del moreno, al parecer le había lastimado un poco al colocarle la almohada. De nuevo, acomodo los vendajes de la cabeza, después de haber terminado, camino escaleras arriba para dormir un poco.

* * *

-ya se lo que dije –sonrió –ya se lo que dije pero con un review que llego por allí…me salió la inspiración a la mitad del cap. del nuevo fic :3 pero si, ya lo estoy terminando, poco a de faltar para subirlo no os desesperéis. Bueno, dudas ya sabéis

-ya lo he visto, júntense conmigo que yo revelo los secretos del nuevo fic XD jaja no amigos No me drogo


	7. Chapter 7

-hola de nuevo ;)

-Hola

* * *

La mañana comenzaba de nuevo para los erizos. Para Silver no era una muy buena mañana, se sentía cansado, adolorido y ahora además tenía hambre, conociendo al erizo azul no aria nada por ello así que como pudo trato de incorporarse de aquel sofá.

Un aroma invadía el ambiente un delicioso aroma que se percibía sobre todo el hogar; la nariz de Silver comenzaba a sentirse atraída por el suculento olor proveniente de la cocina. Con más ánimos, se puso de pie, antes de poder dar siquiera un paso, tono como Sonic tomaba lugar en la sala, con una bandeja en manos donde llevaba el delicioso desayuno que producía el exquisito olor.

-que bien que has despertado Silver –sonrió, entregándole la bandeja –espero que te guste

-tu… ¿me has traído el desayuno? –Pregunto desconcertado el de ojos dorados-

-es lo menos que puedo hacer, además de que salvaste a Shadow, es mi forma de decirte gracias –sonrió de nuevo, viéndole a los ojos-

-no debiste molestarte amigo ¿Cómo es que lo has hecho? Tú no sabes cocinar ¿o sí? –Tomo la bandeja entre sus manos, colocándola sobre la mesa de centro-

-no, no se cocinar pero para correr soy el primero así que…es una larga historia Silver, tu solo cómelo ¿sí? –pregunto de nuevo el azulado-

-¿de dónde la sacaste? –Con desconfianza, observo el platillo-

-mira Silver, esta delicioso, se ve increíble, huele maravilloso, lo traje por ti ¿Qué más quieres? Come y calla –ordeno con aires de ironía-

-si pero ¿Cómo es que tienes esto? –pregunto de nuevo el plateado-

-si no planeas comerlo yo tengo mucha hambre y me lo comeré –advirtió viéndole mientras tomaba la bandeja de nuevo-

-nunca dije que no lo quería. Dame mi desayuno –ordeno extendiéndole ambas manos-

Una voz femenina resonó en la cocina de la morada de Silver. Sin esperar el plateado se puso de pie, con dificultad por las heridas pero la curiosidad era más que su dolor. Apenas y llego a la cocina, seguido por Sonic y se encontró con una joven dama que se encontraba inclinada, vigilando el horno de su estufa.

-que rico –murmuro Silver con notable saliva resbalando por sus labios-

El azulado, que también se encontraba en la cocina junto a él, al verle así le propino un zape, sacando de sus pensamientos al ámbar de un modo poco peculiar pero bastante efectivo.

-es una dama y la respetas –ordeno molesto al verle babear-

-no decía por ella estúpido, lo decía por lo que está cocinando, se ve riquísima –afirmo posando su mano sobre su lastimada frente-

-oh…perdona –sonrió apenado el cobalto-

-con eso no se me quitara el dolor –afirmo realizando un puchero de dolor-

La joven mujer se levantó al percatarse de la presencia de ambos erizos, camino hacia ellos con una radiante sonrisa amistosa y continua con su charla y presentación ya que seguramente el erizo ámbar no le conocía.

-supongo que este es el amigo del cual me has contado –sonrió tiernamente la chica-

-así es, su nombre es –sonriente, la dama realizo una pequeña interrupción-

-es Silver ¿no es así? Silver The Hedgehog, he oído cosas de él y como llego aquí, de verdad que jamás creí conocer a Sonic The Hedgehog y Silver The Hedgehog, es un placer –sonrió viendo a ambos-

-¿has sido tu quien cocino esto? –Pregunto el plateado con cierto rubor por los cumplidos de la joven-

-sí, básicamente ¿Por qué? –Pregunto insegura de la opinión del ámbar-

-por que huele delicioso, se ve riquísimo y ya quiero saber cuál es su sabor –afirmo con una sonrisa-

-en ese caso, os recomiendo tomar asiento, yo iré presentando los platillos de a poco-

Se alejó al comedor para presentar los platillos, dejando a solas a los erizos; Silver no perdió el tiempo, de inmediato comenzó a preguntar el motivo por el cual se encontraba una joven amable, bella y además buena cocinando en su hogar y como era que había llegado allí.

-Sonic ¿de dónde conoces a la chica? ¿Qué hace aquí? –Pregunto el plateado con duda-

-verás amigo: un día viajaba por la cuidad, como lo hacía en ocasiones, por las noches y escuche gritos en un callejón, de inmediato corrí para saber que pasaba y me encontré con ella siendo acorralada por cuatro hombres armados, al parecer la querían raptar o algo así, la ayude y ella me invito a su casa como agradecimiento, por supuesto que me negué pero ella insistió en que era agradecida, le dije que dejáramos eso para otro día, que algún día podría devolver el favor. Tiempo después me entere de que era una famosa chef y que ni siquiera vivía aquí que solo se encontraba de gira. Verte lastimado por mi culpa me hiso pensar en que tendrías hambre al despertar así que un desayuno es lo mínimo que te debo, como no se cocinar fui por ella para que me ayudara y acepto con gusto.

-entiendo…entonces ¿ella es una chef? –Pregunto de nuevo –no puedo creer que una chef este cocinando para mí –sonrió el plateado –genial mi sueño se cumple

-no seas tonto Silver –pidió el erizo cobalto, viendo con reproche a su amigo-

-¿Qué? Siempre quise a una chef para que me cocinara –afirmo viéndole –bueno por ahora me dedicare a probar todo esto

-ya podéis pasar a la mesa –sonrió la joven de nuevo-

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de ambos erizos, más tarde siguieron la sugerencia de la joven y pasaron a sentarse sobre la mesa mientras que la joven de pelaje castaño se dedicaba a presentar platillo tras platillo, dejando a ambos erizos con la boca abierta al presentar diferentes tipos de comida.

Ante la mirada de los dos no pasó desapercibido que la joven solamente presentaba los platillos y se retiraba para que comieran, cosa que no le gusto para nada ni a Silver ni a Sonic, quienes esperaban que la dama se sentara a la mesa con ellos.

-hey amiga ¿Por qué no te sientas? –Pregunto Sonic-

-lo lamento, no acostumbro a sentarme con aquellos a los que les sirvo, simple ética –sonrió la joven ante lo dicho, mostrando su tibia mirada oscura-

-pero puedes hacerlo ¿no despreciaras una invitación o sí? –pregunto Silver, viéndola-

-claro que no, ella es muy educada ¿verdad? –apoyo el azul solo para convencerla-

-gracias, supongo, debo admitir que me resulta un poco extraño –sonrió de nuevo-

Sin importar nada continuaron comiendo, ahora con la joven sentada junto a ellos. El plateado comió hasta que no pudo más, al igual que Sonic, quien arrasó con mayor parte de la comida que era para ambos. Instantes pasaron y la joven se retiró, recibiendo las felicitaciones de Silver y las gracias de Sonic, después, se fue del lugar.

-Silver ¿te ha gustado la comida? –pregunto el azulado-

-¿bromeas? Si no estuviera ya sin poder comer un bocado más ahora mismo estaría atragantándome de nuevo –afirmo sonriente-

-tu siempre atragantándose con cualquier cosa, si no es comida es bebida –afirmo burlonamente el cobalto-

De nueva cuenta se posicionaron sobre los sofás a reposar un poco aquel atracón que se habían dado con la deliciosa comida de la joven que hacía unos minutos se había retirado. Se mantenían viendo televisión sin poder encontrar nada bueno, por lo que ambos se mantenían recostados sobre los respaldos del sofá, cada uno por su lado, viendo con aburrimiento el monitor.

-no hay nada bueno –afirmo suspirando pesadamente el plateado-

-sí, nada sirve –apoyo su amigo azulado-

Se mantenían viendo tediosamente el televisor, sin nada bueno que ocurriera allí. Una vez más se escuchó un llanto sonoro que llegaba desde la habitación de arriba, seguramente proveniente del azabache. No tardaron en reconocer los gemidos, por lo cual ambos corrieron hacia donde provenían los quejidos, a pesar de que Silver se encontrara lastimado.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto inquietantemente Silver-

Al llegar encontraron al pequeño Shadow con las sabanas sobre su cuerpo, aterrándole por no poder liberarse de ellas a pesar de que luchaba. Las extensas mantas rojizas cubrían su cuerpo, manteniéndole aferrado para que no se librase tan fácilmente. Verle así fue algo que causo una suave sonrisa de cariño sobre ambos erizos; el cobalto de ojos esmeralda tomo la manta para encontrarse con el delicado rostro de Shadow, empapado en temor.

-calma Shadow, yo estoy aquí –susurro con voz cariñosa el cobalto-

-así es Shadow. No hay porque llorar –afirmo sonriente el plateado-

Silver tomo entre sus brazos el cuerpo desnudo de Shadow, ya que de nuevo se mantenía sin prenda alguna; acaricio la mejilla morena del pequeño mientras le sonreía dulcemente. Había descubierto un cariño interno hacia Shadow, a pesar de que antes le había llegado a odiar tanto como no esperaba y al verle así se había llegado a enterar de que en él se encontraba un cariño oculto hacia ese frágil ser.

-mi pequeño –susurro acunando un poco a Shadow entre sus brazos, observado por Sonic-

La mirada esmeralda de Sonic se tornó de nuevo melancólica. Le encantaba ver que al parecer Silver había descubierto un cariño hacia Shadow, tenerle cerca suyo, para poder jugar con él, dormirlo entre sus brazos, abrazarle y verle dormir pero a pesar de todo, aun deseaba que Shadow regresara a la normalidad, tenerlo de nuevo junto a él mientras escuchaba de sus labios su típica frase para referirse a él.

-¿Qué ocurre Sonic? –desconcertado, Silver abandonó su acción para verle-

-No es nada Silver. Perdona solo es que…ya quiero que Shadow regrese a la normalidad. ¿Cómo te encuentras Silver? –Pregunto al notarle los vendajes-

-nada de otro mundo, aun me duele un poco pero sobreviviré –sonrió burlonamente, acunando a Shadow-

-tonto –susurro el cobalto-

-Sonic ¿Qué opinas? ¿Se parece a mí? -pregunto burlonamente el plateado colocando el rostro de Shadow junto al suyo-

Los dorados ojos de Silver se mantenían revisando el moreno rostro de Shadow mientras que sus manos colocaban una manta a la cual le había dado forma de su peinado, colocándola así sobre la frente del moreno.

-claro que no Silver. Quítale eso que Shadow no la necesita para verse lindo –las palabras habían escapado de sus labios sin que pudiera evitarlo-

-¿te parece lindo? –Cuestiono Silver-

-¿he? Claro que no. Quiero decir, es bastante tierno y por consecuente lindo ¿no te parece? –Trato de excusar con nerviosismo-

-descuida Sonic, te lo guardo –susurro sonriéndole-

-…he-

Con una suave sonrisa sobre el rostro y hablando por primera vez en serio Silver se retiró dejando a Sonic pensativo. Cansado de esperar una solución, concluyo que la mejor opción era ir con Tails para que le diera respuesta el dilema que se vivía en casa del erizo.

Lo último aquel azulado vio fue a su amigo tomando entre sus manos le perilla de la puerta para después verle retirarse. El azulado quedo solo en la habitación, perdiendo su mirada en la nada, como solía hacerlo desde que Shadow llego a ser un bebé.

* * *

En la morada de una erizo rosada, se encontraba ella y Rouge, la murciélago blanco y mejor amiga del erizo azabache. Las dos se posaban sobre uno de los sofás mientras sostenían entre sus manos un par de tazas que en ocasiones colocaban sobre sus labios para beber su contenido, el cual, era café. La chica, dueña de la casa, se puso de pie y dejo de lado su taza de porcelana, colocándola sobre su mesa de centro color chocolate, el cual no combinaba muy bien con su flamante sofá rosado de terciopelo.

-¿has sabido algo de Shadow? –Pregunto la rosada, tomando de nuevo lugar sobre el sofá-

-no, lo cierto es que me preocupa, sé que él puede defenderse sin ayuda mía o de alguien más pero…no sé por qué siento que algo le ha ocurrido –la expresión de la murciélago lo decía todo, se encontraba frustrada-

-tranquila Rouge, es Shadow después de todo, el estará bien –afirmo toando el hombro de su amiga-

-por más que pienso que es si no logro convencerme, estaría más tranquila si el llamara, aunque me dijera "deja de molestar" como es su costumbre pero quiero saber de él –hablo decidida mientras su rostro se fruncía con impotencia-

-no te entiendo Rouge –negó lentamente la rosa con preocupación – ¿Por qué todos vosotros queréis a Shadow si es un amargado que además os trata mal?

Esas solas palabras bastaron para que la murciélago abriera los ojos en señal de exaltación, sus orejas se re acomodaran, tratando de escuchar mejor y que sus labios se abrieran para dejar salir todo lo que deseaban.

-¿Cómo es que te atreves a decir eso? –Pregunto disgustada, negando con expresión de horror-

-es que así es. Tú te preocupas por el mientras que te dice que te alejes, Silver en ocasiones hace lo mismo aunque le diga idiota, Crema y Vainilla también se preocupan, en especial Vainilla que le trata como si fuera su hijo mayor, al igual que a Silver o a Sonic; Tails le aprecia y se preocupa por él y mi Sonic le quiere –respondió exaltada. Su pecho subía y bajaba al sentirse abrumada que –el solo os trata mal, es así, ninguno de vosotros se detiene a verlo, deberíais estar molestos con el –afirmo severamente –pero en su lugar estáis ahí, preocupados, Mi Sonic también le quiere

La mirada azulosa de Rouge se posó sobre Amy, le mero fijamente con seriedad mientras se ponía de pie, coloco un hermoso bolso de diseñador sobre su hombro y después de eso se dedicó a responder ante todo aquello con voz calmada, indignada y un tanto molesta.

-escúchame Rose; no sabes nada de Shadow, eres una chiquilla que solamente tiene ojos para ver lo que le conviene y que esta ciega ante la verdad. Amy, si queremos a Shadow es porque en el fondo él es un héroe, él es así con todo el mundo por una razón y jamás sabrás cual es si no maduras primero y dejas tus celos por otro lado, no te diré más porque no tiene caso hacerlo ya que estoy segura no comprenderás. Avísame cuando madures y dejes tus tonterías de lado: si Sonic quiere o no a Shadow es asunto de ambos, si Silver también le aprecia es por su gusto –termino de decir con voz severa la murciélago-

Apenas termino con sus oraciones, se dirigió con paso firme hacia la salida, coloco su mano de modo decidido sobre la perilla y salió de la casa de la rosa dejándola parada en el centro de la sala, con la mirada perdida en la nada y la mente cagada de pensamientos.

-no so entiendes –susurro Amy con la voz quebrantada por lo dicho anterior mente –no es el cariño que tú piensas-

La mirada jade que la joven poseía se postraba desconsolada sobre la aun humeante taza de café que minutos antes, había dejado sobre la mesita de noche; De su pupila comenzaba a resbalar un líquido transparente, una lagrima, no de dolor, ni de tristeza, era de impotencia y coraje al saber que nadie le creería y que jamás se encontraba apoyada por sus amigos del mismo modo que el erizo negro. Así, pensando, a su mente llego un recuerdo que se encontraba tan vivo en su mente como el arder de un trozo de madera después de una fogata.

_-¿Qué quieres esta vez? –pregunto sin mostrarle interés, un erizo oscuro- _

_-Nada Shadow, Mi Sonic me pidió que viniera a por ti para saber si quieres reunirte con nosotros –sonrió la rosada, viendo la seriedad del oscuro- _

_Cruzándose de brazos con fastidio y pesadez, le miro, poso su mirada sobre una hermosa montaña que se alzaba a lo lejos y continúo con sus palabras. _

_-dile que no quiero saber nada de vosotros –respondió sin ánimos- _

_-pero…Shadow…él –titubeante, la erizo continuo- _

_-dije que no –insistió de nuevo- _

_-Shadow, no lo entiendes, Sonic quiere que te reúnas con nosotros y me ha enviado por ti. Queremos tu bien Shadow, además mi Sonic –no pudiendo continuar por haber sido interrumpida de un modo brusco, selo sus labios y miro desconcertada- _

_-¡¿Qué no entiendes?! No quiero veros más, ni a ti ni al Faker y deja de decir que es tu Sonic porque tú no eres dueña de nadie, nadie es dueño de nadie –enfrascado en la desesperación, respondió con molestia- _

_-pero es mi Sonic –murmuro titubeante- _

_-mejor vete de aquí, no quiero escuchar una sola palabra que salga de tus labios y mucho menos que digas cosas como esas. Rose déjame en paz y dile al Faker que no quiero verlo- _

El recuerdo había invadido su mente de un modo feroz, hasta que de nuevo, por su parpado otra lagrima resbalaba, el recuerdo no terminaba allí, la razón por la cual se encontraba molesta con Shadow estaba a punto de revivirse sobre su mente, llenándole de enfado una vez más.

_Al regresar con Sonic y comunicarle aquello el erizo se vio afectado más de lo normal, incluso se alejaba un poco de todos para poder pensar con claridad. _

_-Shadow me pidió que no le molestáramos Sonikku –dijo la erizo, tratando de abrazar al azulado- _

_-déjame Amy, no quiero estar aquí –respondió levantando ambas palmas a la altura de su pecho –solo déjame ¿quieres? _

_Dicho aquello se sentó sobre una de las bancas que se reservaban para descansar mientras a lo lejos todos se divertían. La mirada verdosa del erizo lleno de vida ahora se veía triste y decepcionada. Las cosas no pasaban desapercibidas para Amy ella sabía que en el fondo Sonic era diferente a como ella le imaginaba, se encontraba perfectamente informada de que el héroe de mobius tenía al parecer un "pequeño defecto" y ese defecto era un cariño especial por un erizo de betas rojas._

Ese recuerdo había bastado para que ella rompiera en llanto al saber que jamás vencería algo como el cariño que este sentía y que a su parecer no era de amigos, es más, hubo incluso días en los que había llegado a imaginar que era un cariño más allá de la amistad solamente.

Coloco su palma sobre sus ojos, tratando de limpiar hasta la más mínima gota de agua salina. Vencida por sus pesares regreso a su asiento, entregándose al cansancio mental.

* * *

En casa de uno de los héroes de mobius una nueva incógnita se libraba. En el taller del zorro y mejor amigo de Sonic, se encontraba de nuevo el azulado junto a Shadow y su plateado y lastimado amigo Silver. El pequeño y atento zorro se mantenía tomando entre sus manos unas hojas que contenían la hipótesis que había sacado para describir lo que le sucedía a Shadow, se acercó a su "hermano" con paso lento, coloco las hojas, con miles de notas en ellas, frente al rostro del héroe y continuo.

-Sonic, como has visto Shadow comenzó a creer muy rápido, más de lo normal y aunque sin duda sé que eso te alegro ya que creías que regresaría a la normalidad, te equivocas. Shadow ahora se ha vuelto más pequeño, del mismo tamaño que cuando le sucedió el accidente y al parecer ahora tampoco habla, no conoce a las personas. Todo el progreso se ha arruinado –el zorro realizo una pausa, seguido de una mueca dolorosa –y lo que más me duele informarte es que no puedo hacer nada al respecto, si intervengo podría echar todo a bajo, Quiero decir, podría estabilizarlo para que deje de crecer y que permanezca en estado normal pero las consecuencias de eso serian catastróficas –señalo preocupado-

-no te entiendo Tails, si dices que puedes curarle ¿Por qué no lo haces? –Pregunto frustrado el héroe-

-él podría no solo estabilizarse. Podría permanecer en ese estado para siempre Sonic. Si le aplico algún antídoto que interfiera con esto él se estabilizaría pero no te garantizo que crezca hasta la edad que tenía al sucederle esto, es más, te sugiero que le dejes así. Si yo aplico alguna vacuna o cualquier otro modo que cura causaría que dejara de creer Sonic y permanecería como un bebé para siempre –la preocupación afloraba por su voz, así como frustración y pena por no poder ayudarle –solo le empeorare Sonic

-entonces ¿quieres decir que Shadow estará así para siempre? –pregunto con voz quebrantada-

-me temo que si Sonic. Pero aún hay esperanza de que él se recupere. No siempre estará de ese tamaño, quizá vuelva a crecer y cuando lo haga podrías verle bien de nuevo –menciono consoladoramente, tocando el hombro de su hermano-

-¿Qué pasara si vuelve a encogerse? –pregunto con voz lastimera-

-Sonic, cálmate –sugirió Silver, tocando el hombro de su amigo-

-¿Cómo quieres que lo haga Silver? Shadow se encuentra aquí, con este problema sin que yo pueda hacer nada para ayudarle ¿Cómo quieres que me calme cuando el ser que más me preocupa en este mundo no está bien? –un par de silenciosas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, impactando con el rostro del moreno-

Shadow se mantenía en brazos de Sonic, jugueteando con uno de sus guantes; al sentir la tibia lágrima impactando con su mejilla, levantó la mirada, encontrándose así con los ojos esmeraldas del azulado. Su mirada era triste, siendo contemplada por los rubíes de Shadow.

Al escuchar esas palabras de Sonic sus amigos se vieron mutuamente, al plateado no le era muy desconocido pero a Tails le extrañaba de más esas palabras tan sinceras de los labios de su amigo. No dijeron nada, cada uno volvió si vista al pequeño, ignorando lo que, seguramente, al héroe se le había escapado.

-Sonic se lo mucho que te importa pero debes confiar en que estará bien –susurro preocupado Silver-

-así es hermano, quizá y en un momento el vuelva a ser como antes y veraz que todo saldrá bien –sonrió tristemente su amigo de dos colas-

-eso espero –murmuro pesadamente –ya hay que irnos –sugirió titubeantemente –estoy cansado –murmuro para Silver-

-de acuerdo –respondió enterado de sus pesares –ya nos vamos Tails, gracias por todo

-adiós chicos. Lamento no haber podido hacer nada por él, Sonic, de verdad lo lamento –mencionó pesadamente el zorro-

-no es culpa tuya amigo –de nuevo, como todo héroe, se tragó sus penas y sonrió-

A simple vista la sonrisa falsa que le había obsequiado a su amigo era muy convincente pero ante los ojos de alguien que le conocía desde prácticamente toda su vida era muy distinto, Tails se encontraba enterado de que aquella sonrisa solo era un disfraz para ocultar lo mal que se encontraba, resignado, sonrió del mismo modo para después verles partir.

-lamento no poder ayudar Sonic –susurro estando solo-

* * *

El héroe cansado se recostaba sobre el sofá de su amigo mientras que el acunaba a Shadow cuidadosamente, esperando a que durmiera. De pie sobre la sala, se encontraba Silver, apreciando a su amigo con mucha pena.

-Sonic ¿estás bien? –preocupado, dejo su acción y se acercó a el-

-nada que un chilidog no arregle Silver –dio en respuesta, entregando una sonrisa triste-

-¿estás seguro? –pregunto insistente-

-por supuesto Silver, solo estoy cansado, eso es todo –respondió fingiéndose agotado-

-me alegra saber que esas bien Sonic –soltó un pesado suspiro y continuó con su labor –si quieres ve a descansar Sonic, yo me encargo de Shadow –sugirió regalándole una sonrisa-

-gracias Silver –murmuro sonriéndole pesadamente-

Apenas subió las escaleras, Silver se sentó sobre el sofá, acariciando con cuidado las púas de Shadow; coloco al moreno sobre el sofá mientras se dedicaba a verle dormir. De los labios del plateado se escapó un pesado suspiro.

-ha Shadow, vaya que has hecho pasar malas rachas a Sonic –susurro viendo al moreno dormir –deberías tratarle de un modo más amable si regresas a la normalidad. Gilipollas –murmuro suspirando –Sonic te quiere y tú le maltratas, que guay, lo que todos queremos –menciono con ironía –en fin, si sigues de ese modo, cuando te des cuanta será muy tarde

Sin más que decir, el plateado se recostó sobre otro sofá, quedándose dormido.

Sin saber lo que ocurría dentro de la cabeza del moreno, todos dormirán mientras que por la mente de Shadow merodeaban las palabras de Silver, resonando cual eco, nadie jamás se enteraría que por sus palabras ahora el sueño del pequeño se veía afectado, lo peor de todo era que sin quererlo, Silver le había hecho razonar de un modo extraño.

* * *

-eso es todo amigos, espero sigáis leyendo los próximos capis y me alegra que os guste. Es realmente gratificante que dejéis un buen comentario diciendo lo que pensáis de mi fic y mejor aún si este dice cosas positivas, en fin, que paséis un bien día, disfrutad de lo que queda de tiempo y sobre todo, saludos.

-hola, o mejor dicho, adiós, espero que les gustara como quedo el capítulo de hoy que vendría siendo el séptimo de este fic que comenzó como un motivo de risa por así decirlo pero que se ha visto muy bien aceptado así que tomo partes serias. Nos vemos luego y saludos a los lectores.


	8. Chapter 8

-Hola gente bonita de todos los continentes. De regreso estoy

-hola Nery de nuevo XD

* * *

Un par de ojos ámbar se abrían con lentitud y pereza. Los rayos solares atacaban su mirada entrando fugazmente, la piel plateada del individuo emitía un brillo especial ante los primeros rayos solares que traía con sigo la mañana.

Con acto perezoso coloco su mano enguantada sobre sus parpados, frotando con cuidado sus delicadas gemas topacio; incorporo un poco su cuerpo mientras emitía un bostezo alargado, apenas se levanto pudo notar el moreno cuerpo de Shadow que yacía tranquilamente dormido sobre el sofá pero no igual que al dejarle la noche anterior.

Aquella mirada se expandió al contacto con lo que había presenciado. Relajado sobre el sofá se observaba el cuerpo de un ahora n tan pequeño Shadow, la edad se calculaba por debajo de los cuatro años, su piel negra ahora se veía por demás brillante, sin mencionar su rostro que aún no perdía el toque de delicadeza, inocencia e infancia.

Sin poder creerlo, se incorporó de modo torpe, solo para después correr a toda velocidad hacia la habitación del joven héroe; la emoción emanaba por su ser y sin pensarlo entro sin antes avisar, encontrándose al erizo azul sobre la cama, cubierto con una delgada manta. Un fuerte grito de llamado realizó presencia sobre la habitación, proveniente del plateado que llamaba a su amigo.

-Sonic –grito emocionado-

Ante eso el joven se incorporó de golpe, cubriendo por un reflejo su cuerpo con la mata mientras gritaba sobresaltado por el modo poco usual en que había sido despertado. Viéndole así el acompañante recién llegado se acercó más a él.

-¡¿Qué te pasa demente?! ¡Pervertido! ¡Estoy desnudo! –Gritó cubriéndose el pecho con la manta-

-he Sonic, siempre lo has estado, solo usamos guantes y zapatillas, en todo caso son tus manos las que deberías cubrir –afirmo viéndole con ironía y seriedad-

Su compañero bajó la mirada para confirmar que era así, descubrió lentamente su pecho y le vio de nuevo, esta vez con reproche por haber entrado a "su habitación" sin antes haber llamado a la puerta como la gente normal.

-bien pero eso no quita que tenías que tocar la puerta primero ¡¿Qué es tan urgente?! –Gritó molesto, poniéndose de pie-

-Shadow, Shadow es el motivo por el cual estoy aquí, el…-

No había permitido que terminara de hablar, apenas recibió sobre sus oídos el nombre de Shadow empujó al plateado, lanzándolo hacia un lado mientras salía de su habitación a toda velocidad en busca del susodicho con premura por todos lados.

-¡Shadow! –Gritó emocionado buscando al pequeño-

Al encontrase dentro de la sala notó como el nuevo y más desarrollado cuerpo de Shadow se posaba sobre uno de los sofás. La mirada verdosa de Sonic se veía atónita, su respiración era entrecortada y lenta, así mismo, una lenta y suave sonrisa se dibujaba con cuidado sobre su semblante. Su compañero de peinado extravagante realizó presencia a su lado, viéndole con una sonrisa sobre el rostro.

Apenas le noto a su lado el erizo de piel durazno se lanzó sobre él, atrapándole en un abrazo de emoción y felicidad, ante eso, los ojos ámbar del erizo solo pudieron verse atónitos para después relajarse; correspondido el abrazo ambos se mantenían tomados entre los brazos del otro fuertemente.

-Silver, estoy muy feliz. Shadow podría regresar a la normalidad –sonriente, vio directamente a los ojos del ámbar-

-lo sé Sonic, estoy muy feliz por ti –del mismo modo, le vio a los ojos, notando un suave brillo sobre su mirada-

-Shadow estará bien –afirmo susurrando felizmente-

Mientras ellos mantenían sus cuerpos fundidos en un abrazo el pequeño Shadow se incorporaba al escuchar tanto escándalo. Lo primero que sus bellas piedras rojizas notaron fue a ambos erizos tomados en un interminable abrazo, ante ello, se puso de pie con dificultad por el reciente cambio y como pudo se colocó bajo los pies de ambos, golpeando con cuidado la pierna de Silver.

Ambos bajaron la mirada, aun sin dejar aquel abrazo, encontrándose con Shadow bajo sus pies, viéndoles con reproche y celos. Una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó sobre el rostro de Sonic, momentos más tarde se inclinó hacia abajo para tomarle entre sus brazos.

-Shadow que bueno que estas mejor –felizmente le tomo entre sus brazos, acunándole con delicadeza-

-no Mamá –murmuró el pequeño observando al plateado –no toque a Sonic

-¿mamá? –Preguntó exaltado, viendo a su vez a ambos erizos -¿acaso me ha llamado madre?

-eso parece –sonrió apenado el de mirada verdosa –yo creo que eso es mejor a que no te quiera –afirmó sonriéndole-

-pero ¿Por qué madre? ¿Tengo rostro de mujer? –miles de preguntas más fueron realizadas por el erizo, esto solo divertía a un pequeño que se encontraba a su cargo-

-ya cálmate Silver, solo es un bebé, no sabe nada de lo que dice –sonrió acariciando la cabeza del moreno-

El trio paso hacia la sala, era obvio que Shadow tendía hambre después de do haber comido nada durante el día ya que cuando era pequeño no deseaba comer; para ponerle satisfecho el erizo azulado envió a Silver a que le cocinara un poco de pudín mientras él se quedaba en la sala a cuidarle.

Estando a solas con Shadow, este le recostó sobre sus brazos, acunándole con cuidado mientras decía.

-que bien que estés mejorando Shadow –le tomó con cuidado, acariciando sus púas-

-Sonic –sonrió posando ambas manos sobre el pecho del azulado –te quiero

-yo también te quiero Shadow –con más cuidado, acarició la cabeza del oscuro –y mucho

Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando Silver ya se encontraba haciéndoles compañía a ambos así que dejaron de lado toda conversación y decidieron prestarle atención a lo que el plateado ojos color miel decía. Para antes de que mencionara palabra alguno de los presentes el timbre de la puerta había sonado mostrando la prisa que el visitante tenía por entrar.

La puerta había sido abierta por el platinado de púas alargadas, al abrirla por completo se encontró con la murciélago blanca, claro, esa vez no llevaba su hermosa sonrisa sobre el rostro, todo lo contrario, portaba una expresión de preocupación, enojo y frustración, mismos que se recostaban sobre la línea de sus ojos, haciéndole ver cansada y deprimida.

-Rouge ¿Qué te sucede? –preguntó preocupado al verle de ese modo. Su mirada ámbar le veía desconcertada-

-no lo soporto más –murmuro en medio de un suspiro cansado –necesito hablar con Sonic

Sin pedir permiso de antes entrar, apartó al propietario de la pieza por medio de un empujón. Entrando en la casa un tanto molesta se apresuró a buscar al ya mencionado con fines desconocidos.

Sentado sobre uno de los sofás, yacía acariciando tiernamente las púas del erizo negro mientras a este le mantenía sobre sus piernas. La frenética mujer se acercó hasta él, de un modo amenazador, por tanto, alarmándole al mismo tiempo que causaba que bajara al pequeño de sus piernas. La joven mujer le tomó por los brazos mientras le sacudía salvajemente, su mirada agua se tornaba violenta y frustrada.

-ya estoy cansada –murmuro entre dientes con enfado-

-¿Rouge? ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó entrecortadamente con las palabras enredadas en su garganta-

-me encuentro enterada de que sabes algo de Shadow y no tolero más el no saber de él ¡dime que pasa con el! –Ordenó molesta, viendo al erizo con furia-

-no sé de qué me hablas –titubeante, respondió viendo a lados opuestos, tratando de evadir la mirada de la chica-

-¡no me mientas! –Gritando al momento que le sacudía, alarmó a Silver-

Ante todo el bullicio que se llevaba a cabo sobre la sala, el plateado, bastante preocupado, no tuvo más remedio que correr a donde provenía todo aquello.

Apenas se encontró en el lugar de los hechos y se encontró a una histérica dama aferrada a los brazos de Sonic, quien palidecía por la mirada tan abrumada que la joven posea, además de que le sostenía con fuerza y enojo.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preocupado, se acercó a ambos, tocando el hombro de la murciélago-

-¡Ya dilo! –Ordenó molesta agitando con fuerza al chico-

-por favor no sé de qué me hablas –afirmó tragando saliva. Su tez clara se veía palidecida tras cada mirada que ella lanzaba-

-¡habla de una maldita vez con un demonio! ¡Tú sabes donde esta! ¡¿Dónde está Shadow?! –le afirmó con más fuerza, a tal punto que sus manos se marcaban sobre su piel-

-ya, de acuerdo, yo sé dónde está pero suéltame o no diré nada –trató de alejarle lentamente de él-

Los espectadores veían con atención aquello, Silver, que se encontraba atónito, no dejaba de ver todo aquello sin hacer algo por socorrer al azulado, por otro lado, Shadow, aunque fuera un bebé, trataba de alejar a Rouge tirando de su bota mientras pedía que le soltara. Todo era un completo caos, gritos por todas partes, provenientes de los jóvenes y la chica que se encontraba con ellos.

-suéltalo –pedía tirando de la bota de la dama, a pesar de que sus intentos fueran vanos –deja a Sonic por favor. ¡Ya déjalo murciélago maquillada! –Gritó a tal punto que todo el silencio cesó al escucharse su voz-

Esa sencilla y nada complicada oración había bastado para que la chicha se detuviera en seco, afinando las orejas para escuchar mejor y tratar de comprender lo que sus oídos habían percibido. De repente, una sigilosa lagrima de confort salió con presura por la mirada dela murciélago.

La mente a menudo comienza a jugar juegos que a su parecer son divertidos en el preciso momento en que peor nos encontramos, de hecho, es un gozo y placer el que tiene por frustrarnos de un modo tan preciso como lo hace en aquellos instantes más nocivos pata nuestras emociones. Eso era lo que Rouge pensaba que su mente hacía, "jugar con ella y sus emociones" ya que en esos momentos no tenía otra cosa en la mente más que el bienestar de Shadow y su paradero; la última frase mencionada por el pequeño que se mantenía tirando de su bota era exactamente la misma que Shadow utilizaba para dirigirse a ella cuando se encontraba molesto por alguna cosa.

Al no poder soportar aquello, soltó al joven erizo y se giró rápidamente para limpiar la lágrima que había estado resbalando. Vio con prisa al pequeño, examinándole lentamente, fue entonces cuando revisó su mirada, era idéntica a la de Shadow al estar enojado, sus expresiones era más que una sola copia idéntica, eran las mismas solo que más suavizadas por la edad del niño.

-dime ahora mismo que sucede –ordenó dándole la espalda al héroe-

-Rouge, sé que estas preocupada por Shadow pero tienes que confiar en mi –pidió preocupado el erizo-

-¡¿Cómo me pides que lo haga?! ¡A ti no te preocupa, incluso dudo que llegue a importarte! ¡Yo soy todo lo que tiene, su única amiga! ¡Dime ahora donde demonios esta! –Mandonamente gritó al borde de la histeria-

-¡esta frente a ti! –grito de igual modo el erizo, cansado de escuchar que todo el mundo dijera que no le importaba Shadow cuando la realidad era otra-

Atónita, observo a pequeño frente a ella; de un modo casi grosero se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Qué le sucedió? Te aseguro que no soy tonta Sonic, a mí me dices todo, no me conformare con que solo me digas "esta frente a ti"

La joven se arrodillo frente al niño, comenzando a acariciar su cabeza con cuidado. Giró lentamente su cabeza hacia el erizo.

-¿Shadow? ¿Eres tú? –Preguntó viendo preocupada al pequeño-

La mirada del niño aún se veía molesta por lo que no respondía ante nada de lo que ella le preguntara, solo se dignada a verla con molestia para después desviar su vista a otro lado.

-no sabe nada, no nos recuerda y cree que Silver es su madre o algo así, no sabe nada de nosotros. Es como si no nos conociera –murmuro Sonic viendo con melancolía la escena-

-entiendo –susurro ella tomando la mano de Shadow –Shadow, quiero que sepas que siempre estaré aquí para ti y aunque pienses que estoy en tu contra en realidad te estoy apoyando –una suave sonrisa se dibujó sobre el semblante de la murciélago-

-yo solo quiero que te alejes de Sonic –respondió por fin el erizo negro-

Todas las miradas se posaron incrédulas sobre el erizo, en especial la mirada color azulosa de la mujer, quien, además, se mostraba intrigada para después esbozar un radiante sonrisa cariñosa y mencionar.

-está bien, me alejo de Sonic –la mujer de ojos azulados sonrió tratando de darle la razón la pequeño-

-sí, así está mejor –habló el azabache-

-Shady ¿Por qué no vas con Silver hacia el patio? Allí podrían jugar un rato mientras yo busco algo para comer –ofreció el azulado, animando a Shadow a irse con Silver para poder hablar con Rouge en privado-

-bien, pero más tarde iras para jugar con nosotros –aseveró el pequeño, señalando a Sonic con seriedad-

-vale, yo voy con vosotros –un giño realizo presencia sobre el rostro del azulado, acompañado de una sonrisa-

El erizo color plata se llevó con él a Shadow, caminando hacia el patio trasero con el pequeño en las manos, se dirigió con prisa hacia el exterior para permitirle al otro erizo hablar con la chica. Apenas se vieron solos la mujer se apresuró a iniciar un cuestionario, realizando todo tipo de preguntas.

-muy bien azulado, dime ¿Cómo carajo fue que Shadow termino así? ¿Cómo paso? ¿Quién lo hiso? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que este era el? ¿Qué rayos tenías en la cabeza al no decirme lo que ocurría? ¿Cuándo pasó? ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Por qué no le ayudas? –esas y varias preguntas más fueron lanzadas a oídos del héroe. La histérica dama comenzaba a perder los estribos-

-alto, alto, alto, demasiadas preguntas y sol una boca. Te contare todo pero primero siéntate –ofreció calmado –lo que sucedió es esto: Shadow y yo nos enfrentamos contra Eggman, me resbalé, el trato de ayudarme pero justo en ese momento le lanzo un rayo que le dejo inconsciente, lo llevo a su base, y a mi junto a él, están allí, le disparó con un rayo que no sé qué carajo te hace, creo que te encoje hasta desaparecer pero por una extraña razón Shadow no lo hiso, solo disminuyo su edad y por lo tanto tamaño. Ahora esta así, lleva casi cuatro semanas conmigo y Silver; no le hemos ayudado porque Tails dice que podría perjudicarlo y estamos esperando para saber que ocurre –terminó diciendo con voz exhausta, respirando profundamente-

-déjame ver si entendí, eres un grandioso idiota por no confiar en la amiga de Shadow para cuidarle, por no dejármelo cuando esto le ocurrió y un pedazo de imbécil al no salvarle de ese demente de Eggman, pero ese maldito me las pagara, ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! Cuando Shadow regrese a la normalidad le ira muy mal –aseveró molesta, viendo al cobalto con su mirada azulosa-

-solo espera a que Shadow se recupere y yo mismo ayudare rompiéndole la cara al idiota de Eggman –colocó su puño frente a su rostro mientras un aura oscura comenzaba a rodearle-

-he, amigo, tranquilo azulito –pidió notablemente nerviosa la murciélago-

El macho sacudió su cabeza un par de veces tratando de recuperar la cordura, una vez listo, regresó a la normalidad, recordando que le había prometido algo a Shadow, así que, más que dispuesto, emprendió su partida a donde el azabache le esperaba impaciente pero entes de siquiera poder salir al exterior fue detenido por la murciélago, que tomaba su muñeca con fuerza, procurando siempre no lastimarle.

-espera –ordenó preocupada –sé que te has portado muy bien con Shadow y no dudo que quieras cuidarle pero ambos sabemos que no eres apto para esto. Shadow debe estar conmigo, yo me preocupo mucho por él y no estará mejor con nadie más Sonic –espetó lanzando una mirada que decía todo, era momento de que el cobalto se resignara a decirle adiós –hasta que vuelva a la normalidad permanecerá con migo, es lo mejor para todos –mencionó sinceramente. Su mirada azulaba veía de reojo a Sonic-

-¿lo mejor para todos? ¿O para ti? –Preguntó retadoramente –no puedes llevártelo, él está muy bien conmigo, no puedes apartarlo de mi lado así como así, no, me niego a que lo hagas –con brutalidad, tiró de su brazo, alejándose de Rouge-

-escucha bien erizo –retomó poniéndose seria –esto no es por ti o por mí, es por Shadow, el estará mucho mejor siendo vigilado por su amiga y no por su rival –colocó ambas manos sobre sus caderas a modo de regaño-

Si bien la mujer tenía razón no todo era cierto: él había aprendido a quererle tiempo atrás y hacia mucho que no le veía claramente como un rival solamente, claro que eso nadie lo sabía, era algo que se mantenía muy guardado dentro del cobalto de mirada esmeralda. Aturdido por todo, dejó de lado las constantes réplicas de la murciélago he ignorándola groseramente salió en dirección al patio. Ella, muy molesta, emprendió camino hacia el mismo sitio que él.

Apenas se topó con el plateado y su pequeño azabache, tomo a Shadow entre sus brazos sin dar ninguna explicación, ninguna más que lo que dijo a Silver.

-Silver, por favor, prométeme que ignoraras lo que Rouge te diga –su suplicante mirada atravesaba con fuerza atroz el corazón del de mirada dorada-

-¿Por qué dices todo esto? –preguntó descolocado-

-te lo suplico –imploró de nuevo –solo prométeme que pensaras que lo que hago es por el bien de todos-

-Sonic yo –antes de poder continuar ya tenía a su amigo aferrándose a la palabra-

-Júramelo –pidió por última vez-

-está bien, lo prometo Sonic pero ¿Porque me dices todo esto?

Antes de que pudiera continuar, la murciélago ya se encontraba junto a ellos, pidiendo agresivamente al pequeño que ahora Sonic mantenía entre sus brazos. Abstenido de toda razón, el pequeño solo se aferraba al que consideraba su amigo desde que perdió todo conocimiento de si y del resto.

Con las manos sobre sus curvas, la mujer comenzó a exigir le entregasen al niño, que, recién se había enterado, era Shadow.

-Sonic ¿Qué rayos haces? Dame al niño en este instante –ordenó molesta la mujer-

-¿o qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó con sorna y ganas de hacerla enojar-

-no agotes mi paciencia erizo –advirtió con molestia. La ira de veía contenida en su iris azul al saber que por nada del mundo conseguiría quedarse con su amigo-

-¡eso es todo! ¡¿Quieres imitar a Shadow ahora?! Pues bien, sigue practicando porque esas palabras solo puede decírmelas él y solo él hace que me intimide con ello así que suerte para la próxima –levantó una de sus manos en señal de despedida-

Inmediatamente después se encontraba sobre uno de los muros de la casa, había llegado allí por medio de un ágil salto, después de despedirse sarcásticamente de Rouge y dar un pequeño adiós acompañado de una mirada y una sonrisa a Silver, salió lo más rápido que pudo en dirección hacia el horizonte, con Shadow entre sus brazos.

No parada de correr a toda velocidad, cubriendo con ambos brazos el cuerpo de Shadow para evitar alguna lesión. Su precavida mirada retornaba siempre hacia atrás para verificar que no les siguiera nadie. Más y más kilómetros eran recorridos a la velocidad del sonido.

-Shadow te prometí que te cuidaría y eso are –murmuro entre su huida-

Terminó parando cerca de un prado pequeño donde los árboles y pastizales abundaban, cerca de allí, una pequeña cabaña, que era donde normalmente descansaba el erizo azabache, ya que se encontraba muy lejos de la ciudad no era localizado por ninguno de sus conocidos u otra persona, excepto por Sonic.

Incitado por la curiosidad, entró al lugar en el que había visto a Shadow esconderse de la sociedad en más de una ocasión. Dentro la cabaña no era muy lujosa, de hecho, parecía muy rustica con muebles de madera, una chimenea muy bella y bastante limpia, en el recibidor no había más que un sofá marrón y frente a él una mesa de centro hecha a base de madera lustrada. La decoración no era muy elegante pero resultaba acogedora dando la impresión de encontrarse en el hogar. Colgado en una de las paredes se encontraba un marco que dentro contenía la fotografía de una familia, de igual forma, frente a otra de ellas se hallaban un par más de retratos con fotografías de familias hermosas, siempre unidas por un abrazo o con sonrisas cálidas sobre sus rostros.

Aquello le desconcertaba, no veía el motivo por el cual Shadow tuviera en su refugio imágenes como esas, seguramente cuando regresara a la normalidad podrían ser aclaradas todas sus dudas.

Dejando de lado todo aquello decidía buscar la recamara en donde suponía dormía Shadow. Al entrar en una de las recamaras algo había llamado su atención: todo era de acuerdo a una habitación normal, lo que realmente le ofuscaba la mente era que sobre una de las mesas de noche se hallaba la fotografía de todos sus amigos, en ella se podían apreciar a Vainilla, Crema, Tails, Rouge, Silver y en el centro de la fotografía se veía el, sonriendo como siempre.

Resultada tentador saber el motivo por el cual Shadow poseía una de las copias de la fotografía que se habían tomado hacia un par de meses, en la cual, por cierto se había negado a aparecer, le tentada saber todo con respecto a la vida del misterioso erizo que resultaba atrayente.

-Shadow, eres un poco extraño –murmuró tomando la fotografía entre sus manos-

De la nada, una vocecilla de sacó de sus pensamientos, era el nombrado que comenzaba a llamar su atención.

-¿Por qué nos hemos ido? ¿Ya no te agrada mamá? –prepuso inocentemente la criatura enternecida-

-no, claro que no, es por otra razón, quería que pasáramos un poco más de tiempo junto, eso es todo –sonrió, colocando la fotografía en su lugar-

-ya veo, entonces ¿tú me quieres verdad? –su hermosa mirada de mantenía sosteniendo una fuerte ilusión-

-si Shady, te quiero pero esto no puede saberlo nadie ¿entendido? –Con su dedo índice, acarició la naricilla del moreno-

-prometido –sonrió el pequeño-

-muy bien. ¿Qué te gustaría que hiciéramos mañana? Tenemos mucho tiempo así que podemos hacer lo que quieras –un ligero mohín se veía sobre su rostro mientras le veía-

Se colocó sobre la cama, sentando junto a él al moreno de ojos carmín, le miraba en ocasiones mientras alojaba sus zapatillas deportivas, dispuesto a descansar del largo y agotador día que le había recibido con un bofetón de problemas.

-quiero que juguemos, y comamos esa cosa dulce que esta fría –pidió con inocencia-

-¿cosa dulce que esta fría? –preguntó desconcertado-

-sí, el que no comimos por que las mujeres del parque se enojaron ¿recuerdas cómo se llama?-

-¿helado? –Rascó un poco su nariz con ayuda de su pulgar-

-sí, eso, yo quiero que comamos de ese mañana o ahora y mejor mañana y ahora –suplicó sonriéndole con dulzura-

-no Shady, ahora no podemos, podrías pillar un resfriado y no quiero que enfermes. Te prometo que mañana podrás comer un litro de helado tu solito –extendió su meñique, acercándolo un poco a la manita de Shadow –te lo prometo-

Ante ello ambos entrelazaron sus meñiques en señal de promesa, sonrieron y se vieron con alegría.

Por ahora Shadow y Sonic tendrían que acostumbrarse a estar ocultos por un tiempo o hasta que el dilema se arreglara, el problema sería salir al día siguiente por el dulce lácteo que el moreno anhelaba.

* * *

-Y fin…del capítulo, aclarando, no os asustéis je, je. Bueno, alguna duda, queja, aclaración, o lo que sea ya sabéis como preguntar.

-hola, más bien adiós ja, ja, ja. Este, una duda, comentario, o tomatazo ya se sabe dónde, y si te has revuelto en el desarrollo del fic o del cap. pues también deja tus dudas.


	9. Chapter 9

-Hola, tengo el nuevo je, je no traigo el noveno cap. De este fic ;)

-hola, hello XD

* * *

La cabaña rodeada por el hermoso pastizal era testigo y espectadora de una de las más enternecedoras escenas que podía existir: el erizo azulado tenía entre sus brazos el diminuto cuerpecillo del moreno, acunándole mientras hablaba con él, por su parte, el azabache solo se limitaba a verle con una mirada encantadora.

-Sonic –llamó el pequeño, viéndole enternecido –dijiste que tendría mi helado, no lo veo ¿Dónde está? –Preguntó con insistencia-

-vale, ya entiendo. Solo dame unos minutos y regresare con helado –sonrió acariciando su mejilla-

Colocó sobre su cabeza una capucha negra que supuso pertenecía al moreno; era extraño que tuviese una ya que jamás le había visto usar prenda además de lo típico. Tomó la chamarra con capucha y salió de allí no sin antes despedirse del azabache y tomar, de igual modo, unas gafas oscuras, pertenecientes al mismo.

No era suficiente tenerle junto a él de ese modo, si bien, ambos se demostraban cariño el uno al otro, no era suficiente para el azulado, no lo era si el pequeño no le recordaba: el cobalto pensaba que probablemente el moreno le quería porque no recordaba nada de él y eso le lastimaba.

Corría a toda velocidad por la ciudad, intentaba correr de tal modo que no fuera advertido por nadie, ninguno de sus conocidos o incluso quien no era muy cercano a su persona, cualquiera era peligroso, cualquier individuo podía delatarle y debía estar a la defensiva ya que, conociendo a la murciélago, le rastrearía hasta encontrarle y no podía correr ese riesgo.

Lo más rápido que pudo, recorrió la zona, buscando un supermercado lejano para poder abastecerse de provisiones que duraran por lo menos mientras las aguas se calmaban. Logrando con éxito encontrar un lugar pequeño donde vendían algunas cosas, entro en el local, acomodó la capucha mientras tomaba con velocidad algunos objetos indispensable, tales como: dentífrico, jabón, comida enlatada, el helado de su querido pequeño y unas cuantas frutas para el alimento del menor.

Acercándose con paso lento hacia la persona a cargo, depositó frente al mostrador los artículos que llevaría. Mientras eran registrados los precios de los productos, él levantó la mirada hacia el televisor para saber si Eggman o alguno de sus amigos se encontraba buscándole, para su suerte, se encontraba a salvo, por el momento.

Habían terminado de pasar los precios, tomó las cosas y sacó un poco de dinero que llevaba consigo. Siendo el héroe de mobius, cualquiera hubiese preferido darle las cosas sin recibir ni un solo centavo pero viéndole disfrazado nadie sabía quién era en realidad, solo le conocería quien tuviese contacto cercano hacia él.

Habiendo pagado los productos, salió de nuevo del local, corrió a toda prisa hacia la cabaña, buscando a alguien con la mirada para percatarse de que absolutamente nadie le seguía; estaba comprobado que nadie le avistaba, por lo tanto, no escatimó ni por un momento en la velocidad y salió a la vista.

Se encontró de nuevo en su "hogar temporal". Lo primero que hiso fue dejar sobre el piso los artículos y salir con premura a buscar al pequeño de mirada carmesí. Apenas le encontró le tomó entre sus brazos. Hacia unos momentos que el moreno le esperaba sentado sobre la alfombra café que adornaba la cabaña, jugaba sin mucho interés con lo que se encontraba por el piso.

-Sonic –gritó con emoción al verle –has vuelto pero ¿y mi helado? –preguntó dudoso viendo detrás del azulado-

-no me he olvidado de lo que querías Shady, lo traje, está sobre la sala –le dejó lentamente sobre el piso para que fuera por lo que deseaba-

-que bien –apenas se vio sobre el suelo salió corriendo en busca del lácteo-

Una risilla se dibujó sobre el rostro del cobalto, no se esperaba poder contemplar al azabache tan infantil, tan frágil y sobre todo cariñoso. Le seguía con la mirada, posando su mano derecha sobre su mentón mientras reía.

-mi Shady –sonrió cálidamente al verle-

-te quiero –sonrió contento, tomando el helado entre sus manos –es de chocolate-

Nada le encantaba más que ver a su querido Shadow feliz. Por desgracia eso no duraría para siempre, ambos tendrían que decirse adiós aunque no lo quisieran; por el momento Shadow no deseaba despedirse del cobalto pero apenas creciera le dejaría para volver a ser ese ser frio y solitario que era, tales pensamientos lastimaban mucho al erizo azulado, no sería capaz de decirle un "adiós" definitivo y volver a verle solo para pelear.

-así es Shady, es de chocolate, cómelo –sonriente, le dejó un momento a solas para ir en busca de una cuchara-

Cuando volvió a la sala solo pudo encontrarse con un pequeño erizo cubierto de helado, por lo menos las palmas de sus manos; se acercó al pequeño con una sonrisa divertida al verle de ese modo y sentándose a su lado comenzó a saborear el dulce helado.

-Shadow, mira cómo te has puesto –sonriente, tomo la cuchara y se la entregó al pequeño –anda, come con esto, así no te ensuciaras tanto-

-si Sonic… ¿puedo sentarme en tus piernas? –Preguntó de modo inocente-

-claro que si-

El azabache se encontraba sobre las piernas del erizo, saboreando el dulce que se encontraba frente a ellos. Ambos erizo se mantenían sentados sobre la alfombra de la cabaña, muy sonrientes. En ocasiones el moreno, en un afán de darle helado al cobalto, terminaba ensuciándole por completo de la sustancia azucarada, convirtiendo el color durazno del erizo en café.

-Shady –llamó sonriente al verse ensuciado por el lácteo –me ensuciaste-

-es helado, así es cuando comes helado –afirmo viéndole con ternura-

-de acuerdo –aceptó entre risillas-

Aun con su pequeño cubierto en las manos, se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo del cobalto, posando ambas manos sobre su pecho, gracias a ese acto las manos del menor se habían marcado sobre la piel clara del erizo. De modo gracioso, el moreno sonreía, escudándose siempre en que comer helado dejaba como resultado siempre una piel manchada.

La sonrisa del de piel clara no tardaría mucho en borrarse, sabía que llegaría el día en que tuviera que despedirse de Shadow pero rezaba a los cielos que no fuera pronto.

Dejando de pensar en el momento en que diría adiós al moreno, le tomó entre sus manos, sonriéndole mientras recorrían juntos la hermosa cabaña en busca del baño para poder asearse.

-mira cómo te has puesto. Tienes que darte un baño –sonrió acariciándole el mentón-

-lo hago si tú también lo haces –a modo de chantaje, dijo el pequeño-

-¿me estas chantajeando? –Preguntó lleno de intriga-

-tómatelo como quieras –una sonrisa de malicia realizaba presencia sobre el inocente rostro del azabache-

Mientras él se burlaba del cobalto por dentro, el azulado no sabía que responder ante lo que presenciaba, era demasiado y muy poco usual en el moreno, claro está que no se trataba del mismo Shadow sino de un pequeño que se comportaba de un modo que le causaba gracia, por tanto, ante la acción solo se limitó a sonreír.

-de acuerdo –respondió finalmente-

-genial, y también quiero que laves mi ropa, está muy sucia por el helado, y plánchala, no me gusta la ropa con arugas por aquí y por allá –agitaba su mano cómicamente mientras daba una y otra arden al cobalto-

-alto, alto, alto. Erizo, solo le digo que si a uno de tus chantajes y ya me quieres tener en la palma de tu mano –afirmo viéndole descolocado-

-sí, eso quiero –sonrió el pequeño-

-me sorprendía tanta dulzura tuya, sabía que no podía ser verdad –dijo palmeándose la cara-

Una vez que encontró el cuarto de baño entro en el junto a Shadow, a quien después colocó sobre un mueble en donde se guardaban las toallas. El baño era bastante rustico y muy pintoresco, poseía un color café claro sobre las paredes y un ligero tono marrón que se posicionaba sobre el piso, acompañado de una alfombra grisácea que tomaba lugar al frente de la tina de baño.

Un silbido había escapado de los labios del joven héroe al ver tanta maravilla sobre aquella habitación que pertenecía al erizo color noche.

-Shadow, que escondido tenías todo esto. Deberías invitarme más seguido a tu casa –sonrió murmurando aquello-

Mientras el azulado preparaba el agua para la ducha, el ahora joven erizo azabache se mantenía jugueteando con una botella de jabón espumoso, al notar lo que hacía el pequeño, Sonic se acercó a él, tomándole entre sus manos.

-¿qué es eso? ¿Quieres agregarle burbujas al agua? –Tomó entre sus manos el frasco-

-sí, quiero muchas burbujas –sonrió tiernamente el pequeño-

-vale, tú mandas-

Vertió un poco del contenido sobre la tina de baño, era claro que este líquido aun no surtía efecto y las burbujas crecían de a poco mientras el agua caía. El héroe azulado se había descuidado a penas un momento buscando las toallas para él y Shadow. Por su parte, el moreno, al ver que el agua contenía escasa espuma, tomó sin permiso el frasco y vacío más de la cantidad principal sobre el agua, la cual, al momento comenzó a verse llena de espuma, misma que comenzaba a desbordarse por la tina.

-¡Sonic! –llamó asustado al ver como el jabón se desbordaba-

-¡¿Pero qué?! –Preguntó sobresaltado al momento que corría hacia donde se originaba el problema –parece que usé demasiado –sonrió torpemente, tomando el espuma entre sus manos-

-sí, eso parece –murmuró apenado el moreno-

Rápidamente el cobalto comenzó a cerrar las llaves que permitían el paso de agua, de igual modo, "guardaba" el jabón sobre la bañera para evitar que tocara el piso y causara un desastre sobre la alfombra de Shadow.

-no lo entiendo, no puse mucho ¿Por qué creció tanto esta cosa? –Preguntó analizando la botella-

-es un misterio –aclaró nerviosamente –

-no veo la razón –dijo pensativo –en fin, es tu casa no la mía –sonrió encogiéndose de hombros-

Apenas había terminado de arreglar todo el desorden causado por un inocente niño; metió al pequeño en el agua tibia, sentándole sobre la bañera, momentos más tarde, el cobalto procedió a retirar sus "prendas de vestir" y tomar lugar junto al erizo azabache.

-Sonic ¿Por qué tú tienes manos más grandes que las mías? –La mirada inocente de un erizo como la noche se veía fija sobre las manos melocotón del joven héroe-

-porque…supongo que soy mayor que tú en estos momentos –sonrió viéndole-

-ya veo… ¿Por qué dices esperas que vuelva a la normalidad? –Preguntó lleno de intriga, chapoteando ligeramente en el agua-

El héroe se quedó pensativo ¿Por qué le preguntaba el pequeño todo aquello? ¿Se habría dado cuenta de las conversaciones que tenía con el plateado?

Miles de dudas vagaban por la cabeza del erizo oscuro, era claro que una parte de su pensamiento, denominada raciocino, estaba acoplando ideas, pensamientos, diálogos y hechos y hacia que concordaran de un modo que fuese de su entendimiento, por tal motivo, preguntaba a Sonic, quien debía conocer todo.

-pues…Verás, tú no eres así. ¿Cómo decirlo? Tú normalmente eres un poco más grande pero… -no sabía cómo continuar, era un niño de quien se trataba-

-¿quieres decir que soy más alto? –inocentemente, preguntó-

-por un parte si…esto es complicado porque realmente tu eres mayor que yo y eres más o menos de mi estatura pero algo pasó contigo, algo que te hiso pequeño, mejor dicho, como eres ahora-soltó por fin el cobalto-

-entonces… ¿yo voy a estar de tu tamaño en poco? –cuestionó sonriente-

-eso espero, por lo menos es lo que Tails piensa y esperamos que así sea-

-genial, ahora no tienes excusas, pronto creceré y podremos estar juntos como te lo había dicho porque…vamos a estarlo ¿cierto? –preguntó inclinando su cabeza ligeramente-

-no losé Shadow…quizá cambies de opinión y desees que me aleje de ti –murmuro para sí mismo, evitando que el moreno le escuchara –eso espero –dijo en voz alta-

-lo sabía, siempre lo supe pero no te dije. Mi mami se pondrá feliz cuando lo sepa –de modo infantil, el niñato golpeteaba con delicadeza el agua de la tina-

Mientras el pequeño se dedicaba abiertamente a divertirse, el joven erizo tenía la cabeza hecha un mar de dudas, pensaba que todo aquello no podía ser verdad, el erizo frio que conocía jamás le hablaría tan cariñosamente si en verdad razonara y era más que obvio, para él, que en esos momentos no lo hacía.

Ver jugar al "enano" de mirada rojiza (que era como le apodaba el plateado) le causaba una alegría interna que, junto con las constantes risillas del menor, lograban que de su rostro emanara una bella sonrisa.

-me muero de ganas por verte de nuevo normal Shadow –sonrió nostálgicamente, acariciando una de las orejas del menor-

-yo también quiero ser "normal" como tú dices, así podremos salir porque tu dijiste que cuando todo regresara a la normalidad me sacarías a la cuidad de nuevo ¿recuerdas?

-es una promesa Shadow y las promesas no las rompo –acaricio de nuevo la cabeza del erizo-

En numerosas ocasiones el héroe frotaba con cuidado la cabeza del moreno para hacer crecer espuma sobre ella, misma que se obtenía del jabón. De igual modo había continuado con sus piernas, brazos, espalda, y estómago, limpiando muy bien toda mancha de chocolate. Continuando con su persona, retiró por completo el caramelo y la sustancia azucarada. Una vez que ambos estuvieron listos, se retiraron en busca de la habitación.

-muy bien Shady, ya estamos listos. ¡Vaya! Sí que es tarde –girando su cabeza hacia la ventana, notó como sobre el cielo se extendía el manto nocturno –a tu lado las horas vuelan –carcajeó acariciando la cabecita de Shadow –será mejor que vayamos dormir, es tarde-

Encontrándose de nuevo con la habitación de Shadow, aquella recamara que tanto le intrigaba, no solo por no encontrarse con lo que esperaba la primera vez sino porque dentro de la misma pieza se encontraban fotografías no solo de él y sus amigos sino también de personas que no conocía, sin embargo, todas tenían algo en común, que era e estar unidas y felices, eso era sin lugar a duda lo que más le extrañaba del hogar del moreno.

El héroe se encontraba inmerso en sus pensamientos, demasiado, pero no lo suficiente para no notar que un erizo de menor edad trataba de subir a la cama: Shadow posaba ambas mano sobre la cama mientras hacía intentos nulos por subir lo que restaba de su cuerpo, percatándose de ello, el héroe trató de ayudarle recibiendo una respuesta no muy favorable del menor.

-déjame ayudarte Shady –acercó ambas manos al cuerpo del mencionado-

-no, yo puedo solo –dio en respuesta. Sacaba un poco su lengua, oprimiéndola entre sus labios por el esfuerzo que realizaba-

-en serio Shadow, no hay problema, quiero ayudarte –dijo de modo amable-

-¡que no! –Gritó un tanto molesto mientras le veía con enfado-

-vale –susurró atemorizado-

Intentos fallidos eran liberados por Shadow quien conseguía resultados nulos tras otro intento. Un suspiro escapaba de los labios de Sonic, quien, cansado de ver al moreno fallar, había decidido levantarle de los pies para que lograra por fin subir a la cama. La expresión del azabache era maravillada, pues por fin se encontraba donde quería mientras que la del azul solo era ironía.

-ya casi lo lograda –dijo triunfante-

-claro y mi color no es azul –murmuro irónicamente un erizo de mirada verdosa-

-solo estas celoso de mis victorias, además, no pedí ayuda ¿verdad? –Preguntó viéndole con seriedad-

-lo que usted diga –respondió con resignación-

Sabía que iniciar una "pelea" con Shadow no era una opción, solo empeoraría el carácter de un pequeño erizo que estaba dispuesto a luchar aunque tuviera la batalla perdida.

-Sonic ven a dormir –pidió con una merada que derretiría a cualquiera-

-sigues siendo el mismo de antes… ¿Qué hacer? –sonrió viéndole-

Se recostó al lado de Shadow mientras que abrazaba a este erizo con cariño. Entre los brazos del cobalto, el moreno ronroneaba sigilosamente, amaba sentir los cálidos brazos de aquel erizo tan infantil que en esos momentos mostraba una actitud madura.

* * *

La mirada preocupada de una murciélago se encontraba buscando por doquier al pequeño de pelaje negro mientras que una sonrisa de satisfacción se plasmaba sobre el semblante del erizo de mirada dorada.

_-"espero estés bien Sonic" _–pensaba con una bella sonrisa –Rouge cálmate ya, estará bien, no te preocupes Sonic le cuidara muy bien-

-no me pidas que me calme ¡¿y si ese loco le da algo que le afecte?! ¡¿Cómo quedo yo?! ¿Dime que aria si no regresa nunca? –se acercó al erizo, y tomándole de los hombros de comenzó a agitar-

-Rouge el estará bien, descuida, sabe lo que hace y lo que está bien para Shadow, no le daría algo que le afecte te lo aseguro –con serenidad la tomo del brazo mientras le veía a los ojos-

-me niego a creerlo Silver, el necesita de mí, soy la única persona que conoce a ciencia cierta lo que a él le gusta y lo que no –bajó la mirada suspirando pesadamente –solo quiero tenerle conmigo-

Su voz sonaba tan mísera que a Silver se le había conmovido el alma con solo escucharla hablar por un momento. Tenía razón, ella debía cuidar de su mejor amigo: era la única que le conocía con exactitud, sabía bien lo que le gustaba y lo que no, además de que ella, como una mujer, sabia atender mejor al pequeño que Sonic. Sonic, por otro lado estaba él: lleno de esperanzas y deseos de ver de nuevo a Shadow, sus ansias incansables de ayudarle, cuidarle y verle de nuevo bien. En la cabeza del plateado todas esas ideas revoloteaban cual palomillas haciéndole un mar de dudas la mente, él tampoco sabía quién era el mejor candidato para cuidar del oscuro.

-clama Rouge, te prometo que todo estará bien –sonrió abrazándola consoladoramente-

-¿y si no es así? –Preguntó correspondiendo el abrazo –tengo que buscarle Silver-

Pronunciadas esas palabras, la joven salió corriendo para tomar impulso y una vez así, perderse en el cielo mientras dejaba a un erizo de piel platinada con la mente llena de ideas que se contradecían: por unos momentos deseaba ayudarla con la búsqueda de su amigo pero si lo hiciera estaría entregando a Sonic y una parte suya también deseaba esconder a su amigo de todos, por lo menos hasta que todo aquello se aclarara.

-¿Qué carajo hago ahora? –Se preguntaba una y otra vez-

A su puerta tocaba una persona que al parecer llevaba apuro. Golpeaban a su entrada con tal brutalidad que parecía que deseaban tirar el portón; al abrir la puerta y permitir el paso a su apresurado visitante, le vio sudar, respirar agitadamente y temblar con nerviosismo.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó descolocado al ver a su visitante de ese modo-

El zorro de dos colas había tocado a su puerta preocupado, se encontraba frente a él con la respiración entrecortada y una expresión de preocupación y pánico.

-Silver…no tienes idea –susurró pesadamente por su respiración entrecortada-

-¿Qué? ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¿Estás bien? –Entrando en pánico, colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros del chico – estas desalineado, tienes ojeras y te ves pálido –afirmo con expresión de horror-

-yo no importo ahora –expresó con molestia retirando las manos del plateado de un golpe –lo preocupante es que: anoche me quedé hasta tarde revisando una y otra vez las muestras de Shadow, descubrí algo nuevo –gritó tomando los hombros de Silver mientras su enrojecida mirada le veía –no tengo aun un modo concreto de describirlo pero esta es mi teoría: la primera vez Shadow era muy pequeño, fue cuando comenzó todo, después creció muy rápido y al cabo de un tiempo se encogió una vez más. Esta es mi hipótesis Silver –respiraba agitadamente mientras decía aquello-

-¿sí? –animando a continuar, le vio-

-es como si fuese un resorte: si no le tocas se queda estático lo que equivale a Shadow al inicio de todo, si le presionas y le sueltas se expande un poco pero de un modo veloz, al igual que Shadow cuando se encogió y creció y después recupera su tamaño normal. Pienso que eso pasara dentro de poco Silver ¡¿LO ENTIENDES?! –Gritó tomándole por los hombros mientras le agitaba-

La mirada descolocada de Silver se vio sustituida por una pasmada que expandía los parpados del plateado.

-Eso quiere decir que…

* * *

-uuff, después de un tiempo, esta es la vez que más me he tardado en actualizar este fic. Tengo exámenes no me culpéis por ello, la culpa es de los profesores na mentira. Espero hayáis disfrutado de esto y ya sabéis, comentar y te gusta y si no, también comenta, todo es bienvenido ahora-

-ya sabemos, review si te gusta, review si no te gusta, hazlo por Shadow que esta chiquito y por Sonic que está sufriendo x3-


End file.
